Mas álla del Amor
by Yui Yui Uchiha
Summary: Breve spoiler sobre el extra de "diez dias despues de las nacionales" Rukawa tambien ha sido seleccionado para viajar a EE.UU. y participar en la NBA. Su marcha deja a Hanamichi totalmente confundido.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que habían terminado las nacionales, Eiji Sawakita era la noticia bomba de esos últimos días, no se dejaba de hablar de el, tanto en las noticias nacionales como internacionales, todos hablaban del primer japonés que había sido elegido para jugar en la NBA. Pero una segunda noticia llego a reemplazarla, cuando sorpresivamente y casi a la par, también se había mandado llamar al novato # 1 de todo Japón "Kaede Rukawa" para jugar en el equipo americano "Chicago Bulls" aquella noticia resulto mas asombrosa y controversial.

Recostado en medio de la duela, se encontraba a un joven pelirrojo, quien miraba con ojos cansados hacia el techo, su respiración era rápida, el sudor perlaba su frente y se deslizaba hasta tocar el piso maderado.

-Por fin… ya no me duele- Sonrió de manera amplia. –Este genio se recupera rápidamente- Hizo el amago de sentarse y atraer un balón de baloncesto que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de él, para palparlo y mirarlo. –Podre volver a jugar… esta vez… derrotare a Sendoh y a ese tonto de Rukawa-

-Sigue soñando… perdedor- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, inmediatamente el pelirrojo la reconoció y giro el rostro hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

-Piérdete Ru… kawa…- El pelirrojo se quedo mudo por un segundo al ver al joven azabache.

-Que?- Pudo observar claramente como se había sorprendido.

-Nada…- Respondió de inmediato el pelirrojo, girando el rostro y volviendo a observar su balón. Rukawa sabía perfectamente que su pinta le había sorprendido, sus ropas eran elegantes, un traje negro y camisa blanca con corbata negra, y no había cabello rebelde que asomara, todos los había aplacado con gel. Le daba un cierto toque intelectual.

-Te recuperaste rápido- Admitió el moreno, encaminándose hacia donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo.

-Lo dudabas? Soy un genio, nada impedirá que continúe jugando-

-Lo sé…- Respondió Rukawa, haciendo que por segunda vez, el pelirrojo se sorprendiera y le mirara nuevamente directo a los ojos.

-Estas muy raro- Frunció el ceño el pelirrojo, pero fue en ese momento que comprendió todo, el pálido chico cargaba una enorme maleta deportiva. –Te vas… finalmente- Aquello no era una pregunta, había sido una confirmación.

-Dentro de 5 horas- Despues de la respuesta de Rukawa, hubo un silencio largo. –No quise irme, no sin antes visitar nuevamente la preparatoria- Hanamichi le miro molesto.

-No tenias pensado despedirte de nadie? Ya imagino a la pobre de Haruko… el profesor Anzai, hasta a tus tontas porristas! Estúpido Rukawa egoísta-

-Sabía que solo un perdedor como tú y lisiado, estaría aquí en domingo por la tarde-

-A quien llamas lisiado? maldit…- Pero sus ofensas se cortaron abruptamente, comprendió lo que el moreno había querido decir.

-Me voy Sakuragui- Rukawa, había venido a la preparatoria, con toda la intención de encontrarse solamente con el pelirrojo.

-Por… que?- Pregunto algo confuso el pelirrojo.

-Porque me eligieron para unirme a Chicago Bulls- Dijo de manera obvia.

-Eso no estúpido!- Dijo Hanamichi con la cara roja. –Porque… solo… a mi?- Rukawa, le observo intensamente al rostro, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sintiera incomodo y girara el rostro, mirando nuevamente su balón.

-Me gustas Sakuragui- Hablo clara y sin rodeos el ex jugador # 11 de Shohoku. –No me preguntes él cuando, ni el porqué, ni yo mismo lo tengo claro y tampoco espero nada de parte de ti, ni siquiera un rechazo, simplemente quería decírtelo- Rukawa, respiro hondo, sintió como sus hombros se relajaban, se había desecho de un gran peso.

-Yo… yo… que?- Sakuragui no creía lo que sus oídos acaban de escuchar, en primera porque era un hombre, en segunda porque era la primer proposición que le habían hecho en toda su vida.

-Estas tapado del cerebro? No lo volveré a repetir- Rukawa, se sonrojo ligeramente, le había resultado sumamente difícil confesarse como para aparte repetírselo.

-Bien! Ya lo entendí! Y no hace falta que… lo repitas… - Hanamichi también se sonrojo y se sintió incluso algo nervioso.

-Bueno… me voy- Rukawa se giro y comenzó a caminar, alejándose rápidamente de ahí.

-Oye! Oye espera!- Sakuragui se puso de pie rápidamente y dando tropezasos logro llegar hasta Rukawa. –Que no me escuchas?- Rukawa se detuvo, pero no giro el rostro, se sentía bastante incomodo. –Disfruta tu gloria mientras puedas Rukawa, porque este genio, también será seleccionado algún día y sin duda alguna te derrotare- Rukawa, respiro hondo y sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo dudo… idiota-Giro el rostro aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el corazón de Hanamichi latiera un poco más aprisa, nunca le había visto sonreír de esa manera.

-Mmmm…- Las palabras ya no le salían, no sabía que responderle, ni que decirle, estaba en una situación que jamás se imagino protagonizar.

-Me despides de todos, adiós… Hanamichi- El pelirrojo se quedo de piedra, al escuchar de los labios del moreno, su nombre pronunciado.

-Ru… ru…- Hanamichi se sintió tonto realmente, que hacer? –Rukawa… yo… te alcanzare- Rukawa solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, para después continuar caminando. –Me oyes Rukawa? Te alcanzare, ni se te ocurra regresarte o irte a otro país!- Seguía gritando mientras el azabache, se alejaba cada vez mas de él. –Yo…ya no sé lo que pienso o siento por ti… estúpido Rukawa… todo por tu maldita culpa… todo por… esa tonta confesión- Admitido el pelirrojo, en voz audible, pero Rukawa ya no podía escucharle más.

Esa noche el pelirrojo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su futon, sujetaba una almohada y la pegaba a su rostro para ahogar gritos de desesperación –Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya déjame en pazzzzzzz!- Y es que desde que había tenido aquella inusual charla con el moreno, no podía pensar en nada más. Se imagino que quizás con el transcurso de los días podía seguir con su vida normal, lo malo había sido que erro, su característica forma de ser, había cambiado radicalmente, no era tan escandaloso, presuntuoso o burlón como solía ser, ni siquiera con la castaña Haruko, quien después de enterarse que Rukawa se había marchado, busco confort con la compañía del pelirrojo, pero este, siempre se negaba a ir a algún lado con ella, mintiendo sobre un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero ya que nunca existió. Ni siquiera con su grupo de amigos salía, lo único y exclusivamente que se dedicaba a hacer, era en poner al 100% su fuerza, cuerpo, alma, resistencia y corazón en el basketball.

-Esta vez… me dirás que tienes Hanamichi?- Le interrogaba su amigo Yohei, quien a pesar de todo, de vez en cuando solía acompañar a su amigo en sus duros entrenamientos.

-Ya te dije que nada Yohei, solo quiero ser mejor en basketball, no solo seré el rey de los rebotes, seré el rey del basketball en general-

-A mi no me puedes engañar, desde que…- Yohei se contuvo un momento, no sabía si continuar con esa charla, pero se lleno de valor y continuo –Se fue Rukawa, has actuado bastante extraño, es que acaso pelearon nuevamente? Te dijo algo? Te reto? Lastimo tu orgullo y por eso te castigas entrenando casi las 24 horas del día para ir tras él y hacer que se trague sus palabras?- Hanamichi estaba intentando hacer una clavada, pero cuando Yohei pronuncio el nombre de Rukawa, toda su concentración se vio afectada, golpeándose la cabeza con el aro de la canasta. "Lo sabía, es por causa de el" Pensó Yohei, al ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

Hanamichi cayó y se mantuvo recostado sobre la duela, mientras Yohei se acerco y le miro. –No deberías darle importancia, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, no deberías dejar que te afecte, has progresado de manera sorprendente y ya has oído hoy a Miyagi, te ha nombrado el subcapitan-

-Yohei… te parezco guapo?- Pregunto de la nada, haciendo que Yohei le mirara confuso.

-Eh? que…? Soy hombre… como es que me preguntas esas cosas?-

-Solo responde… te parezco agraciado? Bueno… a las chicas no les llamo mucho la atención… pero qué opinas tu?-

-Pues… no tengo idea del porque me preguntas esto, pero creo que… no eres feo… a decir verdad siento que las chicas no te hacen caso, no porque no seas agraciado, más bien es por tu carácter… las asustas, ya ves a Haruko, primero no te hacía caso pero se dio la oportunidad de conocerte más a fondo y ahora que ella parece buscarte, tu eres el que no quiere salir con ella-

-Yohei… -Le corto el pelirrojo. –Nunca he estado enamorado, bueno… me han gustado muchas chicas y esas cosas, pero… nunca nadie sintió nada por mí, y dicen que para poder amar, depende de ambas partes… porque el amor verdadero es compartido… y bueno… esas cosas cursis…- Su azabache amigo, le miro realmente confundido, con el ceño fruncido, no entendía que significaba todo aquello. –Como saber que estas realmente enamorado? Me refiero a no que simplemente te guste, si no que… realmente le quieras?- Yohei parpadeo repetidamente ante esto que acaba de escuchar.

-Pues no creo ser de mucha ayuda… nunca he pasado por algo similar, sabes que esas cosas tampoco se me dan Hanamichi, pero… por algo lógico solo sé que… si realmente te gusta debes ser sincero y decírselo a esa persona… y por lo que me acabas de decir, creo que… esa persona te… corresponde… y como Haruko por más que te busca tú la evades… imagino que NO es precisamente de ella de quien estamos hablando- Yohei le miro esperando que fuera sincero con él.

-Pues… tienes razón, no es de Haruko de quien hablo- Admitió el pelirrojo, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Vaya, vaya… así que Hanamichi Sakuragui, finalmente está enamorado y correspondido… quién lo diría? Pobre de Rukawa, a él le andaba echando la culpa de tu estado de ánimo, pensé que había herido tanto tu orgullo antes de marcharse que tú te estabas autocastigando-

-En realidad…- Hanamichi se sonrojo, pero decidió confesarle a Yohei lo sucedido, después de todo era su mejor amigo. –Rukawa es realmente el que tiene culpa de mi estado de ánimo- Yohei le miro de nueva cuenta confundido.

-Entonces se te junto todo… estas enamorado y aparte te afecta lo que te haya dicho Rukawa, ahora entiendo-

-No, no… es que no entiendes- Dijo desesperado el pelirrojo. –Si, tuve una charla con Rukawa antes de que se marchara, pero… no peleamos-

-Vaya… eso es nuevo…- Admitió el azabache –Entonces que es lo que te dijo que te tiene tan perturbado?-

-Ayyy Yohei! Porque no lo entiendes?- Se lamento el pelirrojo.

-Pues porque no hablas claro Hanamichi! Revuelves todo!-

-Es que no es fácil para mí decir que Rukawa se me confesó antes de marcharse!- Dijo sin pensarlo el más alto.

-Que… Rukawa… que?- pregunto realmente sorprendido, Hanamichi, se dio cuenta de que ya lo había dicho.

-P-pues… eso… que ya oíste… él se me confesó…- Dijo nervioso con el rostro colorado.

-Fiuuuu! Qué cosas! Pero… no me resulta tan extraño sabes? Es decir, a pesar de tener a mil seguidoras, nunca opto por alguna… y ahora que lo dices, solo contigo se comportaba diferente, a todos nos trataba como si de una pared se tratase, solo tú lo hacías desvariar- Admitió Yohei. –Y… eso significa que apartir de esa confesión, tu estas confundido, por eso es que me preguntaste sobre cosas del amor y bla,bla,bla… tú piensas que… puedes corresponderle, no es así?-

-No lo se! Por eso te lo pregunto, desde que ese maldito de Rukawa se marcho y me dijo lo que me dijo, no he podido dejar de pensar en el, incluso yo… yo…- Sakuragui dudo en continuar pero siguió –he soñado con el mas de un día y siempre… amanezco empalmado- Yohei abrió más de lo habitual los ojos observando a su amigo.

-Oye… no será que… lo que sientes no es realmente lo que sientes? Es decir, como Rukawa fue la primer persona que se te confeso… quizás por eso estas emocionado, pero… ya pasara estoy seguro, cuando llegue una linda chica-

-tu lo crees Yohei?- Pregunto esperanzado el pelirrojo, estar enamorado de un hombre, es algo que no le gustaba del todo.

-Ya verás que si, lo que te recomiendo es que… no te prives tanto jugando basketball, tomate tu tiempo, conoce chicas, sal a pasear… en menos de lo que piensas tus dudas se disiparan-

-Tienes razón amigo… gracias!- Hanamichi ya se sentía más tranquilo, después de todo, siempre es bueno desahogarse.

-Es más, deberías de darte la oportunidad de salir un día con Haruko, mira que ella ya esta más que disponible-

-Lo hare- Dicho esto el pelirrojo, le sonrió a su amigo y se encamino a las duchas, se daría una larga y después iría en busca de la segunda manager del equipo de Shohoku.


	2. LA NOTICIA

A penas me acabo de percatar, que no me presente en este fic… jajajajaja xD lo siento, la prisa me hace cometer este tipo de errores, bueno, pueden llamarme Yui Yui o Yui o Yui-chan, daaa… como sea jajajaja el caso es que es mi tercer fic en este sitio, actualmente trabajo un fic de Resident Evil y de Inuyasha.

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar reviews!

**Kenouki:** Muchas gracias por la review… y créeme, yo espero que no solo sorprendamos a Rukawa y Hanamichi dándose un beso… si no haciendo otras cositas… *¬* jajajaja xD

**Dada:** Saludos! Gracias por el comentario!, claro que solo es el primer capítulo, aun no puedo decir cuántos capítulos serán, pero de momento espero te guste mucho la conti!

**Axya:** Gracias a ti por el comentario! Y espero la conti sea de tu agrado!.

**CAPITULO II**

El timbre del teléfono le despertó, observo, su reloj-alarma y bufo molesto.

-A quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora?- Pregunto, mientras torpemente se ponía de pie, y tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad comenzó a caminar hasta llegar frente al aparato telefónico.

-Bueno…?- Pregunto tratando de contener un bostezo.

-Que hay Torpe?- El bostezo se le fue de inmediato junto con el sueño, abrió los ojos totalmente y su corazón dejo de latir incluso por un segundo para después dispararse su ritmo.

-Ru…Rukawa?-

-Se que estabas dormido, pero es el único momento en que puedo hacer llamadas, aquí son las 3 de la tarde, hora de la comida- Hanamichi permaneció en silencio, era extraño escuchar a Rukawa hablar tanto… y más aun, le resulto sumamente incomodo después de la ultima charla que tuvieron.

-Co..como, quien te dio mi numero?-

-Tu…- Respondió naturalmente.

-Yo? No seas chismoso, cuando hice eso?-

-El día que llegaste al entrenamiento, gritando a los cuatro vientos que finalmente habías contratado línea, sin que nadie te preguntara, comenzaste a dar y decir tu numero- Hanamichi se quedo callado, ahora recordaba ese día, Rukawa tenía razón, como siempre llego de escandaloso a informar a todo mundo que ya tenía teléfono, claro que la intención real era que Haruko se interesara en obtener su número, por supuesto que eso nunca paso, sin embargo, Rukawa si que había tomado nota.

-Ya lo recordé…- Tuvo que admitir el pelirrojo.

-Idiota…- Murmuro Rukawa, pero Sakuragui, se percato de que reía.

-Y como es allá?-

-Lo normal, gente tranquila, gente histérica, autos de aquí para allá, edificios altos-

-Pareces realmente divertido…- Se burlo Hanamichi, al percatarse que su manera tan reservada y aburrida de Rukawa, no había cambiado en nada.

-Y… como va todo por allá?- Le regreso la pregunta el azabache.

-Miyagi me nombro el subcapitan!- No pudo contenerse las ganas de contárselo.

-Temo por el futuro de Shohoku-

-Ja! Admítelo! Te mueres de envidia, de seguro haya no eres más que el aguador-

-Eso quisieras…- Respondió de inmediato el moreno. Cuando de pronto un gran silencio se hizo presente, rompiéndolo de pronto el pelirrojo.

-Rukawa… yo… estoy saliendo con Haruko- Nuevamente un silencio se hizo presente.

-Está bien, no es como si esperara que pudieras corresponderme- Admitió el azabache de pronto. –Entonces, me voy, me llaman para el entrenamiento- Rukawa se escuchaba deseoso de terminar la llamada. Sakuragui por su parte, sintió una necesidad enorme de justificarse.

-Es que… entiéndeme! Yo… no se… necesitaba hacerlo!-

-La quieres?- Interrumpió el azabache.

-Pues… siempre me ha gustado y al fin fui correspondido-

-Entonces, eso está bien para mí-

-Lo siento- El pelirrojo sabia que debía disculparse, sabía que le hacía daño al azabache, el era consciente de lo mucho que dolía cuando te rechazaban.

-No le des importancia, nos vemos Sakuragui- El pelirrojo, sintió un piquete doloroso en su pecho, cuando se percato de que nuevamente Rukawa, le llamaba por su apellido.

-Si… bueno... suerte, Rukawa-

-Adiós- Y de pronto la línea se corto, Hanamichi se quedo por unos segundos aun con el auricular en el oído, sin saber qué hacer, finalmente y con lentitud reposo el auricular en su lugar y caminando con pesadez se dirigió a su futon, donde se recostó y rememoraba lo que recién había pasado.

-Hanamichi? Hanamichi? Hana!- Algo le sacudió ligeramente, abrió los ojos y se topo con la dulce mirada de su novia.

-El profesor, te está observando- Le susurro, mientras le sonreía ligeramente.

-Ah… si…- Hanamichi intento mantenerse despierto, estaba cansadísimo, después de que había terminado de hablar con Rukawa, no había podido pegar el ojo, es mas, había salido a las cuatro de la mañana de su casa, y había preferido ir a la cancha más cercana para encestar un par de canastas.

Minutos más tarde el receso llego.

-Te encuentras bien? Me preocupas-

-Eh? no, no, para nada Haruko! Este talentoso, solo está cansado, he estado practicando bastante!-

-Solo… no te esfuerces tanto o podrías enfermar- La chica, se acerco a él y le deposito un casto beso en la frente-

-Si tú me cuidas, no tengo inconveniente- De repente todo signo de cansancio desapareció, Hanamichi sonrió ampliamente y sujeto a la chica de la cintura, para atraerla a él.

-Ey tortolitos!- Los dos chicos se separaron de inmediato, mostrando un sonrojo pronunciado en sus rostros.

-Quieren ir al Danny's con nosotros?- Pregunto Takamiya, que les sonreía ampliamente.

-Si Haruko… y podrías invitar a tus amigas- Dijo Okus

-Tu mas bien quieres que vaya Fuji- Le espeto Takamiya.

-Claro que no!- Se sonrojo el rubio –Solo que así seriamos mas y seria más divertido-

-Si claro…- Dijeron todos a la vez, puesto que desde hace días se notaba lo mucho que el rubio comenzaba a observar a la castaña de pelo cortó.

-Oye Sakuragui! Q-quiero decir… capitán!- (Recuerden que a Kogure y Akagi les decían capitán, aunque uno era el sub capitán y el otro el verdadero capitán, pero bueno aquí aplica igual tanto a Hanamichi como a Ryota les dicen capitán)-

-Que pasa Yasuda?- Se detuvo Hanamichi, cuando escucho a su compañero de equipo acercarse rápidamente a él.

-Has escuchado las noticias?- Yasuda se paro frente a Hanamichi, inclinándose un poco, llevándose una mano a la frente quitándose el sudor, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Jajaja si claro… y yo estudiare bioquímica, Como se te ocurre? Este no lee ni la nota informativa de la escuela, ahora menos va a andar escuchando o viendo noticias nacionales o internacionales- Dijo Noma, llevándose un golpe en la frente por parte del pelirrojo.

-Sendoh, ha sido seleccionado para jugar junto con… Rukawa!-

-Que?- Gritaron todos al unisonó.

-Si, y déjenme darles la primicia!- Dijo una voz detrás de todos.

-Hikoichi- Hanamichi, observo al pequeño joven, quien tenía el cabello más largo que la última vez que le vio, el chico saco una libreta, carraspeo la garganta y comenzó a leer.

-El día "x" del mes "x" siendo las "x" horas del año presente, se confirma la elección del jugador Akira Sendoh de 17 años con "x" meses y "x" días de nacido, quien junto con el jugador Kaede Rukawa de su misma nacionalidad, formara a tomar parte de la selección Estadounidense de Basketball "Chicago Bulls". Sendoh ha comentado y compartido su grata sorpresa y felicidad "No puedo esperar a jugar en equipo con Rukawa" quien este a su vez en uno de los noticieros del canal Fox Sports ha respondido "Sendoh es un gran jugador, será un compañero excelente y clave para la victoria".

-Qué? Rukawa dijo eso?- Pregunto de pronto Hanamichi, interrumpiendo la nota de Hikoichi.

-Si-

-Pero que hipócritas que son…- Murmuro el pelirrojo, todos le miraron, sabían que ese comentario que había hecho el pelirrojo se debía a su mera envidia.

-El capitán Sendoh, no es hipócrita! A mí siempre me dijo lo mucho que admiraba a Rukawa!- Hikoichi, le miro retadoramente al pelirrojo. –Y ahora que va a jugar junto con Rukawa, debe encontrarse realmente feliz- De pronto Hikoichi comenzó a lloriquear "ya que desde que salió el capitán Uosumi, nos hemos vuelto unos verdaderos inútiles, Sendoh merece estar y tener un equipo mejor" Pensaba apesumbrado el chico de Ryonan.

-Ya, ya… tanto alardeo para un puerco espín- Hanamichi, se metió las manos al pantalón, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí.

-Hana…- Haruko, iba a seguirle para darle ánimos, sabía que aquella noticia le había puesto de malas, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

-Dejale… ya se le bajara- Le dijo Yohei quien movió ligeramente la cabeza negativamente. Haruko asintió y sin Hanamichi, todos se fueron al Danny's.

Su puño se estrello en una pared, mientras agacho el rostro, todo aquello era frustrante, él era el mejor, el talentoso, el genio, entonces… porque no le habían elegido primero a él… antes de que a Sendoh? Además, era irritante imaginar, la "buena" mancuerna que formarían Rukawa y ese cabeza de púas. Estaba seguro además, que bien podría ocupar el lugar de Sendoh, incluso lo haría mucho mejor, ya anteriormente lo había hecho, había jugado en equipo con Rukawa y debía admitir que eran… excelentes.

Pero haciendo de lado su frustración por no haber sido seleccionado, tenía un temor, aquel que no le dejaba en paz, desde el momento en que Hikoichi le menciono que Sendoh "ansiaba" jugar con Rukawa y estar en su mismo equipo. Sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, EL GRAN HANAMICHI SAKURAGUI, jamás sentiría celos por NADIE, mucho menos por KAEDE RUKAWA.


	3. UNA RIÑA ENTRE AMIGOS

Hola chicas y chicos, disculparan la demora, tengo bastantes pendientes y actividades por hacer, pero bueno, aquí estoy con otro capitulo que espero de igual forma sea de su agrado, cuídense y saludos!

Axya: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, con respecto a Sendoh-Rukawa, como que yo tampoco soy muy dada al gusto por esa pareja, pero espero conforme avance la historia te engañe de igual manera jejeje :P

Dada: Eres muy observadora! Yo también me percate de que Hanamichi hacia eso constantemente sobre lo de las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, jejeje generalmente es cuando esta molesto o frustrado :P y espero de igual forma la conti te guste, gracias por la post!.

Wolfgang2026: Gracias por la review, por tiempo no he podido entrar a leer fics, solo a actualizar los mios, pero en cuanto pueda, sin duda me leo el tuyo!

**CAPITULO III**

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Akira Sendoh había dejado Japón para unirse al equipo de baloncesto "Chicago Bulls" y también desde ese mismo tiempo transcurrido Kaede Rukawa, no volvió a llamar a Hanamichi Sakuragui, haciendo que este ultimo estuviera de pésimo humor.

-C-capitán?- Pregunto Kakuta.

-Que?- Pregunto de manera hostil, observando sobre su hombro al chico.

-E… el capitán Miyagi nos llama para formar equipos- Hanamichi observo a Ryota, quien se encontraba bastante entusiasmado.

-Ey Hanamichi! Hagamos equipo tu y yo, que te parece?- Pregunto Mitsui que se acerco a este y coloco un brazo sobre sus hombros, todos observaron horrorizados el momento, ya que a últimas fechas, el pelirrojo andaba tan sensible que por todo armaba lio.

-Michi, tu… porque… sigues con nosotros?- Pregunto de la nada, mirándole de reojo.

-C-como que, qué hago con ustedes?- Pregunto sin entender del todo.

-Pues si… no se supone que entraste a la par que el gori y cuatro ojos?, desde cuando que quería preguntarte esto- Le miro realmente intrigado y esperando la respuesta.

-Pues sí, entre junto con ellos, pero ya conoces mi historia y sabes que por un tiempo deje de estudiar, por lo que perdí un año… de acuerdo! Ahora estoy a la par que Ryota- Dijo sonrojado y algo molesto.

-Oye, oye… no te confundas Mitsui, tu no estás a la par que yo… eres un año mayor, además de que actúas como un viejo-

-Oye idiota! Respeta a tus superiores!- Mitsui comenzó a gritonearse con Miyagi.

-Pues los dos son un par de vejetes, soy más joven y ágil- Dijo Hanamichi, mientras todos miraban al trío con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Hanamichi recobro su buen humor y energías- Comento Ayako.

-Si, parece que si…- Respondió Haruko, que le miraba algo triste y seria.

-Pasa algo Haruko?- Le pregunto la más alta.

-No… nada Ayako- La castaña le observo y le sonrió ligeramente, pero la chica de los rizos no quedo conforme, sin embargo, no quiso presionar.

El entrenamiento termino por ese día, después de la ducha, cada uno tomaba su camino.

-Hanamichi, te importa si hoy… me voy con las chicas?- Le pregunto Haruko al pelirrojo, quien había llegado hasta ella con la clara intención de acompañarla a su casa.

-Claro- Dijo sin siquiera pensárselo.

-Bien, entonces… nos vemos mañana- La castaña permaneció ligeros segundos observándolo, esperando.

-Ah… si, que te vaya bien- Hanamichi se percato de lo que esperaba y sin dudarlo se inclino hacia su rostro para depositarle un corto beso en los labios.

La castaña dio un largo suspiro, le sonrió de manera discreta y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus dos amigas.

Hanamichi por su parte, comenzó a caminar alejándose del instituto para dirigirse a su casa, pero justo camino unas 2 cuadras cuando se topo con sus amigos.

-Hanamichi!- Grito Okus

-Eh? y Haruko?- Pregunto Takamiya.

-Se fue con sus amigas- Respondió el pelirrojo quien en ese momento no disimulaba un bostezo.

-Su relación está bien Hanamichi?- Pregunto Noma.

-Eh? de que hablas?- Respondió el pelirrojo sin entender.

-Pues que en estos últimos días los hemos visto más distanciados- Comento Noma

-Tonterías… seguimos igual que siempre- Hanamichi se rasco una oreja. Yohei por su parte, dio un largo suspiro.

-No quieres ir al pachinko con nosotros?- Pregunto Takamiya.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- Respondió el pelirrojo –Deberían de dejar de estar de holgazanes y ya ponerse a hacer algo de provecho-

-Ja! El deportista ha hablado!- Se burlo Okus.

-Te has vuelto tan aburrido y amargado- Contribuyo Takamiya.

-Que han dicho?-

-Asustas más que antes!- Grito Noma, riendo escandalosamente.

-Ah sí? ya me las pagaran!- Hanamichi dejo caer su bolso deportivo y comenzó a corretear a sus tres amigos, mientras Yohei, les miraba y sonreía ligeramente, sin embargo, bajo la vista hacia el bolso del pelirrojo y algo llamo su atención, se inclino y sujeto lo que parecía ser un papel, jalo suavemente para sacarlo por completo, era una fotografía. Todo el equipo de Shohoku posaba y sonreían melancólicamente, pero lo más llamativo o mejor dicho, lo que más llamo la atención al azabache, fue la proximidad que tenían Sakuragui y Rukawa en esa foto, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Era extraño verlos tan cerca, en todas las fotos que el había visto, siempre estaban de extremo a extremo. Volteo la fotografía y miro una fecha escrita, fue la última fotografía que como equipo completo se tomaron después de las nacionales.

-En esta foto Rukawa ya había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Hanamichi- Comprendió Yohei porque la proximidad del moreno hacia el pelirrojo. Mirando más detalladamente la fotografía, Yohei se percato de que estaba rota o mejor dicho, habían intentado cortarla, una rajada sobresalía del lado de Rukawa, la otra salía del lado de Hanamichi, es como si el pelirrojo hubiese querido cortarla de tal modo que solo quedaran ellos dos, pero por lo visto se arrepintió porque eran tan pequeñas las cortadas que no sobresalían casi nada.

-Ya saben que les espera si vuelven a molestar!- Grito Hanamichi, quien ya se acercaba hacia donde estaba Yohei, el moreno no tuvo oportunidad de guardar la fotografía, por lo que la escondió en su propio bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-No es justo…- Se quejo Takamiya que llevaba el labio hinchado.

-Eres un monstruo- Comento Okus quien tenía un ojo morado.

-Querías matarnos?- Pregunto Noma quien tenía otro ojo morado.

-Ya vámonos mejor al Pachinko- Dijo Takamiya, sus amigos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar, pero Yohei se quedo parado.

-Ya los alcanzo!- Grito mientras miraba a Hanamichi.

-Que pasa Yohei?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, comprendiendo que el moreno quería decirle algo.

-Tu… ya no quieres a Haruko verdad?- Pregunto sin rodeos, mirando cautelosamente a su amigo.

-Que tonterías dices? Claro que la quiero-

-Hanamichi, necesito que seas realmente honesto conmigo-

-Soy novio de Haruko, la quiero y se acabo la charla- El pelirrojo, se dio la vuelta, sujeto su bolso deportivo del suelo y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo al observar que el cierre de su bolso estaba abierto y comenzó a buscar su fotografía como loco.

-Buscas esto?- Yohei, le mostro la fotografía, Hanamichi se giro rápidamente y dio dos largos pasos hasta colocarse frente al moreno arrebatándole la foto.

-Yohei no es bueno que husmees, en las cosas de los demás-

-No estaba husmeando, se asomo por casualidad y la vi-

-Aun así no es bueno-

-Hanamichi, porque te engañas a ti mismo? Tu y yo ya habíamos tenido una charla antes sobre todo esto, tenias dudas sobre tus sentimientos y de hecho por eso ibas a darte la oportunidad de salir con Haruko, pero la verdad… no me parece justo, porque tu… ya te has dado cuenta de que… a quien realmente quieres es a…-

-Basta Yohei!- le interrumpió Hanamichi –Estoy saliendo con la persona que tiene que ser-

-Con la persona que TIENE que ser? Te estás escuchando? Al principio te comprendí porque pensé que estabas confundido! Que necesitabas aclarar todo, pero día a día tu comportamiento me dice otra cosa, lo peor es que estas haciendo sufrir a Haruko, no estás siendo honesto! porque de una buena vez no aceptas finalmente que quieres a Ru…-

-Yohei! Ya cállate!- Grito Sakuragui –Lo que haga o no… lo que sienta o no… SOLO me incumbe a mí!-

-Estas ilusionando y jugando con una chica que no lo merece, si tu ya te diste cuenta de lo que sientes, deberías dejarla! No tiene nada de malo que te guste un chico, lo malo es… continuar con toda esta mentira!- Finalmente la frustración de Hanamichi no se pudo contener, cerro el puño con fuerza y le dio un duro y certero puñetazo a Yohei en la cara.

El moreno, se llevo una mano a su propio rostro, acariciando su mejilla, miro con recelo a Hanamichi pero no devolvió el golpe.

-No es justo lo que le haces Hanamichi y lo sabes- Escupió un poco de sangre el moreno.

-Ya te dije…que ese no es tu problema Yohei- Sakuragui se sintió pésimo al haber golpeado a su amigo, quería disculparse pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

-Me gusta Haruko… - Dijo de pronto Yohei –esto ya… se ha convertido en mi problema- Sakuragui observo sorprendido a su amigo, era el único que no solía molestar a las chicas, era muy reservado en ese aspecto, por lo que realmente era nuevo para él, saber que Yohei se interesaba en alguien.

-Desde… cuando?- Pregunto Hanamichi realmente interesado.

-Hace poco lo acepte, tu… solías dejarla sola Hanamichi, así que… empezamos a tratarnos más, yo la acompañaba a su casa cuando TU decidías quedarte más tiempo a entrenar, salíamos junto con los muchachos cuando TU no querías salir a divertirte-

-Eres un aprovechado- Dijo Hanamichi, sin embargo, no parecía enojado.

-Mas bien tu… no supiste aprovechar- Finalmente Hanamichi se sentó en la acera y miro hacia el cielo.

-Aun no se… si realmente quiero a Rukawa… pero tienes razón, ya no me gusta ni puedo ver a Haruko como pareja- Yohei se sentó a su lado y le dio un ligero coscorrón.

-Eres un idiota Hanamichi, te costo trabajo admitir esto?-

-Entiéndeme Yohei, es difícil para mí… -

-Quien dijo que el amor era fácil?-

-Mañana hablare con Haruko, al menos a ella ya no debo involucrarla en mis problemas existenciales- Bromeo el pelirrojo –tendrás el camino libre-

-Me dejas una tarea difícil, ella es difícil de conquistar-

-Quien dijo que el amor era fácil?- Le devolvió la pregunta el pelirrojo. –Disculpa Yohei… lo del golpe- Dijo apenado Sakuragui, mientras bajaba el rostro.

-Estas demasiado tenso últimamente, solo espero que el golpe te haya ayudado un poco en bajar tus niveles de tensión- Bromeo el moreno, y la verdad es que no se había molestado en ese golpe para nada, ya antes habían llegado a tener bastantes rencillas.

-Una vez me hablo por teléfono Rukawa- Dijo de la nada Sakuragui.

-Qué? y porque no me dijiste?-

-Porque actué como un idiota, le deje bien en claro que había comenzado una relación con Haruko- Hizo una pausa –Desde ese día no me volvió a llamar.

-deberías marcarle tú…-

-No me atrevería! Además… no tengo su teléfono-

-Oh vaya problema!-

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, cuando de pronto Hanamichi se paro tan rápido que asusto a su amigo.

-Hikoichi, claro!-

-Que?- pregunto Yohei sin entender nada.

-El lo sabe todo! Y ese imbécil de Sendoh se marcho a donde Rukawa! El debe tener su teléfono!, claro, claro, sin duda!- Sakuragui, sujeto su bolso y comenzó a correr -Nos vemos Yohei! Suerte con Haruko!- Fue lo único que dijo mientras continuaba corriendo.

-Adiós… Hanamichi!- Observo el moreno a su amigo, mientras por su parte, sonrió ligeramente, y en vez de alcanzar a sus amigos al Pachinko, se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia otro destino.

-Vamos, vamos todos a correr alrededor de la duela!- Grito Koshino, quien era el nuevo capitán de Ryonan.

-Que suerte… siguen entrenando- Dijo Hanamichi, quien llego sudando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Inmediatamente busco con la mirada su objetivo y le vio, estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en su inseparable libreta.

-Hikoichi!- Grito Sakuragui, llamando la atención de todos en general. Hikoichi observo al recién llegado, estaba un poco sentido por la última vez que tuvieron una charla, donde Hanamichi insultaba a Sendoh, pero no por eso, no se acerco a saludarlo.

-Hola Sakuragui, que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto, cuando se paro frente a él.

-Que saludo es ese?- Le dio un ligero coscorrón el pelirrojo. –Oye… necesito de un favor- Hikoichi le miro con desconfianza, pero aun así, decidió escuchar lo que pedía el jugador de Shohoku.

-Que quieres?-

-Necesito que me des el número telefónico de Sendoh-

-Qué? claro que no! de seguro lo vas a insultar!-

-Claro que no, enano!- Grito Sakuragui, mientras todos los jugadores de Ryonan, miraban a los dos chicos con desaprobación.

-Esos dos… siempre de escandalosos- Dijo Fokuda.

-no te lo daré…- Volvió a decir Hikoichi.

-Vamos Hikoichi, no lo insultare… lo… intentare…- Admitió el pelirrojo.

-Ves! Ves como si lo insultaras!-

-Es que se lo merece ese maldito puerco-espín!- Y es que el hecho de pensar cosas que no eran, hacían que el pelirrojo ardiera en celos.

-No, de ninguna manera!-

Minutos más tarde, Hikoichi, yacía lloriqueando, sentado sobre la duela.

-Ya, ya… no te hice nada-

-Eres cruel Sakuragui- el chico, había sido sometido por Hanamichi a calzón chino para obtener la información.

-No insultare a Sendoh, solo… necesito que él me pase un dato, es todo- Dijo para tranquilidad del más pequeño.

-Un dato?- pregunto interesado Hikoichi.

-Si… algo así- Se sonrojo ligeramente el pelirrojo, de imaginar que pronto conseguiría el teléfono de Rukawa.

-Pues espero efectivamente que no sea para insultarlo-

-No te preocupes Hikoichi, además ese tonto de Sendoh bien puede defenderse solo- Hanamichi sujeto su bolso de deportes y con el teléfono conseguido de Sendoh se retiro de ahí.

Llego a su casa, tiro su bolso en la estancia y ni siquiera se quito sus zapatos, así como llego, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el teléfono, miro el papelito donde había anotado el teléfono del ex -capitán de Ryonan y marco de inmediato, no sin antes preocuparse por la cuenta que le llegaría en el próxima factura de teléfono, pero bueno, primero sacaría la información que requería, después… Sendoh no se salvaría de uno que otro insulto por su parte.

Se escuchaba el tono, cuando finalmente alguien contesto-

-Hello?- Preguntaron en ingles, Sakuragui, no reconoció la voz de Sendoh, o quizás era que con cada idioma el tono de voz se escuchaba diferente.

-Mmm… ah… emmm… "hello"- contesto el pelirrojo.

-who is?-

-sorry, no… english, Sendoh! Quiero hablar con Sendoh!- Comenzaba a desesperarse, puesto que como bien menciono su ingles era pésimo y poco.

-Sakuragui?- pregunto una voz que por fin, el pelirrojo pudo reconocer al instante.


	4. MALENTENDIDOS O VERDADES?

Pues aquí la conti, estoy algo depre porque no me dejaron review… (snif, snif) sin embargo, uno que otro agrego para alarma y favoritos por lo que por ese motivo lo continúe… jajaja xD no sean gachos, escríbanme nomas para decirme si la historia va bien o mal… Bueno en fin, gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer!

Perdonen como siempre mi pecina Ortografía!

**CAPITULO IV**

A penas reconoció el timbre de esa voz, colgó. Su corazón se acelero por completo, incluso sudo frio. Miro aun asustado el aparato telefónico y no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado. Respiraba con rapidez, intentando calmarse, cuando de pronto como si de un latigazo se tratara, la duda cayó sobre su cabeza -¿Qué diablos… hace el zorro contestando el teléfono de Sendoh?- Se pregunto en voz alta, y tan impulsivo como es, volvió a marcar.

-Diga?- Pregunto el azabache, dubitativo, se imaginaba que quizás el pelirrojo había vuelto a marcar, o más bien su esperanzado corazón así lo deseaba, se había llevado una gran sorpresa al escuchar que aquel que había marcado era ni más ni menos que Hanamichi.

-Rukawa eres tu verdad? Porque contestas tu el teléfono de Sendoh? Qué diablos pasa? Esta ahí contigo? ¿Dónde está el maldito Puerco-espín?- Se abalanzo con bastantes preguntas que hacía de manera rápida.

-Que quieres?- Fue su escueta pregunta, al sentirse de cierta forma atacado.

-Te hice una pregunta- Respondió molesto el pelirrojo.

-Me hiciste cinco preguntas-

-Entonces contéstalas-

-Ya las olvide…-

Un silencio se hizo presente, sin embargo, fue el pelirrojo quien lo rompió.

-No estoy jugando…-

-Yo tampoco…-

Y nuevamente un silencio reino, cuando de repente la voz de alguien a las espaldas de Rukawa se escucho claramente.

-Ocurre algo Kaede?-

-Kaede?- Pensó el pelirrojo, levantando una ceja, sintiendo que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara. –Es ese estúpido de Sendoh verdad?-

-Si, aquí esta…-

-Porque te llama tan familiar? No que eran enemigos! Maldito zorro traidor-

-Voy a colgar…-

-Que? ahora resulta que me vas a colgar? Atrévete maldito zorro estúpido!- Hanamichi estaba echando chispas, estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera era totalmente consciente de lo que decía.

-Pi,pi,pi…- Y finalmente el azabache le dejo ahí colgado.

-Me… colgó…- Se asombro el pelirrojo, y ahora muchísimo más enfadado que antes, volvió a marcar, sin embargo, ya nadie le contesto.

-Quien era?- Pregunto del otro lado del mundo un chico de oscuro cabello en picos y piel blanca.

-Un idiota…- Murmuro Rukawa.

-Mmm… pues ese idiota te puso de mal humor-

-Era Sakuragui-

-Oh! Vaya…- Respondió el moreno. –Que extraño.. marco a mi teléfono, habrá querido decirme algo?-

-No lo se… no le deje decirme nada y no le respondí nada tampoco…- Se encogió de hombros el azabache. –Toma aparte de ese idiota nadie más te llamo…-

-nadie más?- Pregunto un poco decepcionado el ex-capitán del Ryonan.

-No… nadie más…- En ese momento su teléfono volvió a timbrar.-Es el numero del tonto… no contestes si ves que te vuelve a marcar- Le advirtió el azabache.

-Porque? Ocurrió algo?-

-No lo sé, anda de mal humor y solo se dedico a gritonear como acostumbra, evítate un mal rato-

-Bien, seguiré tu consejo- Sendoh metió su celular a su maleta deportiva. -Vayamos a comer algo, siempre después de la ducha me da tremenda hambre-

-Si…- Respondió Rukawa. –Quizás… ella marque más al rato- Trato de darle ánimos el ex-jugador número 11 al ex-capitán de Ryonan.

-Ya mejor… lo doy por perdido- Respondió Sendoh, quien desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos, esperaba ansioso una llamada, por eso mientras se duchaba le había encargado a Rukawa su teléfono, por si esa llamada se hacía presente.

Rukawa no supo que mas decirle, era un novato en cuestiones del corazón, si el mismo tenía un lío respecto a ese tema, menos podría ayudar a su compañero, por lo que se encogió de hombros y no volvieron a platicar sobre ello.

Sakuragui por otra parte, parecía león enjaulado, tantas cosas le habían dejado sumamente intrigado, la principal por supuesto era saber "¿Qué demonios pasaba entre Sendoh y Rukawa?"

Ya había intentado comunicarse nuevamente con ellos y marco como diez veces más, sin embargo, seguían sin contestar sus llamadas, por lo que al llegar la noche desistió de intentarlo por ese día.

Estaba recostado en el piso, mirando el techo de su casa, cuando su teléfono timbro, no tenia identificador de llamada, por lo que contesto sin saber de quién se trataba.

-Bueno?- Pregunto un poco más relajado que a como estaba por la tarde.

-Ya podemos tener una charla civilizada o te corto la llamada nuevamente?-

-Rukawa!... tu…- Sakuragui se calló de golpe, tenía que controlarse, o como le había dicho el azabache, lograría que le cortara la llamada otra vez.

-Solo te devolví la llamada porque te conozco, se lo testarudo que eres y quiero que dejes de llamar, o es que quieres preguntar algo realmente importante?-

-No…- Admitió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces?- De cierta forma el azabache también se encontraba algo curioso, por la llamada que el pelirrojo le había realizado a Sendoh.

-No te incumbe- Respondió nervioso el pelirrojo, ¿Cómo decirle que era porque quería su teléfono?

-Tienes razón… no me incumbe- Admitió Rukawa, sintiéndose frustrado y molesto a la vez.

-Rukawa… tu… ¿Por qué contestaste el teléfono de Sendoh? ¿y… desde cuando son tan amigos?- Pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

Rukawa, entrecerró los ojos y fue su turno de desquitarse.

-No te… incumbe-

-Estúpido Rukawa! No repitas lo que yo hago o digo! Y ya contéstame de una vez!-

-Porque te afecta tanto todo ese asunto?- De cierta forma el corazón de Rukawa comenzó a acelerarse más, algo dentro de el le decía que el Pelirrojo podría estar celoso y eso le resultaba agradable, pero tampoco quería darse falsas esperanzas.

-No es que me afecte, pero me resulta desconcertante, no se supone que eran rivales! Me resulta hipócrita-

-Tú lo has dicho, éramos rivales, más no enemigos-

-Pues si pero… para llegar al punto de que el te llama por tu nombre… acaso tu le llamas ya por su nombre?-

-Si, lo hago… Akira y yo… ya somos amigos-

-….- Sakuragui se quedo en silencio, jamás había escuchado a Rukawa llamar a alguien por su nombre de pila… excepto a… el mismo. Pero le molestaba que hacía tiempo ya no lo llamaba Hanamichi, había vuelto a dirigirse a él con sus apellidos.

-Dime Sakuragui…¿quieres tratar un tema en especifico con Akira o puedo ayudarte yo? Akira está esperando una llamada importante, si yo puedo…-

-No…- Le corto el pelirrojo –no puedes y ya no importa-

-Entiendo… en ese caso, creo que ya no hay más que hablar- Rukawa se estaba despidiendo para poder cortar la llamada.

-Espera Rukawa! Yo…- Hanamichi trago saliva lentamente, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

-En la noche te marco, no tengo ningún problema con la factura de la línea telefónica, por ahora tengo que retirarme, recuerda que ahí contigo ya es noche, pero acá… estamos a medio día y el entrenamiento esta por empezar-

-Es verdad!- Recordó el pelirrojo, eso quería decir que él les marco en la madrugada y ahí estaba otra vez ese estúpido fantasma llamado "celos" que hacia Rukawa a tan tempranas horas del día con Sendoh?. Lo que él no sabía era que los chicos se levantaban a las 4 para ir a correr, ducharse, ir a desayunar y después comenzar con los entrenamientos. –Tan temprano y ya estabas con Sendoh?- Rukawa suspiro con pesar, Hanamichi comenzaba a ponerse en un plan sumamente pesado.

-En la noche… hablamos…- Al azabache le hubiese gustado continuar con la charla, aclarar todo lo que se tenía que aclarar, pero el tiempo lo apresuraba, por lo que tuvo que cortar la charla.

-Bien… espero tu llamada- Dijo Hanamichi, quien tampoco deseaba cortar la comunicación y tampoco deseaba dejar pendiente ese tema en particular.

-De acuerdo… adiós… Sakuragui-

-adiós...- Y finalmente la llamada finalizo.

Estaba a punto de irse a recostar, si dormía dejaría de pensar cosas tontas (Sendoh con Rukawa, Rukawa con Sendoh hablándose cariñosamente) por lo que decidido apago todas las luces de su casa, pero alguien toco a su puerta, se extraño puesto que ya era algo tarde. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Haruko ahí.

-Haruko? Qué pasa? Que haces tan tarde fuera de casa?- Le pregunto el pelirrojo, dejándola pasar de inmediato a su casa, no quería exponer más tiempo a la chica en la calle.

-Hanamichi… yo… necesito que me digas que pasa- Le dijo la castaña de pronto.

-Haruko…- Dijo él, sintiéndose terrible, había llegado el momento de hablar seriamente con la chica.

-Es que acaso ya no me quieres?-

-Haruko yo…- El pelirrojo se sentó en uno de sus sillones y se llevo una mano a su propia cabeza acariciándola ligeramente. –Estoy muy confundido- Admitió finalmente el pelirrojo.

-Confundido?- La castaña se sentó junto a él.

-Si…- Agacho la cabeza y miro el piso. –Mira Haruko…- Hanamichi levanto el rostro y la observo a los ojos –No quiero hacerte más daño, porque sé que de alguna forma he sido frio e indiferente contigo últimamente por lo que… creo que lo mejor sería que…-

-Pero porque Hanamichi? En que falle?- La chica se apresuro a interrumpirlo, mirándolo realmente deprimida.

-No, no… tu no fallaste en nada Haruko… para nada- Hanamichi se sintió terrible, jamás pensó que alguna vez llegaría a protagonizar un momento como este, generalmente eran las chicas las que le rechazaban. –No eres tu… soy yo…-

Haruko agacho el rostro y sonrió de manera deprimente. –No crees que esa frase ya está muy usada?-

-Es que es la verdad Haruko, tu eres linda, honesta, cariñosa, todo lo que un hombre desearía encontrar en una chica-

-Entonces por qué?- Y de nuevo ahí estaba la pregunta que ponía a Hanamichi con los pelos de punta ¿Cómo decirle que era porque no es una chica si no un chico quien está llamando en extremo su atención?.

-Porque ya te dije… estoy confundido-

-Es por alguien más?- Pregunto sin rodeos.

-Si…- Admitió el pelirrojo.

-Es linda? En verdad es especial? Si tú te fijaste en ella… es porque es única- dijo de manera honesta la castaña. A pesar de estar sufriendo, tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo no solía jugar con las personas.

-Bueno si… esa persona es… especial… - Haruko, le miro a los ojos y trato de sonreír.

-Entiendo….- La castaña, estiro una mano y acaricio el rostro del pelirrojo. –Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Claro Haruko, el que quieras- Se sintió más aliviado, después de darse cuenta que la castaña parecía entender la situación.

-Podrías… darme un último beso?-

**En América,**

-Aquí Rukawa- Uno de los compañeros de equipo de Rukawa, le gritaba al azabache para que le pasara el balón, pero este estaba algo pensativo por lo que no lo escucho.

-Pasa algo Rukawa?- Se acerco Sendoh a hablar con él, lo notaba totalmente distraído.

-Crees que el director me permita saltarme el entrenamiento de hoy?-

-Pues… no veo el problema, te sientes mal?-

-No… yo… tengo que… concluir una charla-

-Oh! Entiendo…- Sendoh sonrió de manera burlona, sabía a quién le iba a devolver la llamada.

**En Japón, **

Su mente estaba en blanco, en qué momento pasaron a ese nivel?

Hanamichi se encontraba sobre la castaña, ambos sobre el sofá, continuaban besándose con bastante ímpetu, las manos de la castaña acariciaban de arriba abajo la ancha espalda del pelirrojo. Mientras este tenía sus manos metidas bajo la blusa de la chica, acariciando sus pechos por encima del sostén.

Sabía que eso no estaba bien, su mente le gritaba que se detuviera y de hecho ni siquiera su cuerpo reaccionaba. Quizás continuaba porque quería comprobar si estar con una chica le prendía, pero… no, ya no podía existir mejor prueba que esa y su cuerpo y mente le rectificaban que no podía querer a Haruko, no sentía deseo, no estaba excitado. Abrió los ojos y observo el rostro sonrojado de la chica, había permitido que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos… era hora de parar… definitivamente.

El timbre del teléfono les interrumpió, que mejor momento para que timbrara, había pensado el pelirrojo, se separo de la castaña, totalmente avergonzado.

-No contestes- Pidió la chica, con los labios hinchados y sonrojados, con la blusa medio subida, dejando ver parte de su piel y los cabellos alborotados.

-Puede ser una emergencia- Dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo alusión a la hora que era.

Haruko, se sentó de nuevo, acomodando sus ropas, sin embargo, aun tenía la esperanza de continuar.

-Diga?- Pregunto Hanamichi, con la voz un poco ronca.

-Que hay torpe?-

-Rukawa!- Exclamo Hanamichi de manera inconsciente.

-Rukawa!- Pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

-…- Rukawa se quedo de piedra al escuchar la voz de una mujer y sabía bien quien era la dueña, observo su teléfono y su mente hizo cuentas, era bastante tarde para que la castaña estuviese en la casa del pelirrojo. –Estas ocupado…- Aquella no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación. –Te dejo…- Fue lo último que dijo para cortar.

-Rukawa! Espera… no… yo…- Hanamichi sudo frio, de cierta forma se sintió nervioso y sumamente culpable.

-Era Rukawa?- Pregunto de pronto la castaña, estaba ya de pie a su lado y su rostro mostraba sorpresa, inquietud y esperanza.

-Haruko, es demasiado tarde, te llevare a casa- Dijo el pelirrojo, sintiéndose de pronto enfadado con la chica.

-Que te dijo?- Haruko intentaba continuar con el tema de "Rukawa".

-Nada… quizás… hablaba para molestar- Dijo sujetando una chaqueta y colocándosele a la castaña en la espalda. –Anda vámonos ya…-

-Ya antes te había marcado?-

-Sí, ya antes había hablado con él-

-Y a nadie le dijiste! Porque? No te parece injusto! Todos han querido saber cómo le ha ido, como es que se encuentra… y…-

-Todos? O nada mas tu?- Le interrumpió el pelirrojo, mirándola bastante enfadado.

-Que… quieres decir?-

-Nada… olvídalo- Hanamichi continuo caminando, pero Haruko permaneció de pie.

-Anda Hanamichi! Pregúntame claro!-

-Pues… que yo el gran ESTUPIDO de Hanamichi, me acabo de dar cuenta de que este tiempo no fui más que una mentira en tu vida no?-

-Claro que no!-

-Ah no? Si solo escuchas el nombre de Rukawa y tiemblas!-

-Bueno… y a final de cuentas qué? tu andando conmigo te enamoraste de alguien mas no? Entonces quién miente mas Hanamichi?-

Y ahí estaban los dos jóvenes, mirándose retadoramente. Quien pensaría que hablaban de la misma persona y que ahora aquellos dos que hace meses eran enamorados, se convertirían en rivales.

-Bien, entonces, estamos a la par, iniciamos una relación, cuando tu aun todavía pensabas en Rukawa y yo… termino la relación pensando en… alguien más-

-Bien, esta relación, de un momento a otro entonces iba a concluir-

-Si, así es…- Respondió Hanamichi.

-Aun así… pensé que… lo nuestro podía funcionar, porque me gustas mucho Hanamichi…- Dijo de pronto Haruko, volviendo a tener tranquilidad.

-Yo… también lo creí Haruko- Y Hanamichi también era sincero.

Ambos chicos, se miraron a los ojos y permanecieron en silencio un buen rato.

-Amigos?- Dijo de pronto el pelirrojo, intentando que la buena relación que tenían desde que se conocieron no terminara tan mal después de todo.

La castaña, le miro por unos segundos más, para finalmente estirar la mano –Amigos…-

**En América **

-Faul ofensivo!- Grito el árbitro.

-Otra vez? Que pasa contigo Kaede!- Pregunto el entrenador que miraba a su muchacho un poco preocupado.

-Lo siento- Fue lo único que dijo el azabache, y es que después de haber hablado con el pelirrojo, prefirió regresar a entrenar para no pensar en lo que acaba de pasar.

-Estas bien?- Le pregunto Sendoh, acercándose a su compañero.

-Si…- Mintió, sin embargo, Sendoh desistió de preguntar, sabía que de momento no le diría su malestar.

Finalmente terminaron los entrenamientos, Rukawa fue a darse una ducha, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara con el agua caliente.

-Kaede?- Pregunto Sendoh por fuera de la ducha.

-mmmm?-

-Tengo 30 llamadas perdidas de Hanamichi.

-Y?- Trato de mostrarse indiferente.

-No contestaras?-

-Es tu teléfono-

-No te hagas… sabes que marca porque quiere hablar contigo-

-No contestare…- Fue la última palabra del castaño, Sendoh se encogió de hombros y suspiro al ver que de nueva cuenta marca el pelirrojo. –Solo espero que desista pronto… - Dijo apesumbrado imaginándose que quizás la llamada que tanto esperaba podía verse interrumpida por las llamadas del pelirrojo.

**En Japón**

-Demonios!- Hanamichi, colgó el teléfono. –Ese tonto de Rukawa…- Se dejo caer en el sillón. Comenzó a pensar en alternativas para que el azabache le contestara sus llamadas, pero no tenia oportunidad, conociendo lo rencoroso que era, sabía que no lo haría. –Bien Kaede Rukawa…- dijo de pronto, mirando el teléfono –Si no quieres contestarme entonces… iré por ti y hare que me escuches lo quieras o no-


	5. NAVIDAD PARTE 1

Disculparan la demora en bajar la conti, tengo un buen de trabajo, entre casa, familia y laboral, por lo que últimamente el tiempo se me hace super poco, pero bueno aquí finalmente la conti, ojala sea de su gusto, no olviden dejar comentarios por fa! Y precisamente por falta de tiempo no puedo agradecer a los que anteriormente me dejaron comentario… prometo a la próxima responder y compensar con la historia jejeje. Besos a todos!

-Porque la gallina cruzo la calle?- Pregunto Okuss

-Porque andaba entregando volantes de la próxima inauguración de una rosticería- Contesto Noma.

-co,co,co…co…- Comenzo a cacarear Takamiya e imitando el caminar de una gallina.

-Jajajajaja- Los 3 "amigos" del subcapitan del equipo de Shohoku, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, logrando con ello que una venita apareciera repentinamente en la frente del pelirrojo, quien portaba un enorme disfraz de una gallina blanca.

-Los mato…- Susurro el pelirrojo, quien miraba furico a sus "amigos".

-Ya, ya Hanamichi, sabes cómo son los muchachos- Le calmo Yohei.

-Pues no estoy trabajando por gusto…- Murmuro el pelirrojo, mientras entregaba unos volantes a los transeúntes.

-No es tan malo…- Le animo su amigo. –Y a todo esto… ¿Qué te animo a conseguirte un trabajo?- Pregunto intrigado el azabache. Hanamichi miro a ambos lados y al percatarse de que los otros 3 integrantes de su grupo estaban muy alejados de ellos, tirados y pataleando en el piso aun riendo a carcajadas por el disfraz de su amigo, decidió contarle.

-Quiero conseguir dinero Yohei, todo el necesario para viajar a Estados Unidos-

-Viajar? ¿Lo dices en serio?- Le miro realmente sorprendido.

-Si… yo… debo ir… ¿me entiendes… no…?- Hanamichi, carraspeo la garganta y si no hubiese sido por su disfraz, se hubiera notado claramente lo ruborizada que se había puesto su cara. –Y pues… el dinero que me manda mi tío, apenas y alcanza para la manutención de la casa, mi alimento, ropa y gastos de la escuela… para ninguna otra cosa más-

-Finalmente estas convencido de tus sentimientos…¿ya no tienes dudas eh?- Le miro pícaro el azabache.

-Te equivocas Yohei- Le contesto el pelirrojo –Por eso, es precisamente que debo ir… necesito estar frente al zorro, es totalmente diferente los pensamientos que uno tiene cuando se está alejado de la persona que te llama la atención, a cuando estas frente a esta… ¿no lo crees?- Yohei le miro asombrado.

-Me sorprendes Hanamichi- Admitió su amigo –Mi muchacho está creciendo…- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Y tú?- Le pregunto Hanamichi, mientras seguía repartiendo volantes.

-¿Yo que?-

-¿Cómo te va con… Haruko?- Cuando el pelirrojo realizo esa pregunta, ocasiono que el azabache diera un suspiro largo y apesumbrado.

-Es demasiado complicado, desde que cortaste con ella… me evita-

-Qué? pero porque?-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber… tú fuiste el que la dejo… no yo- Yohei miro al cielo –Tal vez tiene el síndrome "Todo lo que tiene relación con mi ex, no quiero verlo ni en pintura"-

-Pues… quizás si sea eso, porque aunque ella y yo… acordamos quedar como buenos amigos, a mí también me evita, aunque la verdad… a mi ya ni me interesa… por mi mejor…- Admitió Sakuragui.

-Me lo has dejado muy difícil Hanamichi-

-Bueno, dicen por ahí, que todo esfuerzo tiene una recompensa-

-Tienes razón, por eso… trabájale duro Hanamichi, tienes que juntar una gran cantidad de yenes para poder ir a Estados Unidos- Comenzó a reírse su amigo, mientras ahora era el pelirrojo quien suspiraba con pesar.

Mientras tanto en .

-Menos mal que Sakuragui desistió con las llamadas- Dijo un chico que recién salía de la ducha, secando arduamente su cabeza con una toalla. Mientras su otro compañero de ojos azulados y cabello azabache, se mostraba más serio e indiferente de lo normal. –Y ella… aun no ha hablado-

-Deberías dejar de quejarte y hablarle tu a ella…- Respondió Rukawa, mientras se colocaba una playera color negra y botaba su toalla mojada en el piso.

-No Kaede, de ninguna manera, no puedo exponerme tanto, ella podría pensar que me tiene totalmente idiotizado-

-Y eso no es así? No hay día que no hables de ella, no existe hora ni minutos que te dediques a no revisar tu celular por si "llamo"- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el ex jugador # 11 de Shohoku.

-Pues… si, pero… ella no debe enterarse, de lo contrario te vuelves vulnerable a sus desprecios y desplantes, es mejor mostrarse uno misterioso e interesante-

Rukawa permaneció en silencio, el había llevado a cabo algo similar con Hanamichi, puesto que siempre intento mostrarse frio e indiferente a su persona, sin embargo, de nada le había funcionado, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a Sendoh, pero tampoco deseaba arruinarle su positivismo. Por lo que decidió encogerse de hombros y no comentar absolutamente nada.

Despues de la ducha decidieron ir a desayunar algo, aun era demasiado temprano y por esas fechas el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, estaban a mediados de Octubre.

-Desayunemos ahí- Pidió Sendoh, al ver un restaurant bastante acogedor. Y como acostumbraba Rukawa solo se encogió de hombros, eso significaba para el lenguaje del cabello en picos un "si".

El lugar era bastante cálido, habían mesas redondas en el centro y mesas cuadradas a los lados, al final había una barra con banquillos altos. Tomaron lugar en una de las mesas cuadradas y se dispusieron a leer en automático la carta. Una amable señora de cabellos rubios con lentes bifocales y uniforme rosa con mandil blanco se acerco inmediatamente y con libreta en mano a los chicos.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos- Saludo cordial, mientras Sendoh, la observo y le sonrió de manera amplia y respondió de la misma forma a la señora, mientras Rukawa, solo movió la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Puedo tomar su orden?- Los dos jóvenes pidieron sus respectivos desayunos, mientras Rukawa, observaba atreves de la amplia ventana a la gente pasar por la acera. Sendoh era el que siempre hablaba, mientras Rukawa el que escuchaba, esa mañana no había sido diferente en ese aspecto… pero todo cambio cuando…

-Eres una idiota!- Se escucharon gritos dentro del restaurant, por parte de un hombre.

-Lo siento, en verdad discúlpeme- Dijo una chica, quien asustada y avergonzaba, intentaba limpiar con un trapo una enorme mancha de café que se dibujaba en la camisa del hombre.

-Que estas ciega o qué? mira nada mas como dejaste mi camisa! Niña estúpida! Tú me la pagaras? Con tu mísero sueldo no lograras pagármela ni en diez años!-

-Que paso aquí?- Pregunto la señora rubia que minutos atrás había atendido a Sendoh y Rukawa.

-Lo siento tía, fue un accidente, vacié una taza de café al señor encima-

-Un accidente dices? Más bien eres torpe muchacha! Mira nada mas como me dejaste! No sirves para trabajar, debería reconsiderar despedirla!- Se dirigió a la señora, sin embargo, de repente el semblante temeroso de la chica cambio a uno molesto, cuando se dio cuenta de que era demasiado injusto el modo como se dirigía a su persona.

-Oiga, ya le he pedido disculpas! No fue mi culpa que USTED, se girara de manera brusca justo al momento que le servía el café!-

-Ahhh… entonces… ahora resulta que YO tuve la culpa?-

-P..pues… si!- Contesto algo titubeante la chica.

-Solo esto me faltaba! Ahora resulta niñita tonta!- el señor sujeto a la chica del brazo con algo de brusquedad, pero en ese momento una mano grande, blanca y fuerte, sujeto el brazo del señor, impidiendo cualquier otro movimiento.

-No debería tratar así a una dama- Dijo la voz del chico, mientras el señor sintió como su mano le hormigueaba, el chico le había sujetado con bastante fuerza, logro finalmente que la mano del señor soltara el brazo de la chica.

-quien te crees tú para interferir?-

-Solo basta ver a un tipo tan altanero y grosero como usted, para que a uno le den ganas de golpearlo hasta el cansancio- No faltaron más palabras, solo basto que el chico se irguiera por completo, para asustar al señor por su estatura.

-No volveré a este mugroso lugar- Amenazo el señor, puesto que lo frecuentaba demasiado.

La señora y la joven se estremecieron un poco, si el dueño de aquel lugar se enteraba estaban perdidas, sin embargo, el chico sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso espero señor, porque ahora YO y mi compañero, diario frecuentaremos este sitio, y no pondré un pie dentro, si a USTED lo veo en el interior-

-Ja!- se jacto el señor –Pues este apestoso lugar perderá un buen cliente- El chico continuo hablando y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Que pena…- Se burlo– Pero… créame, se va un "insignificante" cliente y se quedan dos excelentes reemplazos- El señor se mordió la lengua, pero decidió ignorar al chico y girar a ver a la muchacha.

-Me pagaras la camisa que me has estropeado-

-Podría mandarla a la tintorería-

-A la tintorería? Esto no se quitara, ni con un millón de lavadas- En ese momento, el chico nuevamente llamo su atención, puesto que comenzó a buscar en su chaqueta, sacando una billetera.

-¿Cuánto es de su "costosa" camisa? ¿Qué marca es siquiera? ¿Aldo Conti, gucci, armani, dolce & gabbana?-

El señor abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, al ver que el joven portaba bastantes dólares y de alta denominación.

-Venga, dígame ¿Cuánto quiere? No me eche a perder mí desayuno, en cuanto antes se vaya mejor-

Rukawa, quien permanecía en su lugar, observaba a su compañero discutir con el señor, sin embargo, en ningún momento había dejado de comer, pero se percato de que un hombre alto, entraba al restaurant y se acercaba directamente hacia Sendoh.

-Me estas insultando imbécil!- Se quejo el señor al sentirse humillado por Sendoh.

-El que se insulto fue usted mismo, si se jacta de "tener un buen nivel social-económico" entonces debería dejar pasar este "accidente" de largo, ¿Qué tanto es para usted una miserable prenda de vestir? ¿Vale lo suficiente para humillar a alguien?-

-infeliz..- Justo en ese momento el tipo grande, se acerco a Sendoh y levanto su puño, para golpearle al rostro, pero Rukawa, se había parado rápidamente de su mesa y justo llego al momento para detener el golpe del recién llegado-

-Eso es de cobardes…- Dijo Rukawa.

-Intentabas golpearme? ¿este tipo es su guarura?- Pregunto Sendoh mirando aun mas enfadado al señor.

-Sera mejor que se larguen- Dijo Rukawa con cara de pocos amigos –Akira es más paciente, yo… no doy oportunidad alguna- Amenazo el azabache, mirando hostilmente tanto al señor como al otro hombre alto.

-Y vaya que ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente, no dudo que los utilizaría para desestresarse…- Comento Sendoh, mientras le sonreía a la chica y a la señora del restaurant.

Derrotados decidieron dejar el restaurant.

Finalmente Sendoh y Rukawa pudieron disfrutar nuevamente de su desayuno.

-Señor…- Se acerco de pronto la chica. –Muchas gracias por haberme defendido-

-Nunca dejes que te humillen de esa forma, nadie puede tratar a nadie así… muchísimo menos si se trata de una hermosa chica como tú… eso es imperdonable- Dijo Sendoh, mientras Rukawa ponía los ojos en blanco, nunca se le quitaría lo coqueto a su compañero de equipo.

-Esto es… en agradecimiento- La chica les obsequio a los dos una rebana de pastel, aunque también salió aun más beneficiado Sendoh, quien consiguió no solo el número telefónico de la chica, sino también había quedado con ella, para una cita ese mismo día para la noche.

-Y no que… ibas a seguir esperando esa llamada?- Le pregunto Rukawa a Sendoh, mientras caminaban rumbo hacia su entrenamiento.

-Bueno, si ella no me ha llamado ya… no creo que lo haga, mejor me doy la oportunidad de salir y conocer otras personas no lo crees?- Le dijo Sendoh, mientras sonreía ampliamente y miraba el papelito del celular de la chica. –Tú deberías hacer lo mismo-

Rukawa no respondió.

Un mes había pasado, todo parecía marchar bien para Sendoh, quien diario y al finalizar los entrenamientos, salía velozmente a encontrarse con Caroline, la mesera del restaurant que frecuentaba visitar por las mañanas.

-Hola hermosa- Saludo Sendoh, acercándose a ella. -Has… traído lo que te pedí?-

-Así es mi "señor"- Respondió la chica en forma de saludo militar.

-Muy bien… entonces… ya vengo- Sendoh, se inclino para depositar un suave beso en los labios de la chica. –No tardo…- Le guiño el ojo.

La chica se sonrojo, le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo pasmada mirando alejarse a su ahora "chico".

Sendoh se dirigió a la habitación de Rukawa, toco con fuerza y bastante insistencia. Pocos segundos después Rukawa abrió con gesto irritado.

-Que quieres?- Le pregunto fastidiado.

-He venido por ti…-

-Te dije que no quería acompañarte a ningún lado y menos si… tu "chica" va contigo… no quiero hacer mal tercio-

-No seas aguafiestas, ándale, Caroline nos está esperando… y trae una "sorpresita"-

-Olvídalo…-

-No lo preguntare dos veces…-Amenazo Sendoh. Rukawa sabía que Sendoh al igual que el pelirrojo eran bastantes testarudos, por lo que suspiro con pesar, sujeto las llaves de su habitación y salió junto con Sendoh.

-En cuanto tenga oportunidad… escapare-

-No creo que puedas hacerlo… tu… estarás bastante ocupado…- Sonrió ampliamente Sendoh, mirando al frente, Rukawa lo miro con intriga, no entendía a que se refería, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta, se acercaron a donde Caroline quien ya les esperaba sonriendo, recargada en un auto gris con los cristales poralizados.

-No sabía que Caroline manejara…-

-No sabe manejar...- Respondió Sendoh quien de inmediato se acerco a Caroline, la rodeo con sus dos brazos y le susurro algo al oído. Ella sonrió ampliamente también, se separo con delicadeza de Sendoh y toco la ventanilla del auto, la ventanilla del piloto bajo, un joven se asomo de esta.

-Alexander, baja del auto quiero presentarte a alguien- Dijo Caroline, mientras Rukawa, se había quedado quieto, justo en ese momento comprendió todo.

-Ese estúpido de Akira…- Pensó Rukawa.

-Kaede… quiero presentarte a mi "amigo" Alexander- Dijo Caroline, mientras el chico salía por completo del auto.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal?- Alexander le sonrió ampliamente, y de inmediato estiro la mano para estrecharle la suya.

Rukawa, serio y desconfiado, pero sobre todo enojado e incomodo, primero miro a Sendoh con bastante hostilidad, sin embargo, giro nuevamente el rostro hacia el chico y estiro su mano.

-Mucho gusto…- Respondió el azabache, pero se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza que ejercía el chico en el saludo, quien movía con bastante energía ambas manos.

-Entonces tu eres Kaede…- Dijo Alexander -Caroline me ha platicado mucho de ti-

-En serio?- pregunto Rukawa, quien miro de reojo a la chica, al parecer ya estaba al tanto totalmente de sus preferencias sexuales, culpabilidad total de Sendoh.

-Bueno, bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de conocerse, andando muchachos- Dijo Sendoh quien alentó a los chicos a subir al auto.

-A donde vamos?- Pregunto Rukawa, quien de alguna forma ya se sentía obligado a ir con ellos.

-A bailar!- Dijo emocionada Caroline, quien de inmediato se subió al auto, seguida de Sendoh, Rukawa por su parte, permaneció ahí, suspirando con pesar, detestaba bailar, detestaba ir a antros o bares, miro con nostalgia hacia atrás, quizás… era el momento oportuno para echar a correr y escapar.

-Kaede… vamos…- Alexander le había abierto la puerta de copiloto y esperaba ansioso a que subiera.

Rukawa giro el rostro y le miro, el chico parecía de unos 19 años, era igual de alto que el, tenía el cabello castaño claro y algo largo, que de manera suave se acomodaba perfectamente a cada uno de sus lados por sobre sus pómulos, y tenía unos hermosos ojos color grises. La verdad era bastante apuesto, no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Rukawa, era que el chico se veía bastante entusiasmado, no se atrevería a arruinar el momento, además justo en ese instante llego a su mente el pelirrojo y la "última charla" que tuvieron por teléfono, y ese fue el detonador para aceptar aquella "cita sorpresa" que su amigo Akira y su novia, habían planeado para él.

**Japón 10:00 AM. **

Sakuragui había logrado conseguir un muy buen dinero, pero no el suficiente, observaba molesto su cajón donde guardaba su ahorro.

-Imposible, a este ritmo lograre ir hasta dentro de 2 años- Dijo deprimido, y la verdad es que estaba impaciente por tenerlo todo ya. En ese momento tocaron a su casa, presuroso cerro su cajón y bajo a abrir.

-Jojojojo… feliz navidad!- Dijo Takamiya, quien portaba un disfraz de Santa Clous, detrás de el Okus, Noma y Yohei, vestían como los santos reyes-

-Jajajajaja! Que… que significa todo esto?- Pregunto divertido el pelirrojo al ver a sus amigos vestidos de esa forma.

-Hoy empezaremos a trabajar en un centro comercial para las fechas decembrinas que se acercan-

-Aha… nos darán buena paga- Aseguro Okuus

-Y… yo les he platicado a los muchachos que… tienes que ir a "Estados Unidos"- Dijo Yohei, haciendo que el pelirrojo palideciera y mirara atemorizado a sus amigos, pero Yohei prosiguió hablando –Ahora comprenden porque tu urgencia de conseguir dinero… tu pobre "Tía Mary" necesita de tus cuidados y ellos se han comprometido a que la mitad de lo que ganen… te lo darán a ti… para que realices ese viaje… Hanamichi-

-Yo fui obligado…- Respondió Takamiya bajito, pero Noma le dio un codazo.

-En serio muchachos?- Sakuragui sonrió ampliamente.

-Seguro… todo sea por un amigo y su familia- Respondió Okus devolviéndole la sonrisa al pelirrojo, aunque este se sintió algo incomodo por la mentira que Yohei les había contado, pero como dicen por ahí… "el fin… justifica los medios".

Otro mes había pasado como agua, la nieve cubría gran parte del país donde actualmente radicaba. El frío era incluso en días insoportable, pero poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse, justo en ese momento se encontraba en un parque cerca de la privada, donde había finalmente adquirido su casa propia. Estaba sentado en una banquita, mientras miraba a lo lejos lo inservible que se encontraba la cancha de basquetball, era imposible entrenar adecuadamente cuando el suelo estaba húmedo y resbaladizo.

-Kaede!- Grito alguien a sus espaldas, el azabache giro el rostro y observo a Alexander acercarse a él sujetando dos bebidas calientes.

-Americano sin azúcar- Le dijo el castaño, dándole la bebida.

-Gracias…- Respondió Rukawa.

-Oye… tenía que decirte algo desde hace días… pero no encontraba la forma…- Alexander se mordió los labios y suspiro con pesar. Rukawa le observo.

-No podre pasar la navidad contigo… hice lo posible por zafarme de la reunión familiar… pero mi madre se ha puesto muy pesada-

-Está bien…- Dijo Rukawa, bebiendo de su bebida.

-No te importa?- Pregunto el chico, mirándole decepcionado.

-Es normal que estés en ese fecha importante con tu familia-

-Bueno si pero… había pensado también que tal vez… te gustaría acompañarme, digo… se que aquí no tienes algún familiar, Akira seguro pasara la navidad con Caroline y su familia… así que… si no te importa…-

-Quizás… vaya a Japón…- Admitió Rukawa.

-Te vas a ir? Y porque no me habías dicho nada.

-Porque aun… no me he decidido-

-entiendo… bueno, si te decides por quedarte aquí… toma… esta es mi dirección- Alexander le dio un papel con el croquis y la dirección de su casa, Rukawa lo tomo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su chamarra. –No me gustaría que pasaras la navidad solo…-

-Lo pensare…- Rukawa, siguió bebiendo su café, mientras Alexander le miraba, pese a que ya llevaban varios días frecuentándose, aun no formalizaban nada, y es que dos días atrás Alexander finalmente se había sincerado y le había dicho a Rukawa que le gustaba y que le gustaría intentar tener una relación con él, pero el azabache no le había dicho un "si o un no".

-Bueno… me marcho, tengo examen en la Universidad- Se puso de pie Alexander –mañana ni pasado mañana creo poder verte Kaede… tengo algunas materias pendientes y debo ponerme al corriente… por lo que… espero verte en Navidad- Rukawa solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

-Cuídate y… no te daré tu abrazo para que te sientas obligado a ir a casa…- Alexander camino hacia su auto, mientras miraba a Rukawa nuevamente. Tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si bueno o malo, el caso es que… algo le ponía inquieto. Segundos más tarde, finalmente arranco y se alejo de ahí.

Rukawa por otra parte miro el papelito, la verdad era que si deseaba ir a Japón, a pesar de no tener una muy buena relación con su padre, todas las navidades las había pasado con él, desde que su madre había fallecido, era como una costumbre a pesar de que no la festejaban como tal, solo se sentaban a mirar la tv y comer una orden de 8 piezas de KFC, al terminar la cena cada uno subía a su recamara y se encerraban hasta el día siguiente. Y por otra parte y a pesar de todo… deseaba intensamente ver a Sakuragui, igual solo mirarle de lejos sin que incluso el se percatara de su presencia, pero por otra parte…

-No, mejor no…- Se dijo a sí mismo el azabache, ¿para que iría a Japón si no había alguien en sí que le esperara con los brazos abiertos? Y aquí sin embargo, al menos Alexander se mostraba realmente entusiasmado con su compañía. Miro nuevamente el papelito y sonrió ligeramente. Ya había tomado su decisión.

-por fin noche buena… ¿has visto que tanto adornan por aquí? Se ve muy bien ¿no lo crees?- Pregunto Sendoh, mientras se miraba por decima vez en el gran espejo de la sala de Rukawa, quien como respuesta al comentario de su amigo solo se encogió de hombros. –Bueno pues ya me voy… solo vine a entregarte esto, a darte tu abrazo y… a asegurarme de que ya estas vestido y listo para ir a casa de Alexander- Rukawa puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya te dije que si iré, no pasare la navidad solo-

-Bueno mas te vale Kaede…- Sendoh se acerco a Rukawa y le dio un brazo a la vez que le entregaba una caja. –Feliz navidad- Rukawa correspondió el abrazo y acepto el regalo por parte de Akira.

-Pues te diviertes y no tomes mucho… y te portas bien ah?- Le sonrió pícaramente el ex jugador de Ryonan, mientras Rukawa le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo.

-Ya vete…- Le apresuro.

-Está bien, está bien…- Sendoh finalmente salió de la casa de Rukawa para dirigirse a la casa de Caroline.

Rukawa por su parte, dejo el regalo de Sendoh en la mesa de centro, se sentó en su sofá, la curiosidad le invadió, deseaba ver el contenido de la caja antes de marcharse a casa de Alexander, por lo que comenzó a abrirla, pero el timbre de su casa le sobresalto.

Observo a su alrededor y miro una botella de vino olvidada por Sendoh en uno de los sillones.

Sujeto la botella y abrió la puerta.

-Siempre olvidas algo… - Dijo Rukawa sonriendo ligeramente y estirando la botella frente a la persona que había tocado el timbre. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y la botella resbalo de su mano, sin embargo, otra mano veloz logro atraparla. -Tu… que haces aquí?- Pregunto sorprendido y nervioso.

-He venido a hablar…-


	6. NAVIDAD PARTE 2

Pues ahora que estoy un poco desahogada de trabajo, me dedicare a agradecer a las dos únicas personas que me dejaron comentario (snif, snif, que triste jajajaja xD).

**MoonHeart:** Bueno me ha quedado bastante claro que sueles ser una persona que lees mi ff, pero que no sueles dejar comentario, si no hasta que terminan la historia, aun así, en verdad agradezco mucho que hayas dejado un review para hacerme saber que lees mi historia, eso en verdad aumento mi inspiración. Muchas gracias nuevamente y saludos.

**Dada:** Como siempre contando con tu review, créeme que si no fuera por ti, la historia ya la hubiese dejado como desierta… pero bueno para agradecer que muy puntualmente estas pendiente de mi historia, te agradezco bajando la conti mas rápido de lo que acostumbro jejeje :P y como regalo de navidad espero tener la inspiración para bajar la conti la otra semana. Muchas gracias como siempre y saludos!

En general gracias a todos los que leen, pero no sean malos, dejen un comentario, no les quita más de 3 minutos…

Perdonaran como siempre mi horrografia!

**CAPITULO VI**

La puerta justo frente a él se cerró con fuerza, su quijada se abrió automáticamente, la sangre le hervía y su rostro por consiguiente se enrojeció al máximo. Permaneció de pie, con la maleta a un lado, con la botella de vino sostenida por su izquierda, temblaba de frio, y tenía ojeras realmente pronunciadas.

-Me… cerro…la puerta- Dijo casi para sí, no podía creerse que Rukawa le hiciese eso, no después de todo lo que había hecho, de repente todo el cansancio y lo estresado del viaje se concentraron en un solo sentimiento para hacerlo estallar.

-Estúpido Rukawa! Ábreme ahora mismo, todavía de que vengo hasta acá…. Y justo me cierras la puerta imbécil! Abre esa jodida puerta o la echo abajo a patadas!- Amenazo, y comenzó a tocar con insistencia.

Rukawa por su parte, se recargo en su puerta después de haberla cerrado, se encontraba pálido, su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, aun tenia expresión de sorpresa y sin ser consiente lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar la puerta tras de sí. De repente se sobresalto, al escuchar el golpeteo insistente en la puerta y los insultos e impropios que soltaba el recién llegado.

-Dime qué quieres- Dijo Rukawa intentando calmarse así mismo.

-Ábreme…-

-No… solo dime qué quieres-

-He venido de Japón, TU no sabes todo lo que hice para realizar este viaje… maldito zorro, no imagine que hiciese tanto frio, no traigo chamarra o abrigo, me estoy congelando… no he comido nada y no he dormido nada! Ábreme la maldita puerta carajo!-

Rukawa fue consiente en ese momento de la situación… ¿Qué hacia el mismísimo Hanamichi Sakuragui, parado y aporreando su puerta? ¿Cómo y porque había viajado hasta ahí? ¿Acaso… lo había hecho por él?. Bueno ni en el mejor de sus sueños imagino que el pelirrojo le hiciese semejante aparición.

La puerta se abrió y Rukawa le miro con intensidad.

-Yo no te he pedido que vinieras…-

-Ya lo sé… pero si recibes visitas… al menos deberías ser más educado y amable… imbécil…- Hanamichi apenas y podía hablar, no paraba de temblar.

-Entra…- Finalmente le dijo Rukawa al ver el estado en el que estaba.

Hanamichi se iba a inclinar un poco para sujetar su maleta, pero Rukawa se le adelanto y la cargo.

El pelirrojo ingreso en ese momento por completo a la casa, Rukawa cerro tras de sí la puerta.

-Toma un baño… ya hablaremos cuando termines…-

-No…- Le dijo de pronto Hanamichi –No puedo… esperar… mas… tu… y yo… tenemos…. cosas…. por… aclarar…- Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras tartamudeaba, no se sabía si de frio o de nervios.

-No seas terco idiota… no puedes ni hablar bien, ve y date una ducha… no iré a ninguna parte- Aseguro el azabache.

Hanamichi, le miro de pronto, la verdad es que si tenía bastante frio…y si no se cambiaba mínimo de ropas pescaría un resfriado fuerte. –Bien…- Fue lo único que respondió, Rukawa movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa y lo condujo hasta uno de sus cuartos de baño.

-No te…. Pierdes?- Le pregunto Sakuragui, puesto que su casa era bastante grande.

-Me crees tan tarado como tú?- Respondió de manera automática el azabache, era un mecanismo de autodefensa que ya tenía frente al pelirrojo.

-ya… quisieras…. ser… un… genio… como… yo… más bien…- Sakuragui miro el cuarto de baño, también era grande.

-Te espero… abajo...-Rukawa salió del baño, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, puso un poco de agua para calentar, se sentó frente a un pequeño desayunador que tenía en la cocina y se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos. Aun no salía de la sorpresa de la visita de Hanamichi, además… no podía negarlo, o era su imaginación o el torpe se veía más apuesto?, justo se percato de que su cabello era un poco más largo, lo tenía en picos, pero más corto que Sendoh, además se veía más alto –ese idiota…- Murmuro el azabache imaginándose lo desquiciado que quizás se la pasaba entrenando, el motivo de su crecimiento. Además... ahora que estaba aquí… se sentía tan cálida su casa, cuando desde que la compro siempre la vio tan fría y grande como bien dijo Hanamichi. Y así pensando se le fueron los minutos.

-Zorro?- Pregunto Sakuragui, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Estoy en la cocina…- Respondió Rukawa.

Tardo unos segundos en ingresar a la cocina.

-Te hare un mapa…- Dijo Rukawa, al ver que el pelirrojo había tenido dificultad en encontrar la cocina.

-Idiota… si tuvieras una casa de tamaño "normal" esto no pasaría…- Hanamichi sin pedir permiso jalo una de las sillas del desayunador y se sentó frente al azabache. Definitivamente el pelirrojo se había puesto mucho mas apuesto.

Rukawa no pudo disimular una larga e intensa mirada, le escaneo por completo. Justo en ese momento portaba una gran sudadera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos tenis negros, pero eso no impedía imaginarse que había y como es que se dibujaba lo de abajo. Su rostro mostraba facciones menos toscas, y su cabello en picos… -"definitivamente le va bien ese corte"- Pensó el moreno, claro que no se lo iba a decir.

Por su parte Hanamichi también le miro, Rukawa también había cambiado un poco, su cabello no lo tenía rebelde como solía, de hecho lo peinaba como la última vez que Hanamichi le vio y eso a consideración del pelirrojo lo hacía ver condenadamente bien, además vestía muy formal, pantalón de vestir y camisa blanca, suéter negro y zapatos negros.

Ambos en sus pensamientos, analizándose el uno al otro. De pronto el timbre del teléfono les despertó de su ensimismamiento.

Rukawa, giro el rostro y observo el aparato, pero no se digno a contestar.

-No vas a contestar?- Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No…- Admitió el azabache, quien en lo único que estaba interesado en ese momento era en Sakuragui y en saber el motivo del porque había ido hasta ahí con él.

-Puedes contestar, ten por seguro que no soy yo… el que marca- Dijo de manera sarcástica Hanamichi, recordándole las muchas llamadas que le había hecho y de las cuales ninguna le había contestado.

-Idiota…- Suspiro Rukawa, sin embargo, siguió con su postura… no contesto. Se puso de pie y saco dos tazas de un mueble, saco una caja de te's de sobre y coloco uno en cada taza, después le tendió una al pelirrojo junto con un recipiente con azúcar.

-Tómalo… te hará entrar en calor…-

Hanamichi no le agradeció, solo movió la cabeza y sin pensarlo comenzó a tomar el líquido caliente que se sintió realmente bien viajando por todo su cuerpo.

-Y bien…?- Rukawa le miro expectante, no podía evitar sentirse ansioso.

Hanamichi tembló con aquella pregunta, pero… era hora de poner las cosas en claro.

-Porque no has querido responder mis llamadas?- Pregunto el pelirrojo dejando la tasa sobre la mesa.

-Es obvio… no quería incomodarte más-

-Incomodarme dices?-

-No entiendo yo, porque has estado llamándome?-

-porque yo…- Sakuragui se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, finalmente habían llegado al punto central. –Quería aclarar lo de la última llamada-

-No tienes que hacerlo- Respondió de inmediato Rukawa, al saber a qué se refería.

-Pues no tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero hacerlo…!- Hanamichi respiro hondo, era fácil que el azabache lo sacara de quicio rápidamente. –Haruko…- Comenzo a hablar el jugador # 10 de Shohoku. –estaba conmigo esa noche, es verdad pero…-

-Pierdes tu tiempo… no quiero escucharlo- Rukawa se iba a poner de pie, pero Hanamichi le agarro la mano y se lo impidió.

-Déjame terminar zorro apestoso!- Sakuragui le miro implorando una oportunidad, Rukawa no pudo resistirse a ello y permaneció sentado. –Bueno… ese día… tenía pensado cortarla… no, no… espera, más bien… tronamos- Se apresuro a decir antes de que lo malinterpretara nuevamente su ex compañero.

-No se supone que… te gustaba bastante?- Pregunto Rukawa con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, cada vez las esperanzas se incrementaban sin poder evitarlo en su interior.

-Si… bueno… eso creía…- Admitió Hanamichi –pero me equivoque… no me gusta… lo suficiente, y esa noche ella fue a mi casa y pidió hablar conmigo, últimamente me había comportado como un patán, tan indiferente y frio con ella… como cierto zorro- Dijo Sakuragui molestando ligeramente a Rukawa para romper un poco la tensión. –Y para serte sincero, también me puse a prueba esa noche…- Sakuragui dio un largo respiro nuevamente. –Intente...-

-Te acostaste con ella?- Pregunto Rukawa, con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no… bueno, lo intente- Hanamichi se sonrojo intensamente y miro de reojo a Rukawa, quien le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y realmente molesto. –Ya te lo dije idiota… lo intente, más no lo hice…- Se apresuro a decir antes de que el azabache tratara de huir nuevamente.

-De todas formas… si lo hubieras hecho… estabas en tu derecho… era tu novia no?-

-Pues si pero…- A Hanamichi le descolocaba por completo que de repente Rukawa se mostrara tan indiferente en ciertas situaciones.

-Es que… yo no te pedí que me dijeras nada de esto, no te pedí que vinieras a buscarme… ¿no sé qué es lo que quieres Sakuragui?- Rukawa le miro con decisión, ya no quería saber nada mas sobre esa noche, le quedo bien claro que el pelirrojo y la castaña ya no eran novios, además no se acostaron y lo mejor de todo Hanamichi había venido hasta ese país a buscarle, solo quería escuchar lo siguiente, lo que su corazón desde hacia tiempo añoraba escuchar.

-Rukawa… yo…- Sakuragui sentía que el corazón se le salía por la boca, temblaba ligeramente y ya no era por frio.

Pero el timbre de la casa les asusto a ambos, dieron un brinco y trataron de sobreponerse.

-Esperabas a alguien?- Pregunto Hanamichi mirando a Rukawa.

-No…- Admitió Rukawa, pero se imaginaba quien podía ser.

-Y… vas a abrir?-

-No…- Dijo Rukawa, quien no le interesaba nada más, más que el pelirrojo terminara de decir lo que estaba diciendo.

Sakuragui se encogió de hombros, carraspeo la garganta y nuevamente se iba a disponer a hablar pero el timbre se escucho nuevamente.

-Ve a abrir de una buena vez…- Se cabreo el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos, era difícil concentrarse así.

Rukawa se puso de pie y se encamino a la entrada, abrió la puerta sabiendo de antemano quien estaba tras de ella.

-Alex... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Rukawa.

-A pesar de no saber si estarías o no, porque no contestaste mi llamada, no pude soportarlo… vine por ti…- Rukawa suspiro con pesar.

-Lo siento Alex… no podre ir…-

-Qué? pero porque? No fuiste a Japón… -

-Pues… inesperadamente… me llego una visita-

-Una visita?- Alexander miro de reojo por encima de la espalda del azabache, para ver si lograba visualizar a alguien. –Me estas mintiendo?-

-No…-

-Y quien es…?- Pregunto desconfiado, creía que tal vez le engañaba, y que la realidad era que no quería ir a su casa y pasaría la navidad solo.

-Un… -De repente Rukawa se quedo callado… ¿Sakuragui que era para él? ¿Un compañero de equipo… un amigo…?-

-Kaede… no es justo que si yo estoy siendo honesto contigo… tu no lo seas conmigo ¿acaso es que te da pena con mi familia? Ellos ya saben que vendrás, y además… no sabes lo feliz que me haría que hoy estuvieras conmigo... a mi lado…- Alexander levanto su mano derecha y trato de tocar el rostro del azabache, pero una voz les congelo a los dos.

-Zorro… ¿es el estúpido de Sendoh?- Sakuragui, salió de la cocina, pensando de pronto que quizás el que interrumpía en ese momento era el puerco-espín, cuando vio a Rukawa, recibiendo a alguien en la puerta.

Alexander de inmediato bajo la mano y la coloco a su costado, mirando a Sakuragui.

-Entonces… era cierto...- Dijo bajito.

-te lo dije…-

-Y el es…?- Pregunto con algo de molestia en su tono de voz.

-Oye zorro…¿Quién es?- Sakuragui se coloco al lado de Rukawa, mirando con curiosidad al recién llegado.

-Un… amigo…- Le respondió Rukawa a Hanamichi, omitiendo la pregunta de Alexander.

-Oh… un… "amigo"- Dijo Hanamichi, mirando al castaño, con cara de pocos amigos, no le gustaba como es que le miraba.

-Alexander… lo siento no podre acompañarte el día de hoy-

-Preséntame a tu "amigo"- Le exigió el castaño.

-No habla ingles…-

-Hablo un poco…- Dijo Sakuragui, ante el asombro del ex – jugador # 11.

-Hablas ingles?- Le pregunto sorprendido el azabache.

-Este genio aprende rápido… ¿lo olvidas? Estuve estudiando un poco estas últimas semanas, ¿a que soy realmente talentoso?-

Rukawa en verdad que estaba sorprendido, ¿todo eso lo había hecho… justo por ese viaje?.

-Muy bien… am…- Rukawa los iba a presentar cuando el mismo pelirrojo tomo la iniciativa.

-Sakuragui… Hanamichi Sakuragui- Le dijo el pelirrojo a Alexander, estirando la mano.

-Bien Hanamichi… mucho gusto… soy Alexander el…-

-No, no… Sakuragui…- Le interrumpió el pelirrojo. –No me llames Hanamichi-

-Aquí la costumbre es hablarse por el nombre de pila…- Le dijo Rukawa.

-No me importa… no me gusta que alguien a quien acabo de conocer me llame por mi nombre…- Miro a Alexander –Lo siento no es nada personal… solo que no estoy acostumbrado-

-Está bien… Sakuragui…- Dijo Alexander, aunque se sintió algo molesto.

Un silencio incomodo se presento.

-Y… luego?- Rompió el silencio Hanamichi.

-Y luego qué?- Pregunto Rukawa, sintiéndose incomodo.

-Va a pasar… o nos quedaremos mirándonos los unos a los otros por el resto de la noche?-

-Se va a marchar… tiene un compromiso…- Respondió Rukawa por Alexander.

-Cierto, venia por ti, pero veo que efectivamente no podrás acompañarme…- Dijo Alexander mirando a Hanamichi aun con hostilidad.

-Así es… no te preocupes… me entere en el viaje que justo llegue en Noche buena, puedes irte con toda tranquilidad, que YO, me quedo con Rukawa a pasar la noche… lo festejaremos en grande…- Cuando termino de decir eso, se dio cuenta de que esa frase bien podría tener un doble significado, pero la realidad es que quería dejarle bien en claro al recién llegado, que su presencia NO HACIA falta ahí y al parecer no fue el único que lo entendió de esa forma, Alexander cerro su puño derecho con fuerza, pero trato de controlarse. Había algo que no le gustaba en nada de ese pelirrojo, no se llamaban tan familiarmente entre ellos, pero su relación, la forma en la que se insultaban, no podía dejarlos solos… no… esa noche, ni ninguna otra.

-Pueden venir los dos…- Dijo de pronto -después de todo… un amigo de "Kaede" es mi amigo-

Hanamichi se tenso, el no quería ir a ningún lado, solo quería hablar con Rukawa… solo quería… estar junto a Rukawa… solo quería… pasar esa navidad al lado de Rukawa.

-Lo agradezco Alex- Dijo de pronto Rukawa –Pero Hanamichi llega de un largo viaje, debe estar exhausto y a pesar de querer "festejarla en grande" estoy seguro que lo único que quiere es descansar- Rukawa había sido inconsciente totalmente de que se había dirigido al pelirrojo con su nombre.

A Sakuragui se le hincho el pecho, se sintió cálido ante sus oídos escuchar nuevamente que el moreno le llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido, por su parte Alex esperaba que el pelirrojo se exaltara con el cómo lo había hecho con el mismo por haberle llamado por su nombre, pero eso… nunca paso.

-No me digan que navidad la pasaran… durmiendo?- Pregunto desconfiado.

-Pues… a decir verdad… muero de sueño…- Dijo Hanamichi, estirando sus brazos y dando un gran bostezo.

-Es egoísta no lo crees?- Pregunto Alex, mirando a Hanamichi –Solo porque tu estas cansado, Kaede también debe estar encerrado en navidad?-

-Oye basta…- Dijo de pronto Hanamichi, haciendo gala de su mal carácter –Deja de llamar a Rukawa por su nombre-

-Que?- Pregunto burlándose Alex –Ahora resulta que no puedo llamar Kaede a Kaede… solo porque tu lo dices?-

-Me irrita… tu no lo conoces tanto como yo… no sabes que detesta que le llamen por su nombre? A no ser que el realmente te considere un "amigo" si ha roto su regla, lo hizo por sentirse obligado contigo… por tu país y tus costumbres… no porque realmente a él le guste… así que deja de llamarle por su nombre-

Rukawa miro sorprendido al pelirrojo, aquello que decía era verdad, detestaba que le llamaran Kaede todos los de ese país, ni siquiera Ayako o el propio profesor Anzai le llamaban así, y eso que eran personas que él consideraba de mayor respeto en su país.

-El jamás me lo dijo- Le reto Alexander.

-Ignoro por qué no lo haya hecho, he tenido que venir yo… para traducírtelo…-

Alex giro el rostro para observa a Rukawa, buscando una negativa en todo lo que decía el pelirrojo, pero al no encontrarla se aventuro a preguntar.

-Es verdad?-

-No estoy acostumbrado… es todo…- Respondió Rukawa, dejando claro que lo que decía el pelirrojo era verdad.

-Nunca me lo dijiste-

-Si tengo que vivir aquí… pensé que tendría que acostumbrarme a sus hábitos y costumbres-

-Eso me… molesta… sabes? Acaso no confías en mi?-

Hanamichi sonrió de medio lado, había demostrado que él conocía muchísimo más a Rukawa que nadie más. Alexander sintió la mirada y la sonrisa burlona del pelirrojo, por lo que giro el rostro y le encaro.

-Ya entiendo- dijo de pronto el castaño –Entonces, tu tampoco eres muy su amigo, tu aun… le llamas por su apellido- Un golpe bajo para el pelirrojo, a quien se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato del rostro.

-Ya basta…- Dijo Rukawa. –Alex tu familia te espera-

-Si, Alex… tu familia te espera… y a nosotros… la cama-

Alex ya no pudo controlarse más, se abalanzo contra el pelirrojo, pero antes de que llegara hacia él, Rukawa se interpuso.

-Déjalo ya Alex… vete… -

-Pero… Rukawa…- Alex había decidió dirigirse a él con su apellido, después de todo lo que quería ganarse era su confianza, no el que se incomodara con él, por el solo hecho de hablarle por su nombre.

-Vete… por favor…- Alex miro a Rukawa con suplica, pero de nada sirvió, Rukawa se mantenía en su postura, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con autosuficiencia y burla.

-Bien… está bien…- Dijo Alex, sintiendo que había perdido… esa vez.

-Esto… no se quedara así… pelirrojo- Amenazo Alex a Hanamichi, mientras Hanamichi sin responder solo se rio.

Segundos después Alex se marcho de ahí.

Rukawa por su parte, giro el rostro y observo a Hanamichi.

-Que ha sido eso?-

-Que ha sido qué?-

-Esos comentarios tontos tuyos…-

-No sé de que hablas…- Dijo Hanamichi haciéndose el inocente, dando la vuelta e ingresando por completo a la casa de Rukawa.

-Idiota…- Murmuro Rukawa, pero por una parte se sintió contento, no se imaginaba que el pelirrojo le conociera tanto y tan bien. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le siguió.

Hanamichi se detuvo en medio de la sala, sin girar a mirarle.

-Rukawa… ¿puedo… llamarte por tu nombre?- Le pregunto de la nada, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Rukawa, se sorprendió un poco.

-Depende…- Respondió.

-Depende… ¿de qué depende?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, dándose la vuelta, mirando al azabache.

-Que es lo que… ¿querías decirme antes de que Alex… interrumpiera?-

Hanamichi, dio dos pasos hacia el frente, quedando cerca del azabache. Era decirlo ahora… o nunca. Levanto su derecha y sujeto de la solapa al moreno, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Mira estúpido Rukawa… - le dijo mirándole con intensidad a esos ojos azules. –Tuve que trabajar varios días para conseguir el dinero suficiente y viajar aquí, tuve que aprender ingles, desvelándome todos los días hasta mi arribo y tu… eres el único culpable de todo ello… si no hubiese sido por ti y esa estúpida…- Sakuragui comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso y sonrojado la proximidad de Rukawa le intimidaba, pero obvio que no lo iba a dar a notar –con...fesion- De repente bajo el tono de voz, soltó el suéter de Rukawa para deslizar su mano hacia la mano de Rukawa, sujetándola y colocándola sobre su pecho -Rukawa… quiero… entenderlo… quiero saber… que es esto… que siento…- Comenzo a hablar el pelirrojo. –Ayúdame a… despejar mis dudas…- Rukawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Y no… voy con nadie más… porque… tú fuiste el que origino esta lucha interna que tengo… y tú debes hacerte responsable por ello…o no?-

Rukawa tanto se había imaginado ese momento y finalmente que había llegado, no acertaba a reaccionar ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué hacer? Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió que la vista se le nublaba y que el suelo dejaba de estar bajo sus pies; Sakuragui se había inclinado lo suficiente para acercar su rostro y besar con algo de torpeza pero cálidamente sus labios.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


	7. NOCHE BUENA

Ahhhh! que bonito es recibir comentarios! Agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que dedicaron a cada uno de ellos y paso a responderlos individualmente.

**Kurisu:** Bueno finalmente ya veras si Rukawa responde o rechaza a Hanamichi ¿tu que piensas? Ya era hora de que estos dos tuvieran minimo un besito no? jajajaja xD gracias por el comentario y espero la conti sea de tu agrado, he de admitir que yo la ame... jajajaja xD

**D:** gracias por hacerme saber que lees mi historia y que estas pendiente de ella, ojala la conti te guste y te disculpo por no dejar review, ojala este que hayas dejado no sea el ultimo vale? Saludos!.

**Pamys-Chan:** Gracias por la review me alegra saber que te gusto! saludos!

**Dada:** A pero que exigente te has vuelto eh? jajajaja xD sobre tu regalo... mnmnmnm... te invito a leer, ya veremos que surge por ahi... n_n Fijate que me hare un campito y con gusto leere tu fic. Muchas gracias como siempre por tu comentario y muy felices fiestas!

En general gracias a todos por leer, felices fiestas! y como cad avez que bajo capitulo, perdonen mi mala y pecima ortografia!.

**CAPITULO VII**

Esos labios te incitaban a besarlos más, eran tan cálidos, tan suaves… y a pesar de que moría de nervios y que por consiguiente sus movimientos eran tan torpes y algo tensos, aquella caricia era exquisita, tan solo el contacto de labios contra labios, le había provocado lo que ni su ex – novia le había removió con todo y faje la última vez que estuvo con ella; su derecha sujetaba con fuerza la mano pálida y delgada del moreno, recargándola en su propio pecho, sintiendo la calidez al mismo tiempo del pecho de él, casi podía jurar que sentía el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón y de la de el mismo.

Necio a concluir con aquella caricia, abrió ligeramente los ojos y su cuerpo tembló, aquellos zafiros que el azabache tenia por ojos y que destellaban varios haz de luz le miraban atentamente, analizaban minuciosamente la situación. Aquello le perturbo, no esperaba que Rukawa le estuviese mirando mientras le besaba, lo normal era que respondiera y se dejara llevar, cerrase los ojos y disfrutara de la caricia, pero no… Rukawa le seguía mirando con intensidad, por lo que más nervioso de lo que había empezado ese beso, se separo de él. Era claro también que había sido como siempre, empujado a besarle por su impulsividad que tenia tatuada en toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

-Per…dona- No quedo de otra más que disculparse ¿Qué mas podía hacer? se habia dejado llevar, no habia pensado con claridad.

Rukawa permaneció inmutable, de pie, con los labios ligeramente sonrojados, hasta parecía que el puro roce de los labios del pelirrojo le habían quemado la propia piel. Hanamichi temia mirarle al rostro, ¿Por qué no decía nada? Minimo agradecia un insulto por su osadía y segundos mas tarde, finalmente el insulto llegaba a sus oídos.

-Idiota…- Aquel singular insulto que el mismo azabache habia imprimido en el cuerpo del pelirrojo; Hanamichi suspiro aliviado, cuando Rukawa insultaba, quería decir que todo estaba bien, pero el moreno quería aclarar algo más, por lo que se acerco nuevamente al pelirrojo –¿y te jactas de ser un genio?- Le pregunto con sorna –una niña de preescolar mostraría mejores dotes para besar que tu…- Y tras decir aquello, estiro su brazo largo y con brusquedad sujeto al pelirrojo de las agujetas de la sudadera, acercándolo a su rostro y besándole en el acto con bastante ímpetu y fiereza.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos más grandes de lo habitual. mientras Rukawa esta vez,habia cerrado los ojos y se empeñaba en demostrar que no solo en la cancha de basquetball era superior a el. Sus labios pese a los nervios que con gran esfuerzo lograba esconder, se movían con bastante asertividad. –Esto… tarado… es un… beso…- Le dijo el azabache, sin separar sus labios de los de el. Y aquello había sido claramente a oídos de Sakuragui un desafío.

Orgulloso como solo el mismísimo Hanamichi Sakuragui se pintaba solo, llevo sus manos a la cintura del jugador de los chicago Bulls y lo apretujo mas contra si. –Y esto… estúpido zorrito, te dejara hasta sin aliento…- Le advirtió el pelirrojo, apretándolo mas, haciendo que el azabache abriera los labios para quejarse o insultarlo, acto que el pelirrojo aprovecho para introducir su lengua, que sin tapujos, comenzó a explorar cada rincón de su cavidad oral.

Por supuesto que Rukawa, no se quedaría quieto dejándose hacer, por lo que con sus manos también rodeo el cuerpo de Hanamichi, abrazándole, su lengua también comenzó a moverse, tocando y rozando a la par la lengua del pelirrojo, un contacto demasiado intimo, algo que ninguno de los dos jamás nunca imaginaron protagonizar, pero que inevitablemente ambos disfrutaban intensamente.

Finalmente Rukawa cedió, necesitaban oxigeno y un poco de receso, sus labios estaban hinchados ligeramente al igual que los de Sakuragui, sus respiraciones se habían acelerado y sus mejillas a ambos les ardían como el carbon cuando se enrojecía al llegar a su punto pleno.

Ambos chicos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos con intensidad, con… deseo.

Pero un ruido proveniente del estomago de Sakuragui, arruino la atmosfera.

-Diablos, no… me habia percatado del hambre que tengo…-

Rukawa, observo a su alrededor, trataba de recordar si tenia algo de comida en el refrigerador o la alacena, pero… el no era exactametne el tipo de chico que suele hacer de comer, o que mas bien, come en casa.

-Vamos…- Rukawa camino hacia la puerta, se paro frente al perchero y le arrojo una chaqueta con forro aborregado y una bufanda al pelirrojo. –Esa sudadera que llevas contigo no te servirá de nada, cambiala por la chaqueta-

Sakuragui acato lo dicho, inmediatamente se cambio.

Tan solo abrir la puerta y sentir el aire frio sobre sus ropas Sakuragui temblo de arriba a bajo. –Demonios, ¿Cómo haces para aguantar semejante frio?-

-Te acostumbraras- Le dijo para finalmente los dos salir de aquel lugar. Rukawa se dirigió a un hermoso auto deportivo color rojo.

-Fiuuu…- Resoplo el pelirrojo.

-Tomalas- Rukawa le arrojo las llaves.

-Que…?-

-Maneja… se que lo deseas- Sakuragui observo las llaves y luego el auto, definitivamente quería manejarlo. Los dos chicos subieron al auto y el pelirrojo lo encendio.

-Hace mucho que no manejo…- Le advirtió. –Solia hacerlo con el taxi que mi padre trabajaba, por lo que… no me hago responsable-

-Tengo seguro… - Respondio tranquilamente el azabache, mientras observada de reojo al pelirrojo, quien sujeto la palanca de velocidades. El no era un chico que solia ser transparente en sus sentimientos ni emociones, anciaba sujetar la mano del pelirrojo pero… no hizo el amago de mover ni uno solo de sus musculos.

Se sobresalto cuando la mano fría del pelirrojo le apretujo ligeramente su izquierda.

-Tu mano esta tibia- Dijo Sakuragui –Anda… ponla sobre la mia… eso… me hara entrar en calor….- Sakuragui, se sonrojo notoramiente mientras decía eso, coloco nuevamente la mano en la palanca de velocidades e inmediatamente después el azabache "a regañadientes" tuvo que poner su mano sobre la de el.

-A donde vamos?- Pregunto Hanamichi.

-Tu solo maneja…- Le indico el azabache.

* * *

><p>Llego dando un portazo, sus tíos, primos, abuelos, hermanos y padres le miraron con intriga, se disculpo por el acto y después se interno en su habitación. Minutos más tarde alguien toco a su puerta.<p>

-No voy a cenar…-

-Anda primo, es navidad ¿Qué haces aquí encerrado?- Respondio alguien detrás de la puerta.

-Dejame en paz Alison- Pero la chica no obedeció, asomo su castaña cabeza y le miro.

-Y tu…amigo no iba a venir?- Pregunto sabiendo de antemano la contestación.

-No…. si eso es lo que querías saber ya lo sabes, ahora vete…-

-No te pongas asi, mira que ya… me habías dicho lo mucho que te importaba ese chico… no te desanimes… ¿pelearon acaso?-

-No alison… no peleamos… fue… algo mucho peor…-

-Que podría ser peor?- Pregunto interesada.

-Le llego una visita de Japón, y no era un familiar, era un chico! me entiendes… un "hombre"-

-Y? un compañero o un amigo no?-

-Por supuesto que no Alison!- El chico se puso de pie y deslizo su derecha sobre su frente. –Los hubieras visto…no… mas bien, hubieras visto el rostro de Rukawa….-

-Rukawa? No se llamaba Kaede?-

-Da igual…- Dijo desesperado el castaño, ya no quería hablar nada sobre reglas o estúpidas situaciones con respecto a los nombres. –si no es porque Rukawa reprime sus emociones podría jurar que estaba radiante de felicidad… y… ese infeliz- el castaño comenzó a cerrar el puño. –no hizo otra cosa mas que ponerme en ridículo frente a Rukawa- Hacia referencia al pelirrojo. –pero te juro Alison… esto no se quedara asi…-

-No tengo la mas remota idea de lo que dices primito… pero…- La chica se acerco al castaño –nadie se mete con un ser querido mio y sale airoso del acto- De repente algo hizo clic en la cabeza del castaño.

-Alison… realmente podrías ser de mucha ayuda…- Dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Ya sabes primo… lo que quieras… para eso está la familia….-

-Lo se…- Alexander se acerco a su prima y la abrazo con fuerza.

* * *

><p>-Y asi fue que consegui el dinero…-<p>

-Son grandes amigos…-

-Lo son… aunque, la conciencia no me perdona que tuviese que mentirles-

-Porque no les dijiste la verdad?-

-Porque… -

-Tienes miedo de que ellos te rechacen?-

Hanamichi levanto el rostro y observo al azabache.

-Si…-

-Ellos no lo harán-

-Hablas como si en verdad los conocieras tan bien-

-Solo basta con conocer al líder o la cabeza del grupo, para ver como son y como se comportaran los integrantes-

-Bueno, aparte del rechazo o no… aun no me animaba a decirles nada porque… ni yo mismo sabia en si que es lo que buscaba o quería-

-Necesitas tiempo…-

-Tu… zorro… ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que…?-

-me gustabas?- Pregunto abiertamente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

-Si…-

-ni cuenta me di…- Admitio el azabache.

-Pufff… tonterías, tuvo que haber sido algo que hice o dije…-

-No lo se… solo de repente…. te miraba…-

-Desde cuando?- Pregunto intrigado.

-No recuerdo…- Se cruzo de brazos Rukawa, intentando mirar a cualquier lado que no fuese al pelirrojo.

-Entonces cuando íbamos a las duchas… ya… me mirabas?- Le pregunto abiertamente el apiñonado.

-no…- Respondio algo avergonzado el moreno.

-Ahhh… que zorrito tan mas travieso… y yo sin enterarme de que alguien miraba todos y cada uno de mis movimientos-

-te dije que no… idiota-

-Pues con razon a veces sentia que alguien me miraba mientras tomaba la ducha…- Parecia ignorar al azabache.

Rukawa le miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero no dijo nada mas.

-Oye… y… se te parab…-

-La cuenta…- Rukawa se puso de pie, con el rostro totalmente rojo, a veces la curiosidad de Hanamichi caia en lo vulgar. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle de manera tan abierta algo tan intimo y vergonzoso?.

Despues de pagar, se encaminaron al carro.

-Porque te cuesta tanto trabajo ser honesto en este tema?-

-Que no se supone que tu eres el indeciso? No miraba mientras te duchabas… te respetaba… torpe- Rukawa, siguió caminando, tratando de ya no hablar de ello.

-Pero a veces era inevitable, yo… si te llegue a ver…- Dijo de manera bajita, y se sonrojo ligeramente.

Rukawa se paro en seco y le miro.

-Tu que?- Le pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, si... bueno, la mirada es de lo más natural… y sin quererlo fijas la vista a tu alrededor… además quería ver con mis propios ojos… que era eso que tanto llamaba la atención de ti en todas esas tontas chicas-

-aparte de tarado…eres un pervertido…- Dijo de manera seria, pero estaba seguro Hanamichi que lo estaba disfrutando y en grande, la mirada tan curiosa que el azabache le dirigió a Hanamichi hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.

-Claro que no!-

-per-ver-ti-do- Rukawa se encamino nuevamente al auto mientras Sakuragui le seguía y trataba de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Subieron al auto, esta vez Rukawa manejaría.

-Ya te dije que la vista es natural… era inevitable- Seguia incistiendo Sakuragui.

-Si, claro…- Dijo Rukawa mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor.

-Si tu no me observaste mientras me daba una ducha, mírame al rostro y respóndeme- Le reto Hanamichi, quien no quería ser el único señalado. Rukawa giro el rostro y le miro directamente a los ojos.

-No lo hice…- Le respondió con bastante seriedad.

-Mientes…- Hanamichi desvió la mirada y se cruzo de brazos. –Insinúas que… ¿nunca tuviste ganas de mirar? ¿ni siquiera un poco?-

-Ni siquiera un poco…- Rukawa encendió el auto, pero un recuerdo llego a su mente.

"El entrenamiento con sus compañeros hacia ya mas de una hora que habia concluido, Hanamichi y el habían sido los últimos en marcharse, pero fue el pelirrojo quien primero se interno en las duchas, Rukawa le miro de soslayo y dio un suspiro aliviado, era bastante incomodo entrenar con el pelirrojo, cuando no hay palabras y solo miradas desafiantes que se intercambiaban el uno al otro.

Él continúo rebotando el balón y encestando una que otra canasta, hasta que también finalmente decidió concluir el entrenamiento por hoy. Dejo el balón junto con los demás y se dirigió a las duchas. Abrió la puerta de los vestidores y si no hubiera sido porque tenia la mano en la perilla, se hubiese caído directo al suelo. Hanamichi con toda la calma del mundo se paseaba libremente frente a su locker… totalmente desnudo. Gotas de agua que caían de su cabello a sus hombros y espalda se deslizaban con lentitud. Rukawa abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se deslizo al igual que las gotas por todo lo ancho y largo del bien proporcionado cuerpo de Sakuragui.

El pelirrojo ajeno a que era centro de atención de cierto azabache, se peinaba frente a un espejo cuadrado que tenia dentro de su locker, mientras chiflaba una canción. Por su parte Rukawa había permanecido afuera de los vestidores, con la puerta ligeramente abierta, de modo de no ser visto.

-Ese idiota…- Dijo Rukawa pensando en lo desinhibido que era el pelirrojo, de repente se dio cuenta con horror que algo le incomodaba, bajo la mirada y para su desgracia observo que tenia una gran erección. –Que… diablos…?- miro a ambos lados muy avergonzado ¿acaso eso le habia pasado por ver al torpe en canicas? –No… de ninguna manera…- Se respondió a si mismo, muchas veces ya se habían mirado de ese modo. Bueno tal vez no… generalmente cada uno se duchaba por separado, nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de admirar tan despacio y minuciosamente el cuerpo de su compañero. Miro por ultima vez a Hanamichi y su miembro se irguió aun mas, no quedaba duda, su cuerpo habia reaccionado asi por el pelirrojo. Confundido, inquieto, excitado y aterrado, se dio media vuelta y se interno en los baños, definitivamente aquel día se habia dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo si bien era un idiota en su máxima expresión, también era… endemoniadamente atractivo."

Rukawa trago saliva al terminar de recordar aquel día, desde ese momento hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para JAMAS volver a ducharse al mismo tiempo que Sakuragui, para evitar un "accidente" similar. El pelirrojo era tan despistado que no se habia dado cuenta de que Rukawa le "huia" cada que se topaban en los vestidores.

-Zorro… ¿me escuchaste?- Pregunto de pronto Hanamichi, colocando una mano frente a los ojos de Rukawa y moviéndola con insistencia para sacar al moreno de su ensimismamietno.

-Que?- Parpadeo Rukawa, mientras volvia a la realidad.

-Que paso? Te desconectaste de repente… ¿pues en que estabas pensando?-

Rukawa se percato de la situación e inconscientemente sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas; no respondió arranco el carro en ese momento.

Hanamichi entrecerró los ojos y analizo su reacción.

-Y dices que yo soy el pervertido-

-Que? que quieres decir?- Rukawa giro el rostro y le miro, un error grave, al momento de girar el rostro, observo a Hanamichi y recordó lo de las duchas, por lo que su sornojo se incremento aun mas, rápidamente giro el rostro y observo al frente.

-Oye… mírame zorro… ¿acaso me estas… evadiendo?- Pregunto Hanamichi divertido, era distraído, tal vez un poco torpe, pero también tenia sus momentos de lucidez y justo en ese momento, no paso desapercibido tanto su reacción como su nerviosismo.

-Deja de molestar… chocaremos por tu culpa-

-Anda zorro, mírame…- Le pico Hanamichi.

-No puedo… ¿Qué no ves?- Rukawa intentaba sacar de su mente aquel momento, y necesitaba tiempo para eso, mínimo unos diez quizás quince minutos, si miraba a Hanamichi en ese momento… le brincaría encima.

-aparca… aparca…- De repente Hanamichi se noto bastante nervioso y ansioso..

-¿Qué? estás loco, ¿para qué quieres que me detenga?-

-Para ya…- Hanamichi sujeto el volante e intento aparcar, pero Rukawa sujeto con fuerza el volante también.

-Deja ya! Vamos a chocar imbécil-

-Que aparques…- Hanamichi tampoco soltaba el volante, y de repente el auto se salto un tope, haciendo que los dos chicos perdieran el control del carro, Rukawa de manera instintiva presiono los frenos, el auto quedo parado a la orilla de una calle, para su suerte ningún agente de tránsito les había visto y la calle estaba solitaria.

-Te has pasado la barda! Estas realmente loco!- Le recrimino el azabache, sintiendo su corazón latir aceleradamente.

-Kaede…- Dijo de pronto Hanamichi con seriedad –Feliz Navidad…-

Rukawa comprendió su reacción, no lejos de ellos había un reloj digital sobre uno de los edificios que mostraba la hora: las 12:00am, sonrió ligeramente y después volvió la mirada al pelirrojo. –Feliz Navidad… Hanamichi-

Dudosos y algo cohibidos se acercaron un poco, dándose finalmente un abrazo. Permanecieron asi por unos minutos hasta que la cercanía les exigia mas. Sus labios se buscaron para acariciarse nuevamente, Hanamichi coloco una mano en la nuca del moreno, tratando de acercarlo lo mas que se podía asi mismo, mientras el moreno, rodeo con ambos brazos al pelirrojo para de igual forma tratar de apegarse lo mas que pudiese a el.

**Advertencia! Escenas con algo contenido sexual! (Je! Que dijeron ya no hay lemon! Pues si que lo hay! Que lo disfruten y Feliz navidad!)**

La puerta se abrió de golpe, ni siquiera hicieron el intento por prender las luces, continuaban besándose, por lo que también un poco consientes, trataban de caminar sin separarse y sin caer al piso, Sakuragui estiro una mano y empujo la puerta cerrándola tras de ellos, Rukawa comenzó a desvestir al pelirrojo, quitando primero la bufanda y desabotonando la chamarra aborregada que portaba; las prendas eran las huellas que ambos dejaban tras de si, mientras caminaban hacia la recamara del moreno.

_Imagina sentir el aliento de otra boca acercarse a tus labios,  
>Hasta unirse suavemente en un dulce beso.<br>Imagina tu piel siendo explorada por unas  
>Manos inquietas por la pasión del momento.<br>Imagina que no te puedes escapar._

_Imagina que no tienes que imaginar,  
>Y que todo esto lo podamos vivir tú y yo.<em>

Cuando ingresaron a esta, de inmediato se postraron sobre la cama, calzando solo los bóxers, se separan un par de segundos para mirarse a los ojos, un rayo de luz que asomaba por el gran ventanal, permitía bastante claridad en el interior.

Ninguno quería decir nada, pero solo bastaba para mirar intensamente los ojos del uno al otro para leer claramente el deseo que ambos sentían.

Hanamichi dio el primer paso, se inclino hacia el para besar su mejilla derecha, mientras sus manos se aventuraban a acariciar su pecho blanco, suave y duro, segundos mas tarde descendió un poco, saboreando su cuello, succionando suavemente y mordisqueando en ocasiones. Rukawa cerro los ojos y se dejo hacer, se sentia tan bien.

Hanamichi incito al azabache a recostarse completamente en la cama, empujándolo con suavidad y continuo dejando besos en todo el pecho de Rukawa, y de vez en vez se detenia solo para contemplar aquel cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Poco después su mirada se poso sobre su bóxer, donde notoriamente el miembro del azabache se encontraba aprisionado.

Paso saliva y se quedo quieto por un momento, no sabia como continuar, mas bien, sabia que es lo que debía hacer, pero… no estaba del todo seguro, JAMAS se habia acostado con una mujer, mucho menos sabia como tratar o hacerlo con un hombre.

Rukawa sintió la indecisión del pelirrojo, levanto la cara.

-Dejalo… solo, metelo…- Rukawa no obligaría al pelirrojo a acariciarlo o peor aun hacerle sexo oral, lo que mas quería en ese momento era hacerlo sentir bien, ya incluso se habia mentalizado a ser en esa ocasión el pasivo.

Sakuragui, le miro al rostro y todos sus temores y dudas se esfumaron de su mente, el quería hacer disfrutar en verdad al moreno, algo tan tonto como prejuicios o dudas, no debían entrar esa noche en su mente.

De inmediato Sakuragui deslizo su derecha por encima de la tela del bóxer y comenzo a acariciar el miembro erecto del moreno, haciendo que este cerrara los ojos con fuerza y dejara escapar uno que otro suspiro.

-No… es necesario…- Intento decir Rukawa, quien a causa y efecto de las caricias sentia que la razón le abandonaba.

-Deja… yo quiero hacerlo…- Sakuragui se inclino por completo y con ambas manos deslizo el boxer de Rukawa quitandose lo por completo. Frente a el, el miembro de Rukawa se levantaba palpitando de excitación.

Sakuragui se sorprendio ligeramente, nunca habia imaginado que el zorro lo tuviera... tan grande, pero dejo de lado su sorpresa, para dar un respiro hondo e inmediatamente despues bajar el rostro y quedar a la altura de su pelvis; sin tela ya de por medio comenzo a masajear suavemente, noto una gota pegajosa y calida que salia de la punta de su pene y jugueteo con ella, haciendo estremecer al moreno. Rukawa iba a quejarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la boca del jugador de Shohoku, sin previo aviso recibio el miembro palpitante. El moreno abrio los ojos con sorpresa, se recargo con los codos y miro al pelirrojo, quien ya saboreaba el pene del moreno. Aquel paisaje que se pintaba frente a sus ojos, le pusieron a mil, dejo caer nuevamente la cabeza hacia atras, ya no pudo evitar que algunos quejidos se escaparan de su boca.

Como hombre que era, Hanamichi conocia a la perfección aquel cuerpo, sabia como podia prenderlo aun mas, su izquierda la guia hasta sus testiculos y mientras succionaba y acariciaba con su lengua la punta del pene del moreno, comenzo a apretarlos ligeramente. Bingo!. Justo de esa forma, habia hecho que el moreno se viniese sin poder evitarlo.

Sakuragui, habia logrado leer los movimientos de Rukawa justo antes de venirse, por lo que saco el miembro de su boca a la par que el jugador de los Chicago Bulls se convulsionaba y dejaba escapar su semilla.

Sakuragui, miro con autosuficiencia a Rukawa, habia logrado su cometido.

Rukawa tras recuperarse del orgasmo, abrio ligeramente los ojos y se topo con esos expresivos y acaramelados ojos.

-Te viniste rapido zorrito- Se burlo el pelirrojo, mientras señalaba el calido y pegaso liquido que tenia en su mano derecha.

Rukawa jamas se habia pajeado y tampoco se habia acostado con nadie, era de esperarse que por lo excitante del momento, no durara lo suficiente, se sintio algo incomodo por ello, pero... era hora de la venganza.

Se sento sobre la cama y sujeto al pelirrojo de los hombros, empujandolo sobre el colchon.

-Veremos... que tan resistente eres...- Le desafio, mientras Hanamichi aun mostraba esa tonta sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Rukawa ni siquiera le aviso, solo bajo sus boxers, ensalibo el miembro del pelirrojo y de manera rapida para que Hanamichi no pudiese resistirse, se sento de cuclillas sobre el y comenzo a penetrarse asi mismo con el gran y palpitante miembro del pelirrojo.

-Agh!- El de piel apiñonada, se tenso por completo, nunca en su vida habia sentido algo tan agradable, tan excitante. El interior del moreno era caliente y suave.

Rukawa cerro los ojos con fuerza, era doloroso, pero sabia que tarde o temprano pasaria, debia continuar. Pocos minutos pasaron cuando por fin, todo habia entrado, pero apenas y se movio ligeramente, el pelirrojo, se aferro con fuerza de sus caderas, hecho la cabeza hacia atras y se vacio en interior de Rukawa.

Rukawa levanto una ceja y le miro al rostro.

-¿Decias...que quien... se vino pronto?- Pregunto

Hanamichi, intento recuperarse de lo recien vivido, su respiración era acelerada y miro a Rukawa.

-Eso ha sido trampa- Se quejo.

-Bueno...- Rukawa se quito de encima del pelirrojo y se recosto a su lado. -Solo por esta vez... lo acepto como un empate-

-Ya tendre noches suficientes para demostrarte que lo de hoy... ha sido a causa del cansancio- Dijo Sakuragui, como siempre defendiendo su orgullo. Rukawa le miro y sonrio ligeramente.

-Al igual que en el basquetball, no podras darme alcance- Le desafio el pelinegro.

Y asi pasaron varios minutos discutiendo sobre la resistencia de cada quien y de lo cansados que mutuamente amenzaban con dejarse uno al otro.

Esa noche... y tras descansar un poco de minutos, se debatieron dos veces mas, de las cuales, ninguno... salio airoso, los dos habian resistido mas... cierto, pero los dos habian terminado a la par.

C O N T I N U A R A . . .


	8. LA LLAMADA

Hola Chicos, pues pasando a dejar la conti de la historia, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, aprovecho para desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Pamys-Chan: **Gracias por la review nuevamente! Tendrán sus dificultades, pero tampoco tan dramático el asunto jejeje, bueno eso es lo que intentare, que no se vuelva tan novelero jejeje. Que bueno que te re-encanto jajaja. Cuídate mucho!

**D: **Gracias por la review! Me alegra saber que te gusto. Saludos!

**Kurisu: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, quizás tengas razón, tal vez me alucine un poco con respecto a las necesidades fisiológicas del azabache y de la penetración tan temprana y sin preparación del mismo… bueno echémosle la culpa a la intensidad del momento neh? Jajaja. Créeme que intento dejar casi intacta la forma de ser de todos los personajes, me es algo extraño describir de buenas a primeras a un Rukawa o Sakuragui siendo cursis, tal vez conforme avance la historia su forma de ser pueda llegar a tocar ese tono de rosa, pero sin insultos de por medio, no siento que sean ellos mismos jajaja. Alex vendrá a tratar de interferir, es un hecho, pero… quizás pueda ser como el villano que no obtiene JAMAS el éxito jajaja xD. En fin espero la conti te guste y nuevamente gracias por comentar! Saludos.

Perdonaran como siempre mi mala ortografía.

**CAPITULO VIII**

Desde hace un buen rato una luz intensa que se filtraba por la transparente cortina de aquella habitación le irritaba. Aun no quería abrir los ojos, sentia todo el cuerpo molido y ¿Cómo no iba a ser así?, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, sumándole aparte el cansancio acumulado por el estrés y el viaje. Pero no fue sino hasta que un balón de basquetball le cayo justo en el mero rostro que se vio obligado a erguirse y abrir los ojos.

-Agh! Maldito zorro…- Se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras sobaba su nariz –¿Que no puedes despertar a la gente de manera "normal?-

-¿Querías que lo hiciera con un beso?- Dijo de pronto Rukawa quien le miraba parado a su lado.

-Por supuesto que no… - Respondió rápidamente Hanamichi, mostrando un ligero sonrojo. A pesar de todo lo que pasaron e hicieron en la noche, se avergonzaba ligeramente cuando se percataba de la realidad.

-deja de armar lío y parate ya, tengo hambre, vayamos a comer algo, ya dan mas de la una de la tarde-

-En cuanto me pare, te meteré este balón por el…- Hanamichi no pudo terminar la frase, Rukawa se habia inclinado lo suficiente para darle un ligero roce en los labios.

-te espero abajo… torpe…- Tras decir esto, Rukawa se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Hanamichi en un ligero letardo.

Rukawa se dejo caer en uno de sus sillones, mientras miraba al techo, estaba de un muy buen humor, además de que para que ocultarlo, estaba feliz. Finalmente la persona que el quería le correspondía ¿Qué mas podía pedir?. Permaneció unos minutos idealizando las actividades que podría realizar con Sakuragui, quizás le llevaría a conocer la ciudad, pediría esos días de descanso para estar cada uno de ellos con el pelirrojo. De repente el temor se apodero de el, hasta ese momento fue conciente de que Hanamichi tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a Japón.

Alguien toco a su puerta, logrando sacarlo de sus pensamientos, miro con recelo hacia ella, no deseaba ver a Alexander, si es que era el quien tocaba, pero antes de que bajara Hanamichi lo mejor era atenderlo y correrlo rápidamente.

Abrió la puerta y de repente recibió un abrazo efusivo.

-Kaede! Kaede!-

-¿Qué… ocurre?- Rukawa se sorprendió por el abrazo repentino.

-Ella me hablo! Me hablo!- Fue en ese momento que comprendió todo.

-Ah, pues… que bueno no?-

-Bueno? Buenísimo! El mejor regalo de navidad que pude haber recibido!- Por la alegría que sentía tomo a Rukawa del rostro y le planto dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Cuando de repente sintieron el ambiente pesado, Sendoh se separo de Rukawa y miro sobre su hombro, parado a escasos metros de ellos, Hanamichi miraba con los ojos envueltos en llamas a ambos chicos.

-Sendoh…- Pronuncio Hanamichi arrastrando cada una de las letras.

-Sakuragui- Ajeno del monstruo que nacía en el interior de Hanamichi llamado "celos", Sendoh le sonrió ampliamente. –No sabia que… estabas aquí…-

-Pues ya lo sabes…- No tardo ni un parpadeo cuando Hanamichi se había colocado justo al lado de Rukawa.

-Entonces… ayer…?- Sendoh miro a Rukawa y este se encogió de hombros.

-No fui a ningún lado, estuve con Hanamichi- Respondió escueto.

-Ahh… ya veo…- Sendoh miro a Rukawa y luego a Sakuragui, no había pasado desapercibido que Rukawa ya se dirigía al pelirrojo por su nombre.

-Y… ¿que te trae por aquí…?- Pregunto Sakuragui aun desconfiado.

-Bueno, vine a compartir una grata noticia con Kaede-

-Pues ni a el… ni a mi nos interesan tus…- Pero el pelirrojo se callo de golpe al sentir la mirada asesina que el chico de ojos rasgados y azulados le dirigía.

-Vamos a ir a comer, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- Le pregunto Rukawa al chico con cabello en picos.

-No, no quiere…- Respondió Hanamichi por el, Sendoh giro el rostro y observo a Hanamichi, pero contrario a que aquello le molestara, mostró una radiante sonrisa como bien acostumbra.

-Ah que Sakuragui, no cambias en nada eh? Muy bien, los acompaño-

-Era en serio… no quiero que nos acompañes- Hanamichi se sintió descolocado al ver la reacción de Sendoh, pero quería dejarle bien en claro que no era bienvenido a esa comida.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar, ¿no te parece? Tienes que platicarme como ha ido todo en Japón- Sendoh se acerco a su auto y desde ahí les grito. –Yo manejo no se preocupen-

Hanamichi le miro con preocupación.

-Ese… maldito de Sendoh… ¿me esta ignorando?-

-Esta de buen humor- Respondió Rukawa –Cualquier cosa que pase frente a sus ojos, a pesar de que sea un insulto o un golpe, el los recibirá con una sonrisa-

–¿Se debe a esa noticia de la cual venia a contarte?- Pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-Si, se debe a esa noticia, pero… mejor que sea el quien te la cuente…-

-¡Nah! no me interesa saberlo…-

-dudo mucho que Sendoh se mantenga callado durante la comida, sin duda querrá contártelo, así que llénate de paciencia, cuando Sendoh habla, no hay quien le pare…-

-Tu tienes la culpa zorro… ¿para que lo invitaste?-

-Deja de quejarte, vamonos ya…-

Rukawa se encamino al carro de Sendoh, mientras Hanamichi le siguió pero continúo quejándose.

Con el labio fruncido y cruzado de brazos, Hanamichi se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del auto, mientras observaba a Rukawa y Sendoh respectivamente.

Fueron pocos los kilómetros que avanzaron para llegar a un restaurant de gala.

-Hoy amerita una buena comida en un exquisito lugar, yo invito- Dijo Sendoh, dejando el carro con el valet parking.

Los tres chicos tomaron asiento finalmente en una de las mesas, inmediatamente fueron atendidos.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- suspiro Sendoh mientras aun la amplia sonrisa que tenia en el rostro no desaparecía.

-¡Me irritas!- Se quejo Hanamichi finalmente –quita esa sonrisa de estúpido o te la quito yo a golpes-

-Jajajaja- Sendoh comenzó a reír, haciendo que una venita palpitante naciera en la frente del pelirrojo. –es que aun no puedo creer que me hablara- Suspiro mientras parecía que sus ojos brillaban.

-Me enferma…- Murmuro Hanamichi a Rukawa, quien acostumbrado este ultimo a Sendoh solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sakuragui…- Se dirigió el cabello de picos a Hanamichi

-Prepárate…- Le advirtió de manera baja Rukawa al pelirrojo –Ya va a empezar a hablar…-

Y así como lo predijo el chico de ojos rasgados y mirada gélida, Sendoh no pudo resistirse a contarle y compartir a ambos el motivo de su buen humor.

Minutos más tarde…

-¿Que? Pero, ¿como? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, incluso de pie, mirando con los ojos realmente sorprendido al ex–capitán de Ryonan.

Sendoh quien disfrutaba de contar su historia, no dudo en responder las preguntas de Hanamichi.

-Bueno, todo sucedió… la última vez que tuvimos un encuentro con ustedes, ¿lo recuerdas? Aquel en el que Ryonan se fusiono con Shoyo-

Hanamichi quien a estas alturas, ya estaba totalmente enganchado con el relato de Sendoh, movió de manera afirmativa la cabeza.

**Kanagawa (Hace más de medio año)**

**-¡Ganamos!- Grito eufórico Kogure, mientras todos los de la banca de Shohoku festejaban en la banca.**

**-Somos… realmente fuertes- Admitió el profesor Anzai quien miraba sentado desde su silla a sus jóvenes jugadores.**

**-¡Profesor!- Ayako le miro y el profesor afirmo con la cabeza "estaban listos para las nacionales".**

**Después de despedirse efusivamente y de desearles a los chicos de Shohoku la mejor de las suertes y el éxito en las nacionales, poco a poco todos fueron dejando el gimnasio.**

**Al final Ayako y Haruko se encaminaron juntas a sus respectivas casas mientras charlaban sobre los partidos futuros, los rivales y demás, cuando justo al doblar una esquina observaron a Ryota quien estaba charlando con alguien.**

**-Te he dicho ya… lo mucho que me gustas ¿quizás… si me aceptaras?- Al parecer el joven capitán de Shohoku, se disponía a romper su mala racha de rechazos.**

**-Es que… no lo se… yo aun… no te conozco lo suficiente- Respondió una linda chica de cabello largo, castaño y liso.**

**-Ayako…- Haruko se alarmo al ver dicho cuadro, giro el rostro y observo a la castaña de rizos, pero esta, permaneció con el rostro sereno y le sonrió a Haruko.**

**-Bueno Haruko, me voy por acá, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió como siempre solía hacerlo la manager del equipo, pero Haruko permaneció mirándola, aunque no había dicho o hecho nada, sabia que el ver a Ryota con esa chica, le había afectado.**

**Ayako camino unos metros más, cuando sin ser vista, bajo el rostro y se recargo en una pared. Era bien sabido que a Ryota le gustaba la castaña, nunca se le había declarado correctamente, solo babea cuando le miraba, pero jamás se había sincerado como debía ¿Por qué con todas las chicas tenía el valor suficiente para confesarse y con ella no lo hacia?. Eso le dolía en cierta forma ¿acaso todas las demás eran MAS que ella?, pese a su carácter fuerte, también tenia sus momentos de flaqueza y aquella escena que presencio le afecto sin poder evitarlo.**

**Camino sin preocupación rumbo a su casa, había dejado inconclusa su pesca, aun no era tarde, tal vez continuaría con aquella actividad. Iba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y tarareaba una canción, cuando a los lejos pudo observar a una chica algo intranquila.**

**-¿Te… encuentras bien?- Le pregunto el chico, al ver su estado.**

**-Lo estoy…- Dijo la chica, tratando de ocultar su tristeza.**

**-Pues…a mi no me lo parece-**

**-He dicho que estoy bien…- La castaña levanto la mirada y observo a Akira Sendoh, mirándola con curiosidad.**

**-Bueno… si tú lo dices- Se encogió de hombros el azabache y comenzó a caminar, pero al ver que la chica no se movía y que continuaba con el semblante apesumbrado, suspiro con pesar y regreso a su lado.**

**-¿Que…?- Pregunto Ayako, al ver que el chico se colocaba a su lado, recargaba la espalda en la pared y colocaba sus dos brazos detrás de su nuca.**

**-Tengo un horrible defecto- Admito el moreno. –no puedo dejarte aquí sola en ese estado…-**

**-No te preocupes, no soy como las indefensas chicas, a las cuales imagino acostumbras cuidar-**

**-pero que agresividad…- Sendoh miro de reojo a la castaña y sonrió de medio lado. –Y no te burles de esas pobres chicas, ellas no tienen culpa de tu mal humor-**

**-¡No estoy de mal humor, así soy!- Ayako le encaro, era bien sabido que Akira Sendoh, era un conquistador de primera y justo en ese momento, con lo que menos quería toparse la chica, era con un hombre con esas características.**

**-es mentira…- Le contradijo el azabache –se que eres de carácter fuerte, pregúntaselo sino, a Sakuragui, quien he visto recibe la mayor de tu fuerza en esos abanicazos- Sendoh se río, pero continuo hablando –Sin embargo, se que no eres así, te he visto sonreír, festejar con ellos y he de admitir que te ves realmente bella con ese semblante en el rostro- El azabache dejo bien en claro que no solo se dedicaba a ver los partidos de Shohoku cuando asistía con sus compañeros, si no que había algo que llamaba aun mas su atención.**

**Ayako le observo, estaba dispuesta a encararlo y borrar esa ideo loca que el azabache tenia de ella, pero la intensidad con que los ojos de Sendoh la miraron, hicieron que por primera vez un hombre hiciese que la dura Ayako temblara de arriba abajo.**

**La castaña desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda, tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo.**

**-Me voy… y no trates de seguirme- Le amenazo, mientras continuo caminando.**

**Sendoh, sin embargo, la siguió.**

**-Te he dicho que no me sigas- Le reto la castaña.**

**-Yo voy por este camino…- Dijo como si nada.**

**Ayako le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, no podía desmentirle, después de todo no sabia si efectivamente aquella calle llevaba al chico a su casa.**

**Anduvieron varios minutos en silencio, bastante incomodo para ambos, sin embargo, y de alguna manera la castaña agradecía la intervención del azabache, había logrado que olvidase lo de Ryota.**

**Caminaron algunos metros mas, cuando de frente se toparon ni más ni menos que con Ryota, quien iba cabizbajo, con las manos metidas en el pantalón y pateando una lata vacía de soda.**

**-¡Ayako!- Grito Ryota al reconocerla, sin duda se acerco hasta ella, pero la castaña le huyo como la peste, se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás.**

**-Disculpa no te espere el día de hoy porque, tenia cosas por hacer, ya sabes como es eso- Se excuso el jugador de Shohoku, quien últimamente había acostumbrado a acompañar a Ayako a su casa, no pasando desapercibido el alejamiento de la castaña.**

**Sendoh, quien se mostró algo distante hasta ese momento, estudio la reacción de la castaña.**

**-No te preocupes Ryota, lo entiendo…- Ayako le respondió amablemente, pero no tenia ese toque especial que ella empleaba con el, no le recrimino nada, y eso no estaba bien, en caso normal, Ayako le hubiese dado un abanicazo, para después reclamarle por haberla dejado esperando.**

**-Bueno, si quieres vamos… te acompaño…- Ryota tenia toda la intención de ir con la castaña, pero esta vez, Sendoh participo.**

**-Lo siento… Miyagi…- El azabache se coloco al lado de la castaña y paso su largo brazo por encima de los hombros de ella –ese lugar, ya esta ocupado… llevo a Ayako a casa…-**

**Fue cuestión de segundos para que Ryota sintiera como la furia le recorría el cuerpo, la sangre se le agolpo en las mejillas y no dudo en lanzar un golpe hacia Sendoh, quien después de todo, logro detenerlo.**

**-¡Ryota!- Grito alarmada Ayako.**

**-No… la toques imbécil…- Ryota miro retadoramente a Sendoh, mientras este le mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**-Oblígame…- Le reto Akira.**

**Nuevamente Ryota se dispuso a lanzar esta vez una patada, pero fue Ayako quien se puso en medio de los dos.**

**-¡Basta! ¿Pero que les sucede a ustedes dos?- Ayako miro a ambos con desaprobación. –¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Ryota! ¡Porque no de una buena vez me dejas en paz!-**

**-Ayako… pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo?- Pregunto Miyagi realmente sorprendido y dolido por ello.**

**-¡He dicho que me dejes en paz!- Y así como termino de decir eso, camino lo mas rápido que pudo para alejarse de ahí.**

**Sendoh, no dudo en seguirla, dejando por segunda vez en ese día a un Ryota con el corazón roto.**

**-Sendoh, deja de seguirme, déjame en paz tú también- Le pidió la castaña, cuando de pronto sintió un jalón, Sendoh había detenido su caminar sujetándola de la mano. –¿Que… te pasa?- Ayako le miro con bastante molestia reflejado en los ojos.**

**-Eres necia…- Le dijo el azabache, atrayéndola hacia el haciendo que la chica recargara su cabeza en su pecho –el… no merece tu amor…- Ayako abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar a Sendoh y es que el azabache ya también había pillado a Ryota ligar con varias chicas más.**

**-No te incumbe…- Dijo la castaña.**

**-ya vez… como eres necia…- Sendoh subió una mano a sus cabellos y comenzó a acariciarlos con suavidad. –Me incumbe porque…desde hace tiempo que me gustas Ayako…- La castaña se separo de el y observo su rostro, del cual se reflejaba la verdad.**

**-Eres igual que Ryota, ¿Qué te diferencía de el? Ambos disfrutan jugar con las chicas, pero esta vez, no te saldrá la partida bien, yo no soy como las demás- Ayako rompió el abrazo y se alejo dos pasos de el.**

**-Tienes toda la razón, no eres como las demás, tu eres especial- Sendoh se acerco a ella y la acorralo contra una pared. **

**-¡Deja de molestar!- Ayako le separo con un su abanico. –¡Yo jamás, andaría con un mujeriego como tu!-**

**-¿Pero con Miyagi si?- Pregunto ofendido el azabache.**

**-¡Tampoco!-**

**-Entonces, dame una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que tu serias la única para mi…-**

-Seguro que te dio de calabazas… conozco a Ayako- Aseguro Hanamichi interrumpiendo el relato del azabache.

-¡No me interrumpas!-

-Bueno, bueno… venga ya, dime como es que te rechazo- Se burlo el pelirrojo.

**-Es verdad que… tengo "cierta reputación"- admitió el azabache –Pero… se puede cambiar Ayako, dame esa oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que lo que yo siento por ti… supera todo-**

**La castaña, observo atenta el rostro del azabache.**

**-Solo… como amigos, intentémoslo como amigos…-**

-Jajajajaja… ¡Te lo dije estúpido puerco-espin! Esa Ayako es difícil- Volvió a interrumpir Hanamichi, haciendo que Sendoh se molestara.

-Que te calles te he dicho-

-Ya, ya… esta bien…-

**-¿Amigos?- Sendoh levanto una ceja, pero finalmente accedió. –De acuerdo, de momento me es suficiente con eso, pero sabes a lo que voy… ¿no?-**

**-Estoy consciente de ello-**

**Y ambos chicos se dieron la mano, sonriendo ligeramente.**

-No puedo creer que también a ti te han rechazado-

-Jamás, me han rechazado…- Respondió Sendoh de inmediato.

-Lo hizo Ayako-

-En su momento…- Sendoh amplió su sonrisa. –Porque hoy en la mañana… mi suerte cambio…-

**Como bien habían acordado, se frecuentaron más, Ryota, intento por supuesto acercarse nuevamente a la castaña, y esta le trataba casi como siempre, sin embargo, algo había cambiado, por mas tonterías que hacia el jugador # 7 de Shohoku, la castaña cada día más, parecía menos interesada en retarlo o siquiera prestarle atención.**

-Es verdad… yo note ese cambio- Dijo el pelirrojo

-Yo no…- Dijo Rukawa, mientras Hanamichi y Sendoh lo miraban y no les quedaba duda de que Rukawa pasaba de largo todo lo relacionado con los demás, claro, excepto lo que tuviera que ver con Sakuragui.

-El caso es que… un día antes de venir a Estados Unidos… ella y yo nos reunimos-

**-Me voy… recibí una llamada y…-**

**-Lo se…- le interrumpió la castaña –ya me ha llegado esa noticia, en hora buena Akira, te felicito-**

**-No puedo irme, no sin dejar aclarado lo de nosotros-**

**-Aun es pronto, necesito más tiempo-**

**-¿Mas tiempo? No lo entiendo Ayako, no te he demostrado ¿que en verdad me gustas demasiado?-**

**-Lo has hecho, pero yo….-**

**-Esta bien- Le interrumpió el azabache. –sabes que te dare el tiempo que necesites…-**

**Ayako le sonrió.**

**-Akira, cuando recibas una llamada por parte mía, es porque he aceptado tu propuesta-**

**Sendoh, sonrió ligeramente, se acerco a la castaña, la abrazo y beso su frente.**

**-Esperare ansioso esa llamada, porque se… que la harás…-**

-Eres un mentiroso- Interrumpió Rukawa.

-¿Que? ¡Claro que no!-

-Pensaste que no lo haría- Dijo Rukawa

-Bueno… paso por mi cabeza-Tuvo que aceptar Sendoh.

-Por eso empezaste a andar con Caroline-

-¿andas con otra chica?- Pregunto Hanamichi.

-Bueno, si pero… no es nada serio-

-Traicionas a Ayako- Hanamichi miro a Sendoh con molestia.

-¡Claro que no! Ella y yo no éramos novios… hasta hoy-

-Entonces debes cortar con Caroline- Dijo Rukawa.

-Lo se… y lo haré sin que pase el día de hoy, tanto espere por que Ayako me correspondiera y ahora que lo hizo, no haré nada que pueda estropearlo-

Hanamichi y Rukawa le miraron, se notaba que Sendoh en verdad estaba prendado por la castaña.

-ese Ryota perdió su oportunidad, le estimo es un buen amigo, pero… Ayako también es una gran amiga y merece ser feliz- Dijo Hanamichi, dando como el visto bueno de su relación. –Y yo que pensé que Rukawa y tu….-

-¿Que yo y quien?- Pregunto Sendoh divertido.

-Si, algo así…- Respondió apenado Sakuragui.

-Jajajaja, ¡pero qué cosas se te ocurren Hanamichi! Apuesto que ese fue un gran motivo para viajar de Japón a aquí ¿verdad? De seguro que querías venir a borrarme del mapa y alejarme lo mas que se pudiese de Rukawa jajajaja-

Hanamichi se sonrojo notoriamente.

-Por supuesto que no idiota!- Respondió Hanamichi, pero Rukawa le miro con curiosidad.

Sendoh no dejaba de reír, cuando de repente su celular timbro. Solo de ver la pantalla su mirada nuevamente brillo.

-Bueno chicos, me ausento un par de minutos… es mi "chica"- Dijo orgulloso, se puso de pie y se alejo de la mesa, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Entonces ¿creíste que Akira y yo… teníamos un romance?- Pregunto Rukawa divertido.

-Que ya dije que no!-

-¿Te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptarlo?-

-¡Que no!-

Y así permanecieron el resto de la comida, discutiendo sobre "los celos" del pelirrojo.

C O N T I N U A R A !


	9. VAYA LIO

Buenos días a todos! Pues bueno, sin tanto rollo, aquí la conti!

**Pamys-Chan: Muchas **gracias nuevamente por tu review y sobre todo por seguir leyendo! Pues Hana, sí que es celoso! Así lo imagino yo por su carácter tan impulsivo y explosivo jajajaja que bueno que la conti te gusto, ojala este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Caaamy-chan: **jajajaja me hiciste reír mucho con tu comentario… ya me iba a poner de dramática por tu tomatazo jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review. Bueno con respecto a los chicos… es verdad esta vez, no quise que todos sean gays… mnmnm… es que la historia la quiero hacer no muy lejos de la realidad. Cuida ese dedito, ojala ya este sanito jajajaja. En fin, espero la conti te guste y espero recibir ansiosa otro review tuyo!.

**D: **Jajajaja hasta yo misma acepto que es extraña la pareja de Sendoh y Ayako, pero… me gusta la idea de compaginarlos, es decir, el es todo un don Juan para mi, despistado y algunas veces demasiado indiferente a todo… en cambio Ayako es una mujer sumamente independiente y de carácter fuerte… siento que es la única que podría "enderezar" a Sendoh jajajaja. Gracias por tu review nuevamente. Saludos.

**CAPITULO IX**

**Advertencia: Lemon**

Apenas cerraron la puerta tras de si, nuevamente eran atraídos como un par de imanes a estar pegados uno al otro, sus bocas se encontraron y comenzaron a comerse "metafóricamente" los dos ansiosos comenzaron a desvestir al contrario, se necesitaban, deseaban ya, sentir la piel del otro. Su respiración se acelero, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, ni siquiera fueron hacia la habitación de Rukawa, solo basto que armaran un sofá-cama, que había en la sala de estar para tener el lecho perfecto para desahogarse.

Cuando las ropas, ya no eran impedimento para fundirse "casi" completamente, se tumbaron en el sofa-cama, siguieron dándose algunas sesiones de besos apasionados, cuando fue el azabache, quien esta vez, bajo a la altura de la pelvis del pelirrojo y sin decir agua va, ni agua viene, se llevo a la boca el miembro palpitante y ya totalmente duro de su amante.

Hanamichi cerró los ojos con fuerza, el día anterior, mas bien, la madrugada anterior, Rukawa no le había practicado sexo oral, y ahora que lo hacía, sentía que desfallecía "ese infeliz de Kaede… lo hace de maravillas" pensaba el pelirrojo, totalmente extasiado.

Rukawa había cubierto por completo el pene de Hanamichi con su boca, además su lengua se encargaba de acariciar su glande a la vez que succionaba para darle un mejor y placido momento. El pelirrojo, llevo sus manos a la cabeza del azabache y de manera inconsciente, comenzó a mover sus caderas e incitar al moreno para que acelerara el paso. Fueron minutos que casi llevaban a Sakuragui a perder la cordura, nunca había sentido tal sensación, el sentir la cálida, húmeda y ágil boca del azabache dándole placer, era como volar entre las nubes. El inminente orgasmo finalmente llego, Hanamichi, profundizo un poco más, llegando a tocar el paladar del azabache, a su vez que expulsaba su semen en la boca del moreno.

Hanamichi se avergonzó ligeramente, su intención no había sido venirse en la boca de Rukawa, solo que la razón, le había abandonado, se irguió un poco para mirar al moreno y disculparse, pero la escena que se pinto frente a él, le dejaron mudo, Rukawa tenía un hilillo de semen saliendo de su boca, y con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, lo quitaba sensualmente de su boca. A pesar de ya haber tenido un orgasmo, su pene continúo duro y más aun, al mirar dicha imagen, impulsado nuevamente por la lujuria, se irguió por completo, tumbo a Rukawa y se coloco sobre él.

-Me pones a mil… zorro…, mira… aun la tengo dura…- Guió una mano del azabache a su propio miembro y le demostró que su pene, estaba aun listo para la acción.

-Te lo dije antes… -le dijo Rukawa, mirándolo con picardía –no eres más que un pervertido…- Hanamichi no negó aquello y es que, desde que había descubierto con Rukawa lo que era tener sexo o mejor dicho, hacer el amor, era tan adictivo que estaba seguro, no podría jamás volver a vivir sin esos momentos cargados de lujuria.

-Tú tienes la culpa- le dijo Sakuragui –eres… tremendamente atractivo… ahora compruebo porque… todas están locas por ti…- después de decir esto, Hanamichi guió dos dedos a la entrada de Rukawa, le iba a preparar; una noche antes, se había dado cuenta de que cuando Rukawa estaba listo, podía entrar con mayor facilidad y sin mucho dolor para ninguno de los dos, porque cuando fue su primera vez, pudo notar en el rostro de Rukawa el éxtasis, pero también el dolor, la segunda y tercera vez… fueron mucho más satisfactorias… esta cuarta… quería que fuera perfecta.

Cuando el cuerpo de Rukawa ya había tolerado incluso tres dedos, fue el momento para entrar, levanto sus piernas y las recargo sobre sus hombros, entonces dirigió su miembro a su entrada, y tal como lo supuso, entro con más facilidad, el contacto fue más agradable, aunque noto que a pesar de su intento Rukawa se incomodo ligeramente, sin embargo, espero para que el poco o medio dolor que sentía se pasara y así pudiera empezar con las embestidas. Fueron solo segundos cuando Rukawa, comenzó a moverse, indicando con ello, que estaba listo.

Entraba y salía de su interior, incluso en momentos lo hacía tan fuerte y rápido que obtenía como resultado exquisitos jadeos provenientes de la boca del azabache, llevo su diestra a su boca para ensalivarla un poco y después la guio a la erección del moreno comenzándole a masturbar.

Después de algunas embestidas mas, el azabache se removió ligeramente y de pronto convulsiono un poco, había llegado al orgasmo, logrando con ello que su interior se comprimiera y apretara deliciosamente el miembro del pelirrojo, haciendo con ello, que Hanamichi no pudiera más y también se viniera dentro de él.

Se dejo ir primero sobre el azabache, intentaba recobrar un poco de energías y respiración, salió de él con cuidado y después se tumbo a su lado.

-Y cuando regresas a Japón?- Pregunto el joven de piel pálida, mirando el techo, tratando de bajar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco a estándares "normales".

-después de año nuevo, las clases se reanudan el 3 de Enero- El pelirrojo, apenas y podía contestar.

-El 3 de enero…- repitió el azabache.

-Bueno, nos quedan 8 días, así que… - Sakuragui se recargo en sus codos y le miro –Debemos aprovechar el tiempo zorrito-

-Y si te quedas?- Pregunto de la nada el azabache, girando el rostro y mirándole.

-Q-quedarme?-

-Porque no?-

-No lo sé… es que- Sakuragui pensó un momento en que en Japón tenía amigos y personas que le estiman y que el de igual forma quiere, pero… no tenía una familia como tal, que esperara por el, solo su tío, el hermano de su madre, que en raras ocasiones suele visitarle, pero que mes con mes envía dinero para su manutención.

-Conseguiré una cita para ti, para que puedas mostrar tus aptitudes jugando basquetball en el equipo al que pertenezco actualmente y…-

-No, no… de ninguna manera!- Hanamichi se irguió, quedando sentado en el sofá-cama –Como se te ocurre eso?-

-Y porque no?-

-Porque si a mi algún día un equipo me elige, es porque yo me lo he ganado-

-Eres demasiado orgulloso-

-No quiero deberte nada…-

-Jamás me lo cobraría-

Se quedaron mirando retadoramente, pero Rukawa dio un largo suspiro, querer convencer a Hanamichi de lo contrario era inútil.

-Como quieras…- Rukawa cerró los ojos y coloco los brazos detrás de su nuca.

-No te sentirías más orgulloso de este genio, si logra alcanzarte por sus propios meritos?- Pregunto Sakuragui, al ver que de cierta forma, se había enfadado ligeramente el moreno.

Rukawa abrió un ojo y le miro.

-Aun crees en las hadas?-

-Que?- Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

-Que jamás podrás alcanzarme, a eso me refiero… torpe- Rukawa observo divertido, como la cara del pelirrojo se tensaba.

-tu… estúpido zorro, presumido, ególatra…-

Rukawa, sonrió ligeramente.

-tomare tu palabra Kaede- Dijo Hanamichi de repente. –Solo… regresare a Japón a dejar todo en orden y… tengo una condición- Rukawa le miro sorprendido.

-En serio?-

-Si… yo… no quiero que me mantengas, así que buscare trabajo por aquí y yo mismo me hare cargo de mis gastos- Hanamichi se sonrojo intensamente –Me he dado cuenta de que… no podría soportar estar lejos de ti… por mucho tiempo-

Rukawa le miro, pese a que Hanamichi era un hombre explosivo y agresivo, también mostraba ternura y no parecía tener problema en expresar lo que sentía.

-ven acá… torpe- Rukawa estiro su mano, rodeo su cuello y lo atrajo hacia el, juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Hanamichi se dejo hacer, era adicto a los besos de Rukawa.

-Iría a por ti, hasta el fin del mundo- Dijo Hanamichi, entre aquellos besos.

-lo creo…- Admitió Rukawa.

Y uno recostado al lado del otro, permanecieron toda la noche, cubriéndose y dándose calor, en aquella noche de invierno.

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon insistentes por toda la casa, Hanamichi fue el único que se despertó, Rukawa parecía un tronco. Se coloco la playera que la noche anterior Rukawa portaba y sus propios pantalones y abrió algo molesto, no evitando dar un gran bostezo.

-Qué?- Pregunto apenas vio a quien les había despertado.

-Ella vendrá!- Dijo sonriendo a más no poder el ex –jugador del Ryonan.

-Que no tienes otros amigos… a quienes molestar Sendoh?- Pregunto Hanamichi, tratando de desesperesarse.

-Ah decir verdad los tengo, pero ustedes dos… son los únicos que conocen a Ayako- Y sin pedir permiso entro al interior de la casa, donde observo a Rukawa durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá-cama, a la vez que su vista se dirigía hacia la ropa tirada en el piso, Hanamichi se percato de ello y se sonrojo intensamente.

-Oye imbécil! No te enseñaron buenos modales? Se pide permiso para entrar!-

-Vaya noche movida que… tuvieron no?- Sendoh, giro el rostro y observo a Sakuragui, quien estaba tan rojo como el color intenso de su propio cabello.

-N-no te importa…- tartamudeo ligeramente, dando a notar su nerviosismo, como si le hubiesen pillado en una travesura.

-Pues… tienes razón… están en todo su derecho y eso… no debe importarme… en fin…- Sendoh se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un sofá –venia a preguntarles que si me acompañaban al aeropuerto por Ayako-

-Ah si… algo decías de Ayako…- Hanamichi aun no asimilaba lo que Sendoh le acababa de decir, fue al refrigerador, saco un envase de leche, sirvió un poco en un vaso, regreso a la sala, dio un sorbo a la bebida y de repente escupió el contenido-

-Que va a venir!- Pregunto alarmado, por fin, le había llegado oxigeno a su cerebro.

-Sí, ayer que hable con ella, quede de depositarle el dinero suficiente para que pagara el boleto del avión, aprovecharemos estos 7 días que aún nos quedan… bueno… serán solo 5… puesto que el viaje es largo, pero algo es algo no?-

-no, no… es que no puede venir!- Dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Qué y porque no?-

-Pues… porque ella no sabe… lo de… Ka…Kaede y yo!-

-bueno sería una excelente oportunidad para que se lo dijeran… o… ¿acaso lo van a mantener en secreto por siempre?-

-Por supuesto que no… pero… es muy pronto…-

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto Rukawa, quien a causa de los gritos y alteraciones del pelirrojo, había despertado.

-Buenos días Kaede- Sonrió Sendoh, mirándole como si nada.

-Buenos días…- Respondió este, mientras se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba.

-le decía a Sakuragui, que me gustaría que me acompañaran al aeropuerto… Ayako vendrá y quisiera ir a recogerla-

-Ah…- Respondió Rukawa, mientras se ponía de pie, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, el pelirrojo le arrojo una almohada.

-Cúbrete!- Le exigió Hanamichi, puesto que Rukawa se había puesto de pie y no se había percatado de que estaba desnudo.

Rukawa sin tomar importancia, se coloco la almohada delante de su pelvis, cubriendo lo que tenía que cubrir.

-Jajajaja…- no pudo evitar reír Sendoh, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo. –Quien te viera Sakuragui… eres tan posesivo y celoso…- Le pico el ex–capitán del Ryonan –como si no hubiera visto ya antes a Rukawa desnudo-

-Que?- Pregunto alterado Hanamichi, cerrando su puño, dispuesto a regalar golpes.

-No seas… idiota… torpe- Rukawa le había arrojado la almohada, al menos ya se había puesto sus pantalones –En las duchas…- Respondió de manera obvia.

-A… si… en las duchas- sus músculos se relajaron y se dejo caer en el sofá, mientras Sendoh no paraba de reír, Hanamichi era tan gracioso a consideración del chico en picos.

-y… cuando llega?- Pregunto Kaede terminando de ponerse la sudadera de Hanamichi.

-Mañana por la mañana…-

-Sakuragui, no quiere ir… teme… verla- Dijo Sendoh.

-Ah si?- pregunto Rukawa.

-Tu no?- pregunto Hanamichi.

-No… no me importa…- Rukawa mostraba como siempre mucha indiferencia.

-Es que nunca te tomas las cosas enserio?- Le pregunto Hanamichi, mientras Rukawa le miraba también.

-Es que acaso… te importa mucho el que dirán?-

-Por supuesto que no…- Se apresuro a contestar.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? Ayako comprenderá nuestra situación- Rukawa de cierta forma conocía a la castaña y sabia que ella se lo tomaría bien.

-Bueno, que mas da…- Sakuragui se encogió de hombros –Sendoh, solo… tendrás que pedirle que a nadie más se lo diga, yo… quiero ser personalmente quien le cuente a los chicos de Shohoku y a mis amigos en general sobre… lo de Kaede y yo…-

Sendoh asintió

-y a todo esto… ya has cortado con Caroline?- Pregunto Rukawa, quien tomaba leche del mismo vaso que el de Hanamichi.

-Ya… lo hice ayer…- dijo algo incomodo.

-Y por la cara que pusiste no se lo tomo tan bien… cierto?- Pregunto Hanamichi que le arrebataba el vaso a Rukawa.

-pues… de hecho lo tomo bastante bien- Sendoh frunció la boca –es extraño, pensé que me armaría un show tremendo-

-y que te quejas? No es mejor así?-

-Por supuesto pero… - Sendoh se quedo pensativo un momento, pero después sacudió la cabeza- en fin… que más da, vayamos a almorzar y dar la vuelta por ahí, o quieren quedarse y continuar con su… activa noche?- Pregunto pícaro, mientras Hanamichi le arrojaba una almohada en la cara.

Al día siguiente:

-Estoy tan nervioso…- Murmuro, mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Deja de hacer eso… me pones nervioso a mi también- Le dijo Hanamichi quien miraba enojado a Sendoh.

-Es que… ya paso bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la vi, además… no sé como recibirla ¿le daré un beso? ¿En la mejilla? ¿En la boca?-

-Ya se anuncio el arribo del vuelo en el que ella viene- Observo Rukawa, Sendoh se tenso aun mas, mientras Hanamichi también se mostraba algo nervioso.

Minutos más tarde, un mar de gente se presentaba frente a ellos.

-No logro verla…- Dijo Sendoh quien se ponía de puntillas y la buscaba con la mirada.

-Yo… tampoco…- Admitió Hanamichi.

-Ahí esta…- Señalo Rukawa. Los tres chicos dirigieron la vista y observaron a la castaña, pero esta… no venia sola, alguien le acompañaba, cuando Rukawa y Hanamichi quisieron reaccionar, había sido demasiado tarde.

-Es… es…- Hanamichi tartamudeaba, y se había puesto pálido, por más que hubiese deseado escabullirse, no lo hubiera logrado ya, Ayako y su acompañante ya estaban frente a ellos. –Haruko…-

-Hola…- Saludo Sendoh a Ayako, acercándose a ella, dándole un ligero beso en los labios y después cargo sus maletas.

-Que hace aquí Sakuragui?- Pregunto Ayako, haciendo la pregunta que parecía estar estancada en la boca de Haruko.

-El….- Sendoh giro el rostro y observo al pelirrojo.

-Me… estoy quedando en casa de Sendoh –Se apresuro a decir Hanamichi, Rukawa giro el rostro y observo al pelirrojo, no le había parecido en absoluto que mintiera, pero… no le desmintió.

-Ah sí… el, esta quedándose en mi casa…- Dijo Sendoh, tratando de ayudar un poco.

-Y porque no me lo has dicho?- Le recriminaba la castaña.

-Se… me olvido, bueno estaba tan emocionado por tu visita…-

-Bueno, no importa, todos nos preocupamos mucho cuando te fuiste sin decir nada Sakuragui!- Ayako le pego ligeramente con el boleto y unos folletos que llevaba en la cabeza. –Ryota estaba furioso…- Admitió la castaña –ya después nos dijo Yohei que habías viajado a Estados Unidos para cuidar a una tía, pero… yo no veo a ninguna tía por aquí...- Observo.

-Ah… es que… si… fui a cuidar a una tía pero… después me encontré a Sendoh y… -

-Bueno ya tendrán tiempo de charlar ¿vámonos ya no?- Pregunto Sendoh, que trataba de ayudar a Hanamichi.

Rukawa miro a Hanamichi y este le devolvió la mirada.

"lo siento… no me siento preparado para enfrentar a Haruko y decirle la verdad" Parecía que le decía el pelirrojo.

"Tarde o temprano lo sabrá" Parecía que respondía Rukawa.

Haruko por su parte, se había llevado una gran decepción, había imagino que ese viaje le ayudaría a acercarse más al azabache, pero ahora con la presencia del pelirrojo ahí, aquello era imposible.

-Pensé que vendrías sola…- Dijo Sendoh bajito, no le incomoda a él, la presencia de la castaña, pero lamentaba haber metido a Hanamichi y Rukawa en un aprieto.

-Es que mis padres se pusieron necios y al final aceptaron, pero siempre y cuando alguien de confianza me acompañara… y pues Haruko al enterarse de que vendría a verte, me pidió que la trajera a ella, después de todo… ella creía que podría encontrarse con Rukawa… y mira… así fue, lástima que Hanamichi también estaba aquí… es algo que ella no contemplo… ni siquiera yo…-

-Pues, las cosas… se tornaran algo tensas…- Admitió Sendoh.

-Que porque?- Pregunto curiosa.

-Ya te lo contare más tarde… este no es buen momento-

Detrás de ellos, Hanamichi, Haruko y Rukawa caminaban lentamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba, el ambiente era pesado.

-Y…¿Cómo has estado… Rukawa?.- Pregunto Haruko, sin poder contenerse más para poder charlar con el azabache.

Rukawa le miro de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien…- fue su escueta respuesta, de alguna manera no toleraba a esa chiquilla, nunca lo había hecho, pero ahora más que nunca, no podía olvidar que ella y Hanamichi habían sido novios.

-Y tu… Hanamichi?- Para no verse tan obvia, decidió hacerle la charla también al pelirrojo.

-Pues… bien Haruko, gracias por preguntar…-Pero nuevamente el incomodo silencio se hizo presente.

-Bueno, primero tal vez sería bueno llevar las maletas a la casa… - Sendoh se dirigió a las chicas, pero Haruko se atrevió a hacer un pedimento.

-Me… gustaría si… me lo permite…- Hablo tímidamente –si Rukawa… me dejara… quedarme en su casa-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, más Hanamichi, quien no podía creerse que la castaña se hubiese atrevido a pedirle algo así a Rukawa.

-Es que… la verdad yo venía a verle a él, para saber cómo estaba y… además no quiero incomodar a Ayako y a Sendoh, quienes imagino van a querer tener tiempo a solas… y estando yo ahí… y Hanamichi…-

-tienes toda la razón!- Dijo Hanamichi, quien de alguna forma, iba a agarrarse de ello, para no ocultar que se quedaba en casa de Rukawa y además, no permitir que Kaede y Haruko estuvieran a solas.

-Zorro…- Se dirigió a Rukawa –quiero el mejor cuarto que tengas en tu casa…- amenazo.

-Qué?- pregunto Haruko algo descolocada.

-Pues, que yo también me voy a casa de Rukawa… no quiero hacer mal tercio con Sendoh-

CONTINUARA...


	10. ESCONDIENDO AL AMOR

**Buenos días People! Os dejo la continuación! Perdonen mi mala ortografía! _**

**Caamy-chan: **Gracias por tus halagos y por tu review! Jejejeje, no sabes cómo suben los ánimos y la inspiración! Lamento mucho la demora en bajar la continuación, pero aquí esta :) Lamento lo de tu café jejejeje :P Yo también adoro los lemon's… que perver soy, y más si son de este par! Siento que cuando están juntos sacan chispas! Cuando era una cría yo también quería que Haruko y Hanamichi se quedaran juntos, pero… también cuando conocí el mundo yaoi como bien mencionas… también quede totalmente segura de que Hanamichi y Rukawa se PERTENECEN! Jajajaja No te preocupes por la review larga, de hecho este tipo de comentarios son los que más se disfrutan y motivan! Muchas gracias por las rosas ya las he puesto en un florero, gracias por las drogas (me mantienen despierta para escribir mis fics jajajaja) Besos!

**D: **Gracias por tu review! En cierta forma, Haruko ahora que está sola nuevamente quiere hacer su intento con Rukawa, con Yohei aun no se concreta nada, porque tampoco el azabache ha sido sincero con ella sobre lo que siente, pero… poco a poco todo tiene que llevar un orden! Jajaja xD Saludos!

**CAPITULO X**

-¿Por qué no te negaste?- Pregunto un chico pelirrojo.

Rukawa solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?-

-No supe cómo reaccionar y cuando justo iba a negarme… tú hiciste mención sobre tu grandiosa idea…- Rukawa le miro –Si alguien aquí tiene la culpa… ese fuiste tú… torpe-

Hanamichi, frunció la boca y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Demonios… esto no debería estar pasando-

-Deberíamos decirle la verdad…-

-¡No!- Se apresuro a decir Hanamichi.

-¿Te importa mucho que se entere?- Pregunto algo molesto el azabache.

-No es que me importe mucho…-

-Bien, entonces vamos a decirle…- Rukawa dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Hanamichi le detuvo.

-¡Espera zorro! Vamos a decírselo pero… hay que buscar el momento y las palabras precisas-

-Le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto…- Se quejo el azabache.

-Ya te dije que se lo diremos-

Ayako y Sendoh, estaban sentados en uno de los sofás donde vivía Rukawa.

-¿Que ocurre con ellos dos?- Pregunto curiosa al ver de lejos a Hanamichi y Rukawa enfrascados en una charla. –Parecen llevarse mejor…- Admitió la chica de rizos.

-Sí, se llevan mejor… mucho mejor- Respondió Sendoh. Ayako giro el rostro y observo a su novio.

-Me estas ocultando algo ¿verdad? Y será mejor Akira… que hables ahora- La chica le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno… no debo ser yo quien te ponga al tanto de todo esto… será mejor que se lo preguntes directamente a ellos pero… no les preguntes frente a Akagi, de lo contrario dudo mucho que quieran sincerarse contigo…-Ayako iba a preguntar el motivo del porque tanto misterio, pero justo en ese momento Hanamichi y Rukawa se acercaban a ellos.

Ayako miro a los dos chicos e iba a aventurarse a preguntar para saciar su curiosidad, pero Haruko regreso del baño.

-Entonces, ahora que Akagi y Sakuragui ya están más que instalados en casa de Kaede ¿A dónde quieren ir?- Pregunto Sendoh.

-Yo ya tengo hambre…- Dijo Sakuragui.

-Vayamos a comer algo- Le secundo Rukawa.

Sendoh miro a las chicas y estas asintieron.

-Perfecto, entonces vamos-

Subieron al auto de Sendoh, no creyeron necesario ir en otro auto más, por lo que de piloto iba el ex -jugador del Ryonan, de copiloto Ayako y en el asiento trasero Hanamichi, en medio Haruko y después Rukawa.

Sendoh y Ayako se miraban de vez en cuando y se sonreían mutuamente, se les notaba realmente contentos, sin embargo, en la parte trasera se sentía un incomodo ambiente.

-Es… hermosa tu casa Rukawa- Hablo Haruko, quien nuevamente intentaba ser parte de la atención del azabache.

-Gracias…- Fue lo único que respondió el azabache, Haruko sonrió tímidamente y después observo a Hanamichi.

-Y ¿Cómo está tu tía?- Pregunto Haruko, quien de alguna manera no quería omitir al pelirrojo.

-Bien… ella… está bien…- Dijo tratando de ser conciso, no quería mentirle a Haruko.

Ayako observo por el retrovisor a los 3 chicos, estaba analizando la situación.

-Vamos, vamos… quiten esas caras largas, Haruko y yo hemos venido aquí a divertirnos, a pasarla bien y… con esa actitud Hanamichi… Rukawa, nos estropean los planes…-

-Ah sí, perdona Ayako, y ¿cómo están todos por allá?- Pregunto Hanamichi, quien de alguna manera, no deseaba hacer sentir mal a las chicas.

-Pues casi todo sigue igual, no es como si… hubiesen pasado meses desde tu partida, Mitsui y Ryota se han acoplado bastante bien jugando-

-Era de esperarse que ellos se volvieran más fuertes, es decir, a falta de los demás jugadores clave y después de la salida de mi hermano y Kogure del equipo, ellos tuvieron que esforzarse más para que el equipo no declinara- Dijo Haruko.

-A Ryota casi le da el infarto cuando supo que tú también te ausentabas por un tiempo- Dijo Ayako. –Pero cuando regreses, no solo será un dueto perfecto, el equipo de Shohoku será más fuerte-

Hanamichi se mordió los labios ligeramente ¿Cómo decirles que ya no regresaría a jugar a Shohoku?

Llegaron a un centro comercial, Sendoh estaciono el auto y todos caminaron hacia el área de comidas.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas mientras discutían que comprar para comer.

-Ya vengo…- Hanamichi se puso de pie y se encamino al baño, Rukawa le siguió con la mirada, mientras Ayako les observa a ambos, Haruko y Sendoh estaban enfrascados leyendo un menú. Sin decir nada, segundos más tarde Rukawa se puso de pie y se alejo de ahí.

Hanamichi, se estaba lavando las manos, y se miraba frente a un gran espejo, cuando miro a Rukawa abrir la puerta del baño e ingresar a este.

Rukawa se coloco a su lado y abrió una de las llaves, coloco una mano en el chorro de agua y después se hecho un poco de agua en el cabello.

-Me siento bastante incomodo- Dijo de repente Hanamichi.

-Ya sabes cuál es la solución-

-es que… debemos aguantar Kaede- Hanamichi le miro. –Imagínate que ahorita les confesáramos a Ayako y Haruko la verdad- Hanamichi suspiro- ¿No crees que Haruko se sentiría mal? Es decir, en primera tu le gustas, siempre le has gustado y saber que… bueno tu y yo… andamos, pues no creo que se lo tome tan bien, y en segunda… yo anduve con ella, no creo que tampoco sea fácil saber que tu ex – novio anda con alguien de su mismo sexo…-

-Te preocupas demasiado por ella- Le recrimino el azabache.

-Pues, de alguna forma la estimo… como una muy buena amiga- se apresuro a decir, antes de que Rukawa lo malinterpretara. –Además, si se pone mal aquí, ¿a dónde iría? Arruinaríamos el viaje que Ayako realizo para estar con Sendoh, esto es tan complejo…- Sakuragui se recargo en los lavabos y se cruzo de brazos.

Rukawa de alguna manera no había pensado en lo de Sendoh y Ayako, de alguna manera Hanamichi tenía razón, estaba seguro que si la hermana pequeña de su ex capitán se enteraba de lo de ellos, su primera reacción aparte de gritarles o insultarles, seria marcharse y no querer verlos, por mucho, mucho tiempo, algo que a el no le importaba, pero dadas las circunstancias de que tanto ella como Ayako no estaban en Japón, tampoco deseaba arruinarle su momento a Sendoh, después de haberlo ansiado por bastante tiempo.

Rukawa también permaneció en silencio, pensando sobre aquella situación, cuando Hanamichi le sorprendió, jalándole de la chaqueta para acercarlo a él.

-Saquémosle provecho a la situación- Dijo –de alguna manera me excita tener que esconder lo nuestro, todos piensan que tu y yo, nos repelemos como el agua y el aceite- Hanamichi, le rodeo con los brazos y le susurro en el oído- nunca lo he hecho en un baño público- Le dijo, para después rozar sus labios con suavidad.

-yo tampoco…- Respondió Rukawa, quien no dudo en seguirle la corriente, pero la puerta del baño abriéndose abruptamente les sorprendió.

Sendoh levanto una ceja y les miro –Me resulta extraño observarlos de esta forma…-

Hanamichi rompió el abrazo y miro fastidiado a Sendoh.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto algo enojado.

-Pues que debido a su demora, las chicas temen que se estén "matando" aquí en el baño y me han mandado a separarlos-

Rukawa pasó al lado de Sendoh y salió del baño, Hanamichi y Sendoh, le siguieron después.

Haruko de inmediato observo el rostro de Rukawa, esperando encontrar algún golpe o indicio de pelea, pero este no tenia señales de nada, el azabache solo se digno a sentarse y observar el menú.

-Rukawa… ¿Qué vas a pedir?- Le pregunto la castaña.

-¡Ey zorro! ¿A que no te atreves a comer esto?- Le reto Hanamichi, mostrándole un anuncio que dictaba "Tacos de arrachera acompañado de guacamole y cebollas cambray" –Es comida Mexicana-

-Es demasiado fuerte- Dijo Sendoh, sentándose al lado de Ayako.

-Yo podría comerla…- Aseguro Hanamichi.

-No me involucres en tus tonterías…- Dijo Rukawa, quien siguió leyendo el menú.

-Cobarde… -Le murmuro el pelirrojo a Rukawa, pero este le ignoro.

Haruko les observo por un momento, ellos seguían retándose mutuamente, pero parecía que el nivel de agresividad había bajado considerablemente.

Despues de haber comido, se dispusieron a recorrer todo el centro comercial, se detenían a mirar atreves de los aparadores y entraban a tiendas que llamaban mucho su atención. Finalmente la noche les sorprendió y era hora de partir.

Sendoh les llevo hasta la casa de Rukawa, se despidió de los chicos y de Haruko, mientras Ayako hacia lo mismo.

-Picarón… te portas bien eh?- Le dijo Hanamichi cuando este se había acercado a él.

-Oye... yo no me inmiscuyo en lo que tú y Kaede hagan o dejen de hacer…- Se apresuro a decir Sendoh, puesto que hasta ese momento le cayó el veinte de que efectivamente estarían ellos dos solos, en la noche… sin nadie que les molestara.

-Bueno, solo no te pases de listo puerco-espín- Le advirtió el pelirrojo.

-No hace falta que me lo digas…-

Despues de esto Sendoh y Ayako se marcharon.

Los tres que quedaron en la casa, permanecieron de pie, mirando hacia la puerta.

Al instante Rukawa y Hanamichi se dieron la vuelta y subieron las escaleras.

-¿Ya van a dormir?- Pregunto algo sorprendida la castaña por su reacción.

-Si...- Fue la respuesta de los dos; para "despistar" cada uno abrió la puerta de su habitación y cerro tras de sí.

Haruko suspiro con pesar, había esperado quedarse a platicar un rato más con ellos.

Rukawa de inmediato se asomo a la ventana, observo una cabeza roja que se asomaba igual que el por la ventana del otro cuarto.

-¿Vienes o voy?- Pregunto Hanamichi.

-Hazte a un lado torpe…- Rukawa salió por la ventana, sujetándose de donde podía para no caer.

-T-ten cuidado… zorro, hubieras dejado que yo fuera…- Dijo Hanamichi sintiéndose nervioso.

-No dramatices… quítate…- Rukawa logro poner un pie en el marco de la ventana de Sakuragui –Mi propia casa y me siento como un vil ladrón- Murmuro algo enfadado, Hanamichi no pudo evitar reír.

-Con que la patrulla no te pille…- Dijo divertido, estiro una mano para ayudar a Rukawa, cuando logro sujetarlo, lo jalo, y finalmente logro entrar en su habitación.

-Eres un mal anfitrión, mira que dejar a la pobre de Haruko sola-

-Ella fue la que se auto invito… - Rukawa se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la sudadera que portaba.

-¿Te meterás a bañar?-Le pregunto Hanamichi al ver toda la intención del azabache de quitarse toda la ropa.

-Aha…- Fue su respuesta, mientras dejaba en el suelo todas sus prendas. -¿Entras?- Le invito.

-Voy en seguida…- Respondió el pelirrojo, quien no dudo en comenzar a desvestirse de igual forma.

Solo de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Rukawa frente a él, hizo efecto en su cuerpo, su miembro comenzaba a despertar.

Rukawa ya había entrado al cuarto de baño, Hanamichi se disponía a seguirlo cuando alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación. Hanamichi palideció, mientras Rukawa había asomado su cabeza.

-Es Haruko…- Dijo temeroso el pelirrojo.

-¿Y que intenta con buscarte en tu habitación?- Le miro con desconfianza.

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas?- Hanamichi se encogió de hombros.

-No abras…-

-¿Y si es algo importante?-

Rukawa le miro con enfado, pero no dijo nada más, se adentro nuevamente al baño y abrió la llave de la ducha.

Hanamichi nervioso se acerco al picaporte, lo sujeto y abrió la puerta, no abrió por completa esta, solo asomo la cabeza.

-Haruko!- Dijo aparentando sorpresa.

-Hanamichi, ¿podría hablar contigo un segundo?- Pidió la castaña.

-Ah es que… bueno, voy a bañarme- Dijo este.

-No te quitare más de quince minutos… después puedes ducharte- Hanamichi se vio tentado a darle negativa otra vez, pero tenía cierta curiosidad en saber qué era eso que deseaba platicarle la castaña.

-Bueno… dame un minuto voy a vestirme nuevamente y estoy contigo…- La castaña asintió y Hanamichi cerro tras de sí.

-¿Que quería?- Rukawa asomo su cabeza y le miro, pero frunció el ceño al ver que Hanamichi se vestía nuevamente.

-No lo sé… quiere hablar…-

-¿Hablar de qué?-

-Que se yo…-

-¿Y no podía esperar hasta mañana?- Hanamichi levanto la mirada y se topo con esa fría, cruel y despiadada mirada del azabache.

-¿Estas celoso?- Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Me da igual…- Rukawa se adentro al baño nuevamente y dio un gran portazo.

Hanamichi levanto los hombros y cerró los ojos.

-Esta celoso…- Se respondió así mismo; al calzarse y vestirse salió de su cuarto.

Haruko estaba sentada en uno de los sofás y miraba todo alrededor asombrada.

-Ocurre algo Haruko?- Pregunto Hanamichi cuando se coloco frente a ella.

-No… nada… es solo que… - La castaña guardo silencio, era como si tuviera estancada las palabras en su boca.

-mmmm... haber…- Hanamichi se sentó a su lado. – ¿Qué pasa?-

Haruko levanto la mirada y dio un largo suspiro.

-Es que… encontrarte aquí, me hizo sentirme mal, me afecto en serio Hanamichi- El pelirrojo levanto una ceja y le miro.

-no te entiendo-

-Es que, efectivamente vine a este lugar para tratar de acercarme a Rukawa pero… estando tu aquí… - dio otro suspiro- y además no puedo creer que tu… no me des la oportunidad de acercarme a él! Tu y yo… ya no somos nada y no tienes derecho a seguir insistiendo conmigo…- Hanamichi abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

-Un momento ¿crees que yo… le pedí al zorro dormir en su casa para no dejarlos solos?- Bueno por una parte esa había sido su intención, pero no por lo que creía la castaña realmente –Crees que… ¿no quiero dejarte sola con él? ¿Qué estoy celoso de él… por ti?-

A Haruko le pareció bastante extraña su reacción y sobre todo sus preguntas.

-Si, eso pienso…-

-Ya, ya…- Le interrumpió Hanamichi –entiendo- Hanamichi recargo su espalda en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. –Me escuchare muy cruel Haruko pero si en este momento no desmiento lo que tú crees que pasa… eso no estaría bien…- En ese momento abrió los ojos nuevamente y miro a la castaña –Ya no me gustas, lo que hagas o no… con quien sea… no me importa… no me involucres por favor, yo ya estoy haciendo mi vida con alguien más y no…-

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien más?- Le interrumpió la castaña. –Pues… que pronto has conseguido consuelo…-

Hanamichi suspiro con pesar "Que complicadas son las mujeres" –Cuando tu y yo tronamos, te fui sincero y te dije que yo… ya me había fijado en otra persona… y tu… admitiste que te seguía gustando el zorro, nunca te mentí-

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero ahora… no lo sé, desde que llegue me he dado cuenta de que no me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra y yo deseo hacerle platica a Rukawa y tu… permaneces a su lado… ¿Cómo es eso posible si ustedes dos no se toleran? No encuentro lógica alguna, más que… la razón de que tú no quieras que Rukawa y yo tratemos de acercarnos más-

Hanamichi no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír.

-Haruko evítate un mal rato… después de todo este tiempo ¿crees que el zorro te correspondería? Solo te vas a lastimar a ti misma-

-¿Cómo sabes que él no me corresponderá? Hanamichi, tu creíste que yo nunca te daría una oportunidad y… sin embargo, te la di- Sakuragui se mordió la lengua, en eso ella tenía razón, pero sabía que él jamás le correspondería.

-No lo sé Haruko, solo… intuyo que el… no te corresponderá- Hanamichi comenzó a sentirse incomodo, por lo que se puso de pie.

-Pues… mientras el no me de una negativa como se debe… quiero que sepas…que lo intentare… y lo hago de tu conocimiento Hanamichi porque… esta vez… nada me impedirá hacer lo posible por conquistarlo… ¿me entiendes verdad? Porque tu… ya estas con la persona que quieres… yo… también quiero intentarlo con la persona que me gusta realmente-

Hanamichi le miro con algo de "lastima" la chica lucharía por algo que realmente era un imposible.

-Si no puedo… convencerte de lo contrario…- Hanamichi suspiro con pesar, pero se decidió dejarlo como estaba… hasta ahora.

-Hanamichi… ¿me dejaras intentarlo? No te opondrás ¿verdad?-

Hanamichi le miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No me involucrare- Despues de esto, su conciencia no le dejo en paz, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos –Hasta mañana…- Se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, abrió con lentitud y cerro tras él, Rukawa no estaba ya en esa habitación, imagino que estaba aun bastante molesto por haber bajado a charlar con la castaña y al final había decidido esa noche no pasarla con él, se sintió aun mas mal consigo mismo de lo que ya estaba, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se interno en el baño, se dio una larga ducha de agua caliente.

Esa noche le había costado bastante trabajo conciliar el sueño, se había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a dormir acompañado por la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del azabache que se vio tentado bastantes momentos en pararse e ir a la habitación de Rukawa, pero así como seguramente era, sabía que estaría aun molesto.

Pese a no haber dormido lo suficiente, se había despertado temprano. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar, aquella casa comenzaba a conocerla a la perfección, a final de cuentas… pronto llegaría a ser su casa realmente.

Cuando ingreso a la cocina, se topo con Rukawa, quien untaba un poco de mermelada a un pan tostado.

-Se va a acabar el mundo….- Murmuro Hanamichi, al verle despierto tan temprano.

-Idiota… -Murmuro Rukawa.

-¿No pudiste dormir?- Le pico, al ver que tenía marcadas ligeramente unas ojeras, quizás el estaba en la misma situación que él, ambos se habían extrañado por la noche.

-…- Rukawa le ignoro.

-¿Sigues molesto?- Hanamichi se acerco y se sentó a su lado, frente al desayunador. –No seas tontito… no tienes por qué estar enojado-

-Que quería ayer Akagi?- Rukawa giro el rostro y le observo.

-nada… solo… charlar-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre ti…-

-¿Sobre mi?-

-Si…- Hanamichi le arrebato su pan tostado y lo mordió. –me dejo claro que aun le gustas y quiere conquistarte…-

-….- Rukawa saco otro pan y comenzó a untarle mermelada.

-me sentí terriblemente mal… al no contarle la verdad-

-…- Rukawa comenzó a comerse su pan.

-¿crees que ese hubiese sido un buen momento para decirle la verdad?-

-….- Rukawa dio un sorbo a un café que tenia frente a él, sabía que Hanamichi estaba en un monologo y contestara o no, a alguna de sus preguntas, el se respondería así mismo.

-Si, creo que era un buen momento, pero… es como lo platicamos ayer… ¿lo recuerdas? Temía por su reacción, bueno quizás solo esperar 4 días no nos hace daño, cuando ella y Ayako estén a un pie de abordar el avión… se lo decimos y ya-

-…- Rukawa siguió comiendo su pan tostado con mermelada.

-¿Me estas ignorando zorro?- Hanamichi le miro de reojo, mientras Rukawa continuaba desayunando en silencio. –Bien, entonces ignora esto…- Hanamichi acerco su rostro al de Rukawa y le beso.

Rukawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero casi de inmediato sonrió ligeramente y correspondió a su caricia.

-¿Seguirás ignorándome?- Le pregunto sobre sus labios.

-Trata de ganarte mi atención- le reto.

Hanamichi sonrió ampliamente.

Haruko se había dado una ducha rápida, se había intentado arreglar lo más sencilla que podía pero con algún toque coqueto para llamar la atención de Rukawa y quería impresionarle, así que justo en ese momento se disponía a hacer el desayuno para sorprenderle.

-Ahhh…- Rukawa dejo escapar un suave gemido, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba recostado en el suelo y Hanamichi estaba colocado sobre él, pero a la altura de su cadera y justo en ese momento su boca cubría por completo el miembro del azabache.

Mientras Rukawa estaba demasiado ocupado, dejándose hacer, Sakuragui por un momento se detuvo.

-Que…-

-¡Shhh!- le tapo la boca, ladeo la cabeza y agudizo el oído. Su cabello se le erizo cuando escucho las pisadas de la castaña.

-Es Haruko… viene para acá…- Se puso de pie casi de un brinco, mientras Rukawa también le imito, se subió la bragueta y se sentó frente al desayunador, donde minutos antes había estado sentado.

Hanamichi también se sentó a su lado y de un bocado se hecho un pan tostado sin nada a la boca.

Fue en ese momento que la castaña hizo presencia en la cocina, miro sorprendida a los chicos, quienes intentaban aparentar normalidad.

-B-buenos días…- Saludo por inercia.

-Holaf… farugco…- Saludo Hanamichi con la boca llena, mientras Rukawa solo levantaba la mirada y movía la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Haruko miro primero al azabache, después al pelirrojo, aquello, aunque ellos quisieran aparentar, no era una situación tan… "normal". Ya que los dos desayunaban juntos, sin insultos, sin peleas y lo que era aun más extraño, Rukawa tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y Hanamichi actuaba de manera muy nerviosa.

-¿Que estaban haciendo?- Pregunto curiosa.

-¡¿Que?- Se altero Hanamichi, Rukawa le piso el pie. -¡No estábamos haciendo nada! ¡Nada de nada!- Hanamichi intentaba justificarse, pero al hacerlo, hacía notar mas su nerviosismo, por lo que Rukawa nuevamente le piso y lo hizo callar.

-Estamos desayunando… ¿no es obvio?- Dijo el azabache, mientras miraba a la castaña directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estaban peleando?- Pregunto.

-¿Peleando?- Hanamichi miro a Rukawa –ahhh… ahhh… hahaha… si, si… peleando, ¡por supuesto!- Dejo escapar una risa escandalosa.

-Ustedes no cambian…- Haruko ahora comprendía porque Rukawa tenía el rostro rojo y Hanamichi se mostraba demasiado nervioso, quizás pensaba que ella se enfadaría con él. – ¿Quieren que les prepare algo rico para desayunar? Unos panes y un café, no son nada nutritivos y les dejara con hambre- La castaña en ese instante le resto importancia a la supuesta "riña" que habían tenido.

-no creo que puedas…- Dijo Rukawa, mientras mordía su pan.

-No hay nada de ingredientes, si nos fiamos estos días a que el zorro se encargue de proveer a este lugar ingredientes para comidas y desayunos nos moriremos de hambre, salgamos mejor a desayunar afuera- Dijo Hanamichi.

Haruko suspiro con pesar, ella últimamente se había vuelto una excelente cocinera, otro plan que se le iba por la borda.

Aquellos días, pese a lo dicho por Haruko sobre luchar y hacer todo lo posible por Rukawa, este no le daba pauta, por lo que los ánimos de la castaña declinaban constantemente, incluso Hanamichi una de tantas, le pidió al azabache, que tan poco fuera tan cruel con ella.

En esos días, generalmente solían juntarse los 5 chicos para charlar, comer juntos y pasar un agradable momento, pronto llego el 31 de Diciembre, casi nada de que también las chicas e incluso Hanamichi tuvieran que regresar a Japón.

Aquel día tenían pensado cenar en un restaurant cercano al Navy Pier y desde allí, poder disfrutar del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales a la medianoche.

-Guau!- Expreso Sendoh, cuando vio a su novia, parada frente a él, portando un hermoso vestido azul –Te ves… preciosa- Dijo este, acercándose a ella, rodeándola con los brazos e inclinándose un poco para besar sus labios recién pintados con labial rojo ahumado.

-Dice la tradición que uno debe hacer hoy, lo que quiere hacer por el resto del año, así que… intentare vestir mejor diariamente-

-Entonces también deberíamos gozar del mutuo calor que transmiten nuestros cuerpos juntos, para así… no pasar frío ningún otro día del año- Sendoh beso delicadamente su cuello.

-Pues eso debe esperar… ya son casi las ocho y ya deben estar esperándonos los muchachos, vamos- La chica de los rizos se separo de él, le tomo de la mano y lo jalo.

-No nos tomara más de 15 minutos- imploro el chico con cabello en picos.

-Akira basta, no hay tiempo- Ayako siguió caminando, mientras Sendoh, hacia un ligero puchero.

Los 5 jóvenes en general, se habían vestido más formal de lo que acostumbraban.

-Mañana te regresaras con nosotras Hanamichi?- Pregunto Ayako.

-No lo creo…- Respondió este, mientras tomaba un refresco de cola.

-¿Cómo? ¿Porque?- Pregunto Haruko.

-Porque… reserve para después- Ayako entrecerró los ojos y le miro intensamente.

-Podrías cambiar tu boleto para abordar el mismo avión que nosotras ¿no?- Pregunto de manera inocente la castaña.

-No… no puedo…- La razón por la que Hanamichi abordaría otro avión mucho después que ellas, era porque quería tiempo a solas con Rukawa antes de marchar, fueran aunque sea 3 o 4 horas de diferencia.

Las dos chicas le miraron con curiosidad.

-Por cierto… hablando sobre ello… tengo algo que informarles- Hanamichi carraspeo la garganta y se mordió ligeramente el labio. Sendoh miro sorprendido a Hanamichi, tal vez ya había tomado la decisión de decirles lo de él y Rukawa. Rukawa también miro a Hanamichi, sea lo que sea que el dijese, era claro que el estaba a su lado para apoyarle.

-Volveré a Japón pero… solo a arreglar algunos asuntos, he tomado la decisión de quedarme aquí a vivir-

Haruko, Ayako e incluso Sendoh, quien no estaba enterado de aquello, miraron sorprendidos al pelirrojo.

-¿Que?- Preguntaron a la vez Haruko y Ayako.

-Así que… van en serio…- Murmuro Sendoh sin querer, las dos castañas giraron el rostro y observaron a Sendoh.

-¿Van en serio?- Repitió la castaña.

-¿Quien… va en serio?- Pregunto también Haruko.

Sendoh quiso que la tierra le tragara, había cometido una indiscreción y miro aterrado a Hanamichi y Rukawa.

-No te preocupes Sendoh…- Dijo Hanamichi, quien dio un largo suspiro –Creo que… es buen momento para… aclarar bastantes cosas…- Pese a su gran decisión de contar justo en ese momento la verdad a las chicas, no podía evitar temblar ligeramente por los nervios.

-Aclarar…. ¿Que cosas?- Pregunto Ayako, quien de alguna manera, sabía que Hanamichi tenía algo que decirles desde el primer día que ella llego.

-Bueno… yo… - y de pronto las palabras se le estancaron.

-Vamos Hanamichi! ¿Que pasa?- Ayako estaba realmente intrigada y más ahora, al saber que Hanamichi solo iría a Japón quizás para despedirse y regresar a Estados Unidos.

-Si no puedes continuar… yo se los puedo decir… torpe- Rukawa quien estaba sentado a su lado, le había dado un ligero golpe en la cabeza, llamando la atención de todos.

-No… no… Kaede… yo se los diré…- Y nuevamente Ayako y Haruko abrieron los ojos, realmente sorprendidas, Hanamichi había llamado a Rukawa por su nombre.

Haruko comenzó a recordar que desde su estadía, Hanamichi se dirigía exclusivamente a Rukawa por zorro, por eso no se había percatado de que tan cercanos se habían vuelto en esos días.

-Vaya, pero sí que se han vuelto buenos amigos eh?- No pudo evitar mencionar Ayako. Hanamichi sonrió discretamente.

-Si, el… zorro apestoso y yo… nos hemos vuelto… más amigos, mucho… demasiado, buenos amigos-

La segunda manager de Shohoku comenzaba a darse cuenta del porque Hanamichi aseguraba que Rukawa no le correspondería jamás, si ya se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos, era de esperarse que Sakuragui conociera más cosas de las que nadie sabía de Rukawa.

-Yo no lo llamaría ciertamente amistad…- Dijo Rukawa, el no mostraba nervios, de hecho estaba tan seguro como siempre solía aparentar.

Sendoh, miro a las dos chicas, sabía que Ayako no lo tomaría tan mal, pero… Haruko, sabrá dios como reaccionaria.

-Sera mejor… que contemples la probabilidad del viaje a Japón antes de lo previsto- Le susurro Sendoh a la chica. Ayako le miro y al reflejarse en los ojos del ex-jugador del Ryonan, comprendió todo, claro, ella era inteligente, astuta y de alguna manera, se había percatado de la cercanía que últimamente Hanamichi y Rukawa mostraban.

Hanamichi miro a Haruko, la observo a los ojos con algo de temor, dio un largo respiro.

-Haruko, yo me quedare a vivir aquí porque, es aquí donde vive la persona que me gusta, la persona que quiero…- Observo como la chica se mostraba confundida. –Viviré con… Kaede-

Continuara!


	11. REGRESO A JAPON

Hola gente! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic! Bueno sin más ni más, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo! Perdonen mis faltas de Ortografías.

**Pamys-Chan: **Muchas gracias como siempre por la review Pamys-chan! Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, más bien que la sigas leyendo jejeje :P Espero la conti sea de tu agrado! Matta ne!.

**Caamy-chan: **Jejejeje, hola Caaamy-chan! Oie! Yo también me he leído unos fics por la tele, y si, efectivamente se disfruta más al leerlo en grande! :) Ojala la conti te guste, como que ya siento que se acerca el final jejeje :P Saluditos!

**CAPITULO XI**

-Bueno, más claro ni el agua- pensó Ayako, cuando escucho a Hanamichi decir que viviría con Rukawa, ella estaba contenta, se alegraba de ver que a dos a quienes consideraba buenos compañeros y amigos habían encontrado finalmente la felicidad. También estaba sorprendida no podía negarlo, jamás se hubiese imaginado que Hanamichi fuera… bisexual, y es que ella al igual que los amigos más cercanos al pelirrojo sabían que había tenido anteriormente una relación con Haruko. –Haruko…- Murmuro la chica de los rizos y de nueva cuenta su interés volvió a ella, miro de reojo a la hermana pequeña de su ex-capitán y no pudo sino sentir ligeramente lastima por ella.

Haruko miraba a Hanamichi aun con duda y sorpresa.

-Vivirás con… Rukawa?- Pregunto casi en un susurro Akagi.

-Si… viviré con el- Rectifico el pelirrojo.

-Pero…- Haruko observo a Kaede por breves segundos –Porque con Rukawa?-

Los 4 chicos miraron a Haruko.

-Haruko ¿entendiste lo que quiso decir Hanamichi?- Pregunto dudosa la manager de Shohoku.

-Si, claro…- Respondió la menor –Hanamichi se quedara a vivir aquí porque, desea estar cerca de la persona que quiere, pero ¿Por qué vivirá con Rukawa y no con esa persona?- Si no es porque los 4 estaban sentados, se hubieran caído al suelo.

-Vaya niña!- pensó Ayako –No entendió nada! Ya sabía que era despistada pero no tanto!-

-Haruko… no, no entiendes… -Murmuro Hanamichi.

-Ya basta…- Rukawa hizo gala de su mal carácter y de su poca paciencia que le precede, miro a Haruko directamente a los ojos –Hanamichi y yo hemos iniciado una relación- Dijo tajante y sin titubeos.

Un incomodo y largo silencio inundo aquel lugar. Ayako y Sendoh se miraron preocupados, mientras Hanamichi y Rukawa permanecían mirando a Haruko, esperando su reacción.

-Porque…- Murmuro la chica –porque… no me lo dijiste!- Se puso de pie y miro con furia a Hanamichi.

-No podía Haruko! No era tan fácil, recién descubrí lo que sentía por Kaede, recién… entendí mis sentimientos y…- Pero no pudo concluir con sus explicaciones, la castaña le había asestado tremenda cachetada.

-Todo este tiempo… solo te has burlado de mi! Todavía cuando me sincere contigo aquella noche y te dije que estaba dispuesta a… todo….- Las lagrimas ya no podía reprimirlas, por lo que rodaban por sus mejillas. –Y… te atreviste a iniciar una relación conmigo… que… asco me das- Despues de decir esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

-Haruko!- Hanamichi se puso de pie, e hizo el amago de seguirla, pero Rukawa le detuvo.

-Sera mejor que le des un tiempo Hanamichi, yo iré… con ella…- Ayako se dispuso a seguirla, pero antes de hacerlo observo a Hanamichi y Rukawa. –Me alegro por ambos…- Fue lo único que dijo para alejarse de ahí también.

Hanamichi se dejo caer pesadamente en su silla, mientras resoplaba con fuerza.

-Bueno lo difícil ha pasado- Dijo Sendoh, intentando darle ánimos al pelirrojo, quien se notaba bastante decaído.

-Tarde o temprano se enteraría- Comento Rukawa.

-Soy un asco…-Murmuro Hanamichi, como si rectificara lo que la castaña le había dicho, mientras recargaba su frente sobre la mesa y se golpeaba ligeramente.

-No, claro que no…- Dijo Sendoh.

-Es que… no tuve el valor de decírselo desde un principio- Seguía diciendo apresumbrado el pelirrojo. –todo eso de que… "aun no era un buen momento"… era puro pretexto, la verdad es que estaba aterrado…- Murmuro.

-Bueno, imagino que debe ser difícil afrontar este tipo de situación- dijo Sendoh –creo que es normal que sientas temor de que las personas que estimas te rechacen al enterarse de que… eres pareja de alguien de tu mismo sexo-

-A mí tampoco me resulto fácil, cuando se lo comente a mis padres- Comento Rukawa.

Sakuragui levanto la cara y le miro.

-Le has dicho a tus padres?-

-Si, antes de que entrara a la preparatoria…-

-Y que paso?- Se mostro bastante interesado el pelirrojo.

-Mi madre lo tomo con calma… mi padre me hecho de la casa-

Sakuragui miro sorprendido a Rukawa.

-mi madre me pagaba un cuarto a escondidas de mi padre y ella fue quien firmo la autorización para que me permitieran viajar aquí a estados unidos siendo yo un menor de edad-

-Y a la fecha tu padre…- Quiso preguntar Sakuragui

-para el… ya no existo, me lo dejo claro-

-Quizás… algún día… se le pase- Intento darle ánimos.

-Lo dudo…- Rukawa dio un largo sorbo a un refresco que tenia frente a él. Fue entonces cuando Hanamichi se percato de que lo que le pasaba a él en ese momento, no se comparaba con lo que había vivido Rukawa, quien le había rechazado había sido su padre… no un compañero, no un amigo… sino su propia sangre. Por lo que aquella confesión que hizo Rukawa le hizo sentirse ligeramente bien.

-Tienen razón, tarde o temprano se enteraría- Miro a Sendoh –Lo lamento, creo que esta noche… será difícil para Ayako, no quise estropear su última noche juntos- Sendoh le sonrió ampliamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada… además, no somos amigos? Los amigos están para apoyarse- Sakuragui miro realmente agradecido a Sendoh y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias…. Akira-

-Un placer… Hanamichi-

Los tres chicos permanecieron en aquella mesa, mientras Haruko se había internado en el baño para damas y Ayako yacía a su lado.

-Quieres hablar al respecto?- Le pregunto la castaña, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-No…- Respondió con un hilillo de voz.

-De acuerdo…- Ayako suspiro con pesar, sabía que Haruko estaba pasando por un terrible momento.

-Podemos irnos ya?- Pregunto Haruko, mientras secaba sus lagrimas con un pedazo de papel higiénico.

-Claro… le diré a Akira que nos lleve a su casa, mas tarde que el regrese por tus cosas…- Miro hacia la puerta –Espérame aquí, le diré a Akira que nos espere en el auto-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué a mí no me habían dicho que vivirían juntos?- Pregunto Sendoh.

-No lo sé… se nos paso…- Admitió Hanamichi.

-Oye sería bueno que entraras a jugar a nuestro equipo, tal vez podríamos conseguirte una entrevista- Dijo Sendoh

-no lo intentes…- Le advirtió Rukawa.

-Que?- Pregunto confundido Sendoh.

-Kaede ya me lo había sugerido, pero le he dicho que no hace falta…- Contesto Hanamichi.

-Pero porque no?-

-Porque siendo yo un genio, será fácil poder ganar un lugar en algún equipo, sin la ayuda de nadie…-

-Eres demasiado terco y orgulloso…- Dijo Sendoh.

-Ya se lo he dicho antes…- Comento Rukawa.

-Akira…- Ayako se acerco a la mesa y se dirigió a su novio –Haruko quiere irse… ¿podrías llevarnos a tu casa?-

Sendoh miro a su novia y acato lo dicho.

-Seguro…- Se puso de pie y miro a Hanamichi y Rukawa. –Los veo más tarde, iré a dejar a Ayako y Haruko y después iré por sus cosas a tu casa-

Sakuragui y Rukawa asintieron.

-Ayako… - Hanamichi se puso de pie y miro a la castaña –Por favor, cuida de… Haruko, ella… te necesitara bastante-

-Lo sé…- Respondió Ayako –pero tu… no debes preocuparte Hanamichi, hiciste bien en… afrontar la verdad… Haruko debe entender que… en el corazón no se manda…- Estiro una mano y acaricio su mejilla. –Tonto… todos te extrañaremos en Japón- Dijo Ayako, mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-Ayako… aun te veré allá… todavía no es tiempo de despedirse…- Dijo Hanamichi, quien le sonrió también ligeramente.

-Si, si, lo sé… pero soy bastante sentimental…- La chica evito dejar escapar algunas lagrimas. –bueno ya nos vamos, probablemente, nos veamos ya hasta Japón Hanamichi; y Rukawa…- La castaña se acerco al moreno, quien ya se había puesto de pie y le abrazo- Cuídate mucho y… cuida de Hanamichi, no sean tan tercos los dos y traten de no matarse en el intento-

Rukawa sonrió ligeramente y movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Solo si este torpe… no me da motivos…- Contesto, mientras miraba a Hanamichi.

-Espero verlos pronto… en mis vacaciones tal vez me de otra escapada aquí…-

-Eso ni se discute!- Dijo Sendoh –Todas las vacaciones y oportunidades que se te presenten… tienes que venir aquí… te depositare una vez a la semana para que tengas el dinero cuando lo requieras… aunque, yo también puedo darte una sorpresa y a la mejor decido ir algún fin de semana a Japón-

-Eso sería estupendo- Admitió la castaña y por última vez se despidió de la pareja y junto con Sendoh se alejaron de ahí.

-Quieres… ir a otro lado antes de ir a casa?- Pregunto Rukawa, observando al pelirrojo, quería que dejara de pensar en lo ultimo vivido.

-Si… vayamos a dar una vuelta-

Media noche, los dos estaban mirando hacia el cielo, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban todo a su alrededor, se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, Hanamichi estiro su mano y sujeto la de Rukawa.

-Feliz año nuevo… zorrito…-

-Feliz año nuevo… torpe-

-El primer año nuevo juntos de muchos…- Dijo Hanamichi.

-Más bien, el primero de todos…- Aseguro Rukawa.

Hanamichi le miro con sorpresa.

-En verdad… tu… quieres estar a mi lado… siempre?- Pregunto el pelirrojo emocionado y temeroso a la vez.

-Para toda la vida…- Afirmo.

Hanamichi sintió una gran calidez en su pecho y no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarle con fuerza.

-Te amo…- Dijo sin poder evitarlo, el azabache abrió los ojos de sorpresa y cuando reacciono en su rostro se dibujo una ligera sonrisa y respondió.

-Yo también…-

Como lo había comentado Sendoh, este fue por las pertenencias de Haruko, cuando se cercioro de que tanto el pelirrojo como el azabache ya habían llegado a su casa. Despues de desearle buen viaje al pelirrojo, se marcho.

Esa noche nuevamente la pasión inundo sus sentidos, en cuanto estuvieron solos. Tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos, que pese a que no serían muchos días los que tendrían que distanciarse, era como si desearan dejar tatuado en el cuerpo del contrario su olor, su aliento y su tacto.

Todavía al día siguiente tuvieron oportunidad de almorzar y comer juntos, hasta que llego la hora de la partida del pelirrojo.

La joven pareja estaba parada, mirándose a los ojos.

-Me marcas en cuanto llegues- Le pidió el azabache.

-Si, te marco en seguida…-

-Necesitas dinero?-

-No, la verdad es que como no me dejaste gastar nada, aun tengo lo que los muchachos y yo logramos juntar-

-Bien…-

-Bien…-

"Pasajeros del vuelo # 142 con destino a Japón, favor de abordar"

Hanamichi respiro profundo.

-Bueno, entonces, nos vemos…- Dijo Hanamichi

-Si…- Respondió Rukawa.

A su alrededor había demasiada gente, incluso algunos reconocían a Rukawa "Mira que ese no es uno de los jugadores de Chicago Bulls?" "Hay que pedirle un autógrafo" "Es más lindo en persona" "Y quien será ese pelirrojo? Jugara con él?" "Es atractivo también ese chico"

Hanamichi bufo molesto, quería besar a Rukawa, pero dadas las circunstancias se sentía cohibido y además no quería ocasionarle problemas al moreno, después de todo ya era una figura pública.

-Qué esperas?- Le pregunto Rukawa al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ah sí, ya… ya me voy…- Respondió Hanamichi saliendo de su letargo. Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando la mano de Rukawa le sujeto el brazo.

-Digo… torpe, que, qué esperas para despedirte debidamente- Inmediatamente después Rukawa se hizo dos pasos hacia adelante, quedando frente al pelirrojo y le beso.

Exclamaciones de asombro se escuchaban de fondo, Hanamichi sintió el rostro arderle y tenía los ojos abiertos, pero cuando se percato de que Rukawa ignoraba todo, comenzó a ceder.

Lentamente se separaron.

-Buen viaje…- Dijo Rukawa, Hanamichi aun por la impresión solo pudo atinar a mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa. Ahora sí, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ahí, mientras mostraba su boleto de abordaje, miro nuevamente a Rukawa y este le sonrió levemente, Hanamichi también respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando ingreso al avión y tomo asiento en su respectivo lugar, dio un largo suspiro. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Japón para arreglar todo y regresar pronto con Rukawa. Apenas y le había dejado y ya le extrañaba horrores. Un golpe le sobresalto, un bolso de dama le había caído encima.

-Ay disculpa!- Una joven le miro sumamente apenada. –Es que… quería meter mi bolso aquí pero… no puedo…-

-No te preocupes…- Hanamichi se puso de pie –Déjame ayudarte- Sujeto el bolso y por su estatura, el no tuvo ningún problema en colocarlo en el compartimiento de arriba.

-Gracias, eres… muy amable-

-No hay de que…- Hanamichi nuevamente tomo asiento y se dispuso a dormir, después de todo iba a ser un largo viaje.

La chica al ver que nadie se había sentado al lado del pelirrojo, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a este.

-Podría… sentarme a tu lado?-

-Mmmm?- Hanamichi abrió un ojo y la observo. –Ha? Si… claro…- Se mostro algo confundido, pero inmediatamente después, le quito importancia y volvió a cerrar el ojo.

-Regresas a tu hogar?- Trato de hacer la charla, la chica.

Hanamichi abrió ahora ambos ojos y le miro.

-No…- Respondió de inmediato. –Este es mi hogar, más bien… voy a arreglar algunos pendientes y me regreso-

-Oh vaya!-

-Si, así es…- Hanamichi sonrió ampliamente, vaya que se sentía bien decir que ahora "su hogar" era al lado de Rukawa.

Estuvieron charlando un poco más, aquella joven era agradable, así que Hanamichi disfrutaba su conversación, al menos no todo el viaje lo tendría que pasar dormido, sonrió al pensar que Rukawa no tendría ningún problema en mantenerse dormido durante todo el trayecto.

Durmieron durante toda la noche y cuando despertaron restaban pocas horas para finalmente llegar a Japón.

Continuaron con su charla, comieron y canturrearon algunas canciones incluso.

-Oye por cierto- interrumpió Hanamichi. –No me he presentado, soy Hanamichi Sakuragui, ya casi termina el viaje y hasta apenas me presento jejeje-

-Ah sí, yo soy Alison Griffith- La chica le sonrió ampliamente.

-Griffith, un placer-

-No, no… por favor- Interrumpió la chica –Llámame Alison, se que ustedes tienen costumbres diferentes, pero después de todo me has caído muy bien! Así que puedes llamarme por mi nombre… ¿yo puedo…?-

-Ah sí, claro! Puedes llamarme Hanamichi- La chica nuevamente sonrió.

Al fin el viaje termino, Hanamichi ayudo nuevamente a Alison a bajar su bolso y se iba a despedir cuando Alison le pregunto.

-Hanamichi, es mi primera vez en este país, como podrás darte cuenta no se Japonés- Todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando en Ingles –Como ya te había dicho, me has inspirado mucha confianza… podrías… auxiliarme?-

-Auxiliarte en qué?- Pregunto algo confundido.

-Bueno, tengo que llegar a este lugar- Le mostro un papelito –y no quiero andar preguntando, temo que no me comprendan… ¿podrías llevarme tu?-

-Yo? Bueno… es que…- Hanamichi quería llegar pronto a su casa en Japón para arreglar todo y poder regresar cuanto antes con Rukawa, pero esa chica también le había caído bien y después de todo… era solo un pequeño favor, no se desviaría tanto del camino. –Está bien…-

Los dos bajaron del avión e ingresaron a las salas de espera, en cuanto caminaron un poco más, unos gritos les sobresaltaron.

-Hanamichi!-

-Muchachos!- Sakuragui sonrió ampliamente, no se esperaba ese recibimiento, su grupo de amigos le esperaban con un cartel de bienvenido.

-Q-quiénes son?- Pregunto totalmente descolocada la chica.

-Ah ellos, son mi amigos, han venido a recibirme al parecer-

-Ah… ya veo…- Dijo algo frustrada.

-Ohhhhhhh! Hanamichi pero que te trajiste de América eh?- Pregunto divertido Okuss, al ver que Hanamichi venía acompañado.

-Basta, la van a asustar-

-Y quien es ella Hanamichi?- Pregunto Yohei curioso.

-Ah, la conocí en el avión, necesita ayuda, no sabe japonés y necesita llegar a un lugar-

-Pero habérmelo dicho antes!- Dijo Takamiya –Si quieren pueden irse a hacer sus actividades, yo la acompañare-

-Si… ya quisieras- Dijo Noma.

-Ya, ya… todos vamos y de ahí nos vamos a comer a casa de Hanamichi- Dijo Takamiya.

-Que y porque a mi casa?-

-Porque… les he dicho a los chicos que quieres charlar con ellos- Dijo Yohei.

-Si, es verdad- Hanamichi miro a Yohei, antes de regresar a Japón este le había hablado por teléfono y le había adelantado algo, por lo que Yohei se iba a encargar de reunir a los chicos.

-Bueno pues que esperamos, andando-

Hanamichi trato de presentar a la chica con los chicos, el fue algo así como el traductor. Despues todos llevaron a la chica hasta donde se hospedaría.

-Alison, buena suerte, un gusto conocerte- Dijo Hanamichi sonriendo.

-Gracias a ti- Respondió la chica. Inmediatamente después los 5 jóvenes se alejaron de ahí. -Demonios…- Murmuro la chica y rápidamente marco un teléfono.

-Alo?- Pregunto alguien del otro lado de la línea.

-Se ha estropeado todo!- Dijo la chica.

-Qué? porque?-

-Porque ya que el pelirrojo había aceptado acompañarme al hotel, nos topamos con 4 amigos suyos… y no le dejaron solo en ningún momento!-

-Alison, tienes que seguir con el plan, no importa cuántos días te lleve eso, no te preocupes por el dinero, te hare otro depósito por la tarde-

La chica suspiro con pesar.

-De acuerdo, todo lo que tengo que hacer por ti… primito-

-Gracias Alison-

-Para eso está la familia, bueno voy a colgar, tendré que seguirlos para no perderle el rastro-

Y segundos más tarde como bien había dicho, arrojo sus cosas en el interior de la habitación y salió corriendo para seguir a Hanamichi y sus amigos.

-Que quieren comer? Yo invito…- Dijo Hanamichi mientras iban caminando rumbo a su casa.

-Y porque tan esplendido?- Pregunto Okuss sorprendido.

-Tienen 3 segundos para escoger o retiro lo dicho- Advirtió el pelirrojo.

Pizza!- Dijeron todos a la vez.

Pasaron a una pizzería, después fueron por algunos refrescos y bebidas.

Entraron a casa de Hanamichi y entre risas y bromas, se dispusieron a comer.

-Y como está tu tía Hanamichi?- Pregunto Noma.

-Ah… mi tía…- Murmuro Hanamichi. –Chicos, eso es… precisamente de lo que quería hablarles-

-Ocurrió algo malo?-Pregunto Okuss.

-Se murió?- Pregunto directamente Takamiya, recibiendo 4 golpes de sus 4 amigos.

-Que tonterías dices? Que no tienes tacto!- Le recrimino Noma.

-Chicos, chicos, basta, no paso nada… porque…- Hanamichi trago lento pero continuo hablando –no existe tal tía-

-Como?- Pregunto confundido Okuss.

-Si, verán… es que yo… no fui a Estados Unidos a ver una tía- Empezó finalmente a contar la verdad.

-Dame mi dinero- Pidió el gordo.

-Déjame acabar de decirles, y después te doy tu estúpido dinero!- Respondió enfadado Hanamichi, le estaba costando mucho trabajo sincerarse, como para que Takamiya tomara todo eso a juego.

-Yo, les mentí porque… temía que no comprendieran en ese momento como me sentía- Al ver que ninguno interrumpía y que le alentaban a continuar prosiguió- Fui a ver a Rukawa-

-Que?- Gritaron todos excepto Yohei.

-Hiciste tanto, solo por ir a golpearlo?- Pregunto Noma.

-No… yo…-

-Y al menos valió la pena? Le dejaste hospitalizado?- Interrumpió Okus.

-No…- Una venita comenzaba a sobresalir en la frente del pelirrojo.

-Seguro que te vetaron por la golpiza que le has dado y ya no podrás regresar nunca más a ese país- Aseguro Takamiya.

-Que yo no he ido a golpearle!- Exploto Hanamichi.

-Eh?- Los tres miraron entre asustados y sorprendidos a Hanamichi.

-Entonces…- Se aventuro a preguntar Okuss.

-Pues déjenme terminar carajo!-

Los tres asintieron y pusieron total atención.

-Kaede y yo…-

-Kaede?- Pregunto Okuss.

-Ya no es zorro?- Le continuo Noma.

-Uyyy… que se me hace…- Dijo Takamiya.

Y ese fue el detonante para que Hanamichi se pusiera de pie y obsequiara a sus amigos un golpe en la frente dejándoles semi-inconcientes.

-Son imposibles!- Se quejo Hanamichi.

-Jajajaja… ya… termina de decirles- Le alentó Yohei.

-Pues aunque lo digan de broma…- Hanamichi carraspeo la garganta y sintió que se sonrojaba ligeramente –Kaede y yo… somos pareja-

-COMO!- Los tres chicos se pusieron de pie de un brinco y sus quijadas se abrieron tanto que poco faltaba para que tocaran el suelo.

Hanamichi se sintió más abochornado pero corroboro –Que Kaede y yo… somos pareja y que… viviremos juntos-

Esta vez, no solo Okuss, noma y Takamiya se sorprendieron, incluso Yohei, quien ignoraba que Rukawa y Hanamichi habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos le miro con sorpresa.

-Solo he… venido a darme de baja en la preparatoria, arreglar algunos pendientes y después… me regresare a Estados Unidos-

CONTINUARA!


	12. EL PLAN FALLIDO

IoI No tengo pretexto, no tengo pretexto! Siento mucho la demora en bajar conti, la vdd... la inspiración me abandono por un largo rato para este fic... mnmnm... en fin solo espero que les guste la conti y pues solo me resta decir que la historia ya pronto concluye... igual calculo dos capitulos más a lo mucho tres... así que espero terminen de leerlo, aunque lo continue para el 2013? xD jajaja nah para nada! Bueno a quienes gusten agregarme al face, busquenme con el nombre de "Yui Yui Uchiha" igual y por ahí pueden presionar para que escriba... diario me conecto jajaja xD Un beso!

**Pamys-Chan:** Como siempre agradezco tu comentario, de hecho, fue el, el que me motivo a bajar la conti aún en este lugar… xD Ojala la conti te guste. Sayo!

Perdonen por mi mala ortografía, esta vez si no la revise... u_u pero intente que no se viera fatal!

CAPITULO XII

Rukawa bufo molesto, había calculado más o menos el tiempo que tardaría Hanamichi en llegar a Japón y aún no se comunicaba con el. Bueno, enojado no estaba, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y preocupado, si "preocupado" por ese "Idiota". Suspiro pesadamente y se dejo caer en uno de sus sofás, se llevo su derecha a la cabeza y echo sus cabellos hacia atrás, le extrañaba terriblemente.

-Torpe ¿En que momento de mi vida, te hiciste tan necesario para mi… como el aire que respiro?-

Kaede Rukawa, ex jugador del equipo Shohoku de Kanagawa y actual jugador del equipo norteamericano Chicago Bulls de baloncesto, estaba perdidamente enamorado por primera y el aseguraba única vez, de quien en su momento considero "Su rival, su enemigo".

Cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por los momentos vividos junto con el pelirrojo en esos últimos días y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, hasta que fue el timbrado de su teléfono el que le devolvió a la realidad. Casi de un brinco se puso de pie y se abalanzo al aparato.

-Diga?- Pregunto en Japonés.

-Kaede?-

No fue necesario preguntar quien era, su sola voz, iluminaba su contorno, la sonrisa en su rostro fue más pronunciada.

-Torpe, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme?-

-Jajajaja- Se carcajeo como solo el podía y sabia hacerlo. –Lo siento, es que los muchachos y yo…-

-Es Rukawa?- Se escucho una segunda voz.

-Oye idiota, suelta!- Su pelirrojo discutía con alguien.

-Rukawa? Disculpa a Hanamichi, nosotros tuvimos la culpa, lo entretuvimos- Ese sin duda era Yohei, podía reconocer su timbre de voz.

-Oigan bola de imbeciles!- Hanamichi seguía discutiendo y gritando al por mayor.

-Oye algún día nos invitaras a tu casa? Hanamichi dice que es grande y bonita y que tienes un enorme refrigerador- Rukawa levanto una ceja, ese sin duda era Takamiya, también lograba reconocerle.

-Por cierto Rukawa! Bienvenido al ejercito de Sakuragui- Anuncio Noma.

-Es verdad… Felicidades por su "relación"- Menciono Okuss, pero de repente solo gritos mezclados con carcajadas se escucharon.

-Ya verán… infelices- El auricular, permaneció meciéndose por un buen rato, mientras Hanamichi parecía estar poniendo en su lugar a sus amigos. Rukawa se sintió agradecido con esos 4 sujetos, quienes sin duda alguna ya sabían sobre lo de ellos y tal cual lo presenciaba aunque fuera por ese medio, lograba sentir el apoyo y la sólida amistad que tenían hacia Hanamichi.

-Kaede?- Sakuragui había retomado el control de la situación y también del teléfono.

-Sigo aquí…-

-Bueno, solo hablaba para que te sintieras tranquilo, llegue con bien y… me apurare a arreglar todos los asuntos que tenga que dejar concluidos para poder regresar allá… contigo-

-Que te hace pensar que no estaba tranquilo?-

-Porque yo no dejaba de pensar en ti y en lo que estuvieras haciendo, imagino que tú estabas igual- Respondió con gran seguridad el pelirrojo.

Rukawa nuevamente se vio desarmado ante la sinceridad de su pareja.

-Volare cualquier océano para estar a tu lado, mi amor!- Se burlo Okuss quien ya se había puesto de pie y exageraba un gesto romántico, con la mano en el pecho y la otra extendida hacia el cielo con la palma boca arriba.

-Me conformo con que me invites a cenar todas las noches, mi cielo- Takamiya y Okuss abrazados comenzaron a bailar un vals imaginario.

Hanamichi miro con los ojos centellantes a sus amigos, pero estos le ignoraron y continuaron burlándose de la situación.

-Déjalos…- Pidió Rukawa, podía imaginarse a Hanamichi a punto de brincarles cual Leon a una gacela. –Recuerdas que te dije que ellos tomarían a bien lo nuestro? No me equivocaba, lo ves?-

-Cierto… tan idiotas y tontos, pero… verdaderos amigos a final de cuentas-

-En fin, diles que mi casa, es tu casa y si tú quieres que ellos nos visiten, entonces, no veo ningún problema, pagare su boleto de avión con gusto-

-No puedes hacer eso!-

-Porque no?-

-De por si, son unos haraganes, que trabajen y se compren su ticket-

-Hanamichi, cuando tu estés aquí y ellos quieran venir a verte, no me importaría pagarles su boleto, después de todo, no quiero alejarte de ellos, mi interés solo es hacerte feliz-

El pecho del pelirrojo se hincho sintiendo algo calido que crecía dentro de este. Aquello sin duda, era lo que todos podían catalogar como amor.

-Bueno, ya me voy, los chicos quieren salir a dar la vuelta por ahí-

-Esta bien-

-Puedo marcarte a cualquier hora? Aunque sea muy noche o temprano?-

-No te perdonaría si no lo hicieras…-

Hanamichi sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces te marco más al rato, cuídate Kaede… -Carraspeo la garganta, le dio la espalda a sus amigos y con un tono suave y bajo murmuro –Te quiero…-

Rukawa se percato de que había bajado la voz, pero no le culpaba, sonrió y de inmediato correspondió a sus sentimientos. –Yo también… torpe-

Y concluyeron con esa llamada.

-Ya quita esa cara de tontuelo…- Yohei le rodeo con un brazo y le sonrió ampliamente.

-No se de que hablas…- Hanamichi trato de reponer su postura, pero la felicidad le brotaba por cada uno de los poros de la piel.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Hanamichi… al menos uno de los cinco, ya es feliz-

-Nosotros nos quedaremos para vestir santos…- Se quejo Takamiya.

-No hablen por todos…- Se quejo Okuss, quien se irguió orgulloso –Yo ya salgo con Fuji-

-Que?- Gritaron sus 4 amigos.

-Y porque no nos habías dicho!- Se quejo Noma.

-Maldito egoísta!- Se quejo Takamiya.

-Quería contarlo cuando Hanamichi estuviera presente-

-Que suerte tienen los que no se bañan…- Murmuro nuevamente el gordo.

-Y tu Yohei ¿Cómo estas?- El pelirrojo giro el rostro y observo a su amigo, mientras Noma y Takamiya rodaban por el piso sobre Okuss "vengándose" por no haberles dicho que ya salía con Fuji.

-Tranquilo, no te puedo negar que me afecto un poco el saber que Haruko se iba a Estados Unidos con la única intención de ver a Rukawa, pero sabiendo que tu estabas ahí…- Yohei se rasco la cabeza y sonrió apenado –Bueno, sabia que no lograría nada y… no pude evitar sentirme aliviado, sabía que ahí ella se enteraría de lo suyo y ya no volvería a sentir esa necesidad por hacerse notar ante Rukawa, en pocas palabras, deduzco que justo ahora debe estar pasándola mal, pero ya no albergara esperanzas y yo…-

-Tendrás la oportunidad para acercarte a ella…-

-Si, de alguna manera eso es lo que planeo y me escuchare bastante abusivo, pero aprovechare que esta vulnerable y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, para presentarme ante ella y mostrarme como "el gran amigo que ha llegado a consolarla"-

-Si no supiera que tus intenciones con ella son serias, te daría una brutal golpiza-

-Quizás la forma en la que tratare de ganarme su atención no sea la correcta, pero recuerda amigo "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale"-

-Eso que ni que…- Y se sonrieron cómplices, para después girar el rostro y observar que aun seguían en guerrilla sus otros tres amigos.

-Toma 15 dólares ahora, 15 dólares terminado tu trabajo ¿deacuerdo?-

-No hay ningún problema-

La chica sonrió satisfecha, le había costado algo de trabajo, pero finalmente encontraba a una persona que sabia hablar ingles y que aparte aceptara ser cómplice de su fechoría.

-Te recuerdo a la 1:00 am en la habitación 302-

-Okay-

-Bien… así quedamos- Después de esto la joven se alejo de ahí.

-Y a donde vamos?- Pregunto Hanamichi

-Pues… hemos logrado obtener un buen contacto dentro del Pachinko y ya van dos veces que nos dejan pasar, quizás corramos con la misma suerte hoy…- Se encogió de hombros Okuss.

-En serio? Perfecto! Entonces vamos- Salieron todos de la casa de Hanamichi y al caminar unas cuadras más, se detuvieron al escuchar una voz femenina dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Hola!- Los 5 chicos se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon esa voz.

-Eh? ahhh Hola!- Hanamichi la reconoció al instante.

-Hanamichi!- Saludo ella, llegando frente a el –Pero que coincidencias! Recién salía del hotel donde me hospede, camine un poco y reconocí al instante el tono de tu cabello-

-Iras a turistear por allí?-

-Si, pero la verdad…- La chica bajo la mirada y jugueteo con sus dedos- No tengo la menor idea de a donde ir, y aun no encuentro algún traductor para que pueda acompañarme-

-Pues, si quieres… podrías venir con nosotros-

-Lo dices en serio? Pero no sería un estorbo para ustedes?-

-No para nada, de hecho los chicos se pondrán muy contentos-

-Entonces vamos-

Hanamichi les comento a sus amigos sus planes y como el había dicho, estos saltaron de alegría, mas Takamiya, que en ningún momento se despego del lado de la chica.

Y por tercera vez, el contacto que tenían en el interior del Pachinko les dejo pasar. Entre juegos, limonadas y refrescos se les fue la tarde.

-Que rápido se pasa el día- Se quejo Okuss

-Si que mal…- Le secundo Noma.

-Pues vayamos a otro lado- Dijo Takamiya.

-Pero a donde más? A esta hora solo los antros y los bares estarán por abrir y recuerden que aun no pasamos la mayoría de edad-

-Que mal…- Murmuraron todos a la par.

-Hanamichi ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Alison, al ver el semblante deprimido de todos.

-Pues, los chicos quieren seguir vagueando por ahí, pero los lugares abiertos son exclusivos para mayores de edad-

-Entiendo…- La chica aparento estar pensando sobre la situación –Ya se! Vamos a mi habitación de hotel, si tus amigos quieren pueden invitar a alguien más, yo puedo comprar bebidas y armamos una fiesta, después de todo he venido aquí a divertirme no?-

Hanamichi le miro sorprendido, sabia que sus amigos se pondrían locos de felicidad, pero el sin embargo, no apetecía a andar de fiesta ni a tomar, la verdad es que quería llegar a su casa para empezar a empacar, dormir temprano para al día siguiente ir a la preparatoria y darse de baja.

–Les comentare a los chicos, pero yo… no iré Alison, aun así gracias-

-Que! Como que no vas!-

-Lo siento, tengo cosas por hacer a temprana hora el día de mañana…-

-Pero Hanamichi!- Seguía quejándose la chica.

-Qué pasa?- Pregunto Okuss que se acerco a ellos.

Hanamichi lo puso al corriente.

-Hanamichi! No seas aguafiestas! Andale!-

-En serio, diviértanse ustedes- Ya para ese entonces ya estaban enterados todos.

-Dentro de poco Rukawa te va a monopolizar, lo menos que podrías hacer es divertirte con nosotros estos días que estarás aquí…- Se quejo Yohei.

-Siii!- Gritaron todos.

Hanamichi suspiro derrotado, por una parte tenían razón, dentro de poco se marcharía de Japón y quizás tardaría días, meses… años, en ver nuevamente a sus amigos.

-Esta bien, solo un rato- Acepto.

Todos brincaron de felicidad y se pusieron en marcha hacia el departamento de Alison. En el camino Okuss le llamo a Fuji y Matsui para invitarlas, por lo que no tardaron en darles alcance en una calle cercana, de ahí todos pasaron a una tienda a comprar bebidas y botanas.

Alison saco tres botellas que tenia en su habitación, rápidamente comenzaron a ambientarse, empezaron bailando un poco y terminaron por cantar en medio de la sala. Okuss permaneció al lado de Fuji en todo momento, siendo demasiado atento con ella, pero cuando su novia se percato de que el rubio ya había tomado lo suficiente, se excuso y entre ella y Matsui lo llevaron a casa. Por supuesto que había sido objeto de burlas por parte de los demás chicos, pero Okuss estaba tan mareado que no lo tomo en cuenta.

Yohei con algunas copas encima, tomo valor y marco a Haruko, quien somnolienta contesto.

-Diga?- Pregunto adormilada.

-Haruko, tu… - Yohei de repente callo de golpe, no sabia que decir.

-Quien habla?- La castaña no lograba reconocerle.

-Haruko yo…-

En ese momento Akagi le reconoció.

-Yohei? Eres tu?-

Pero el azabache se turbo y no supo que más decir o hacer, por lo que corto la llamada.

-Que idiota soy!- Se echo al sofá y se llevo las manos al rostro, Noma al ver la situación de su amigo, se acerco a el "obligándolo" a darle otro sorbo a una de las bebidas, mientras trataba de darle ánimos.

Takamiya estaba recostado en el piso, mientras canturreaba algunas canciones aun.

Hanamichi, distinto a sus amigos, estaba sobrio, observo su reloj, era hora de marcharse.

-Alison, debo marcharme-

-Aun no… Hana…- La chica se colgó de su cuello y se abrazo a el. Hanamichi se tenso, no solía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos.

-Lo siento Alison, recuerda que… mañana debo ir temprano a otros lugares-

-No te vayas…- La chica pego su cabeza en su pecho y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-Ya has bebido mucho…- Le observo.

-Si, tienes razón… podría pedirte un último favor?-

-Que pasa?- Tomate una última copa conmigo, brindemos por habernos conocido!-

Hanamichi, le sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno porque no…- Tras recibir la aceptación la chica se separo de el y fue hasta el lugar donde tenía las botellas, sirvió en cinco cobas bastante liquido y de entre su blusa saco un sobrecito con un polvo blanquecino, a 4 de las copas vació el contenido de dicho sobre. Más no se percato de que Takamiya, le había observado.

-Chicos! Brindemos!- A pesar de que ellos no le entendían a ella, fue obvia su intención, todos recibieron sus copas. Pero antes de llevar sus copas a la boca Takamiya interrumpió.

-Hanamichi, ella coloco un extraño polvo en las bebidas...-

-Que? De que estas hablando?- Pregunto confundido Yohei.

-Yola vi... se los aseguro...-

-Pasa algo malo?- Pregunto Alison a Hanamichi, al no entender porque se habían detenido y hablaban en japonés.

-Distráela en algo... cambiare las bebidas...- Pido Yohei, quien jamás desconfiaba de sus amigos.

Hanamichi miro sorprendido a Alison, sin embargo, al igual que Yohei, tampoco dudo de Takamiya, por lo que miro a Alisson y en ingles le dijo.

-Alisson ven conmigo...- Paso a su lado, le quito la copa de la mano y la llevo al baño.

-Que pasa Hanamichi?- Pregunto confundida y algo nerviosa, quizás le habían pillado.

Al estar en el interior del baño, dándole tiempo a sus amigos a cambiar las bebidas, comenzó una absurda charla.

-Takamiya quiere invitarte a salir-

-Que?-

-Si, si bueno... me estaba diciendo que le gustas bastante, que quiere conocerte ¿Que opinas?-

-Pues... agradezco el cumplido pero... no me interesa-

-Solo una oportunidad...-

-No Hanamichi... y no se hable más de ello- La chica abrió la puerta del baño y salio de este, pero Hanamichi le detuvo por el codo y la obligo a mirarle.

-Tratale normal, no le mires con indiferencia, es muy susceptible ¿deacuerdo?- Miro sobre su hombro y se percato de que los chicos asentían con la cabeza, ya habían cambiado las bebidas.

-Okay, sin problema- Alisson no se percato de nada, por lo que encontró su copa donde Hanamichi la había dejado y observo que los chicos sujetaban sus propias copas y alentó a brindar ahora si.

Cuando bebió la suya, observo satisfecha que los chicos también terminaban su bebida. La reacción tenia que ser casi inmediata.

De repente sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, los parpados los sentía tan pesados que fue inevitable, cerro los ojos y su cuerpo cayo al suelo.

-Que diablos...?- Pregunto Noma.

-Ya ven... se los dije...- Dijo Takamiya.

-Pero porque quería dormirnos?-

-Anda tras de Hanamichi- Aseguro Yohei.

-Que? Pero apenas y la conozco-

-Pero a quien sigue es a ti...-

-Y si se trata de una traficante de personas?- Pregunto Takamiya.

Los 4 chicos la miraron y de repente una traviesa idea atravesó su cabeza.

Acostaron a Alisson en la cama y le quitaron la blusa y los jeans.

-Un piedra papel y tijeras...- Dijo Noma.

-Yo paso...- Hanamichi se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento Yohei, Noma y Takamiya comenzaron a jugar, quedando como ganador el gordo.

-Vale, recuéstate a su lado... cuando despierte se llevara semejante sorpresa...- Comento Noma.

-Pero tú también tienes que quitarte la ropa gordo... para que sea más real-

Así pues Takamiya se despojo de su camisa y sus pantalones y se recostó a su lado, cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-Nada más no te pases gordo... esto solo es una broma- Le amenazo Hanamichi, quien detestaba a las personas que solían malpasarse con las chicas.

-No le tocare un solo pelo...-

Estaban platicando sobre los motivos por los que la chica hubiese hecho eso, cuando escucharon el tintineo de unas llaves y la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse.

-Alguien viene!- Dijo alarmado Noma.

-Abajo, abajo... háganse los dormidos... ¿eso era lo que quería ella no?- Dijo Yohei.

Noma, Hanamichi y Yohei se echaron al suelo y aparentaron dormir.

La puerta se abrió y entro un chico con una cámara fotográfica. Miro su reloj, cerciorándose que efectivamente había llegado a la hora acordada, observo a los tres chicos en el suelo y luego dirigió su vista hacia la cama -Vaya fiesta... -Murmuro, pasando entre Hanamichi, Yohei y Noma hasta situarse frente a la cama, fue así como cumplió con lo pactado, comenzó a tomar fotografías a la pareja que se situaba en la cama. Su labor concluyo y salio de ahí, tan silencioso como había entrado.

-No entiendo nada...- Comento Noma.

-Creo que entiendo...- Yohei observo a Hanamichi -Lo que acabamos de hacer nosotros, era lo mismo que ella quería hacer... dormirnos y colocar a Hanamichi en su cama, tenia planeado tomarle fotos... junto con ella...-

Hubo un silencio largo, cuando fue Hanamichi el que lo rompió a carcajadas.

-Jajajaja pero porque? Yo no la conozco! Y para que objetivo?-

-Eso, es lo que debemos cuestionarle en cuanto despierte...-

Le dolía la cabeza y sentía unas nauseas horribles, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, acostumbradose a la luz del sol que se filtraba ligeramente por su ventana, cuando abrió los ojos de golpe y recordó todo, busco con la mirada, en el suelo localizo a Yohei y Noma y en su cama… junto a ella había otra persona más.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado después de que brindo con los muchachos, incluso no recordaba nada desde ahí, pero antes de poder analizar bien la situación, la persona a su lado se removió. Algo confundido guió su mano derecha a la sabana que la cubría y justo cuando la quito de encima, un desgarrador grito hizo eco en toda la habitación.

CONTINUARA!


End file.
